


Embrace The Goddess

by NilioJ13



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Harems, Hermaphrodites, Impregnation, Multi, Partial Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-01-10 21:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 77,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12308229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NilioJ13/pseuds/NilioJ13
Summary: Commander Cassie Shepard is a unique individual with a mysterious past, and several gifts that make her different to her Human kin. But just like her kin, she seeks one thing, people to love.





	1. The Archaeologist

The Archaeologist.

_Saturday 1_ _st_ _February 2183._

"If you are here to talk about Benezia's death, you need not bother. You did what you had to do, and she brought it on herself." Liara said coldly.

"Don't pretend it doesn't bother you. She was your mother, I know how it feels when your mother dies," Cassie said softly.

"She was... but she was not. I wish to remember Benezia as she used to be, before she was corrupted by Sovereign's power."

"The best of your mother lives on in your determination, her intelligence, her strength," Cassie said encouragingly. "And her beauty..."

"That is kind of you to say. I appreciate your concern, but I am fine." Liara brushed it off. "Benezia chose her path, just as I have chosen mine. I am with you until the end, Shepard."

"Maybe we could pick up where we left off. You were telling me about your interest in the Protheans." Cassie said, seeing that the topic of Benezia was over.

"Actually I think I was talking about my interest in you, and making a fool of myself in the process." Liara flustered. "As I said, I'm not used to dealing with people. Especially humans."

"I'm only half human Liara," Cassie smiled.

"I know, but you're physically human," Liara said quickly. "I did not really know much about humanity when we first met, Shepard. I found it hard to take humanity seriously. Your kind always seemed so rushed and high-strung."

"Well humans don't have the luxury of time. An Asari can live for a thousand years. We're lucky if we hit one hundred and fifty." Cassie laughed. "I'm not sure how long I'll live for with my mixed heritage."

"That is true, I could go on at length about my views on the lifespan of humans and how it affects them, but I get the feeling that's not why you're here." Liara said quickly. "What can I do for you Shepard?"

"Remember how we joked about you wanting to study me?" Cassie asked.

"Goddess don't remind me, I was so embarrassed to not realise you were joking," Liara blushed.

"Sorry to bring it up again, but I think that I'd like that," Cassie said quickly.

"Excuse me?" Liara asked, completely caught off guard.

"I want you to study me, I want to know more about myself, and I know that an Asari doctor is my best option." Cassie said sitting on Liara's desk.

"Wha... What do you want me to look for?" Liara stammered.

"Differences between human traits and Asari traits, and what makes me unique physically," Cassie suggested. "I'm really not sure, but I get the feeling you'll be able to help me with this."

"I will do my best," Liara said nervously. "Should I ask Doctor Chakwas to join us?"

"She's already given me a physical, but I'm sure she can assist." Cassie smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Will that be all Commander?" Karin asked after over an hour of testing Cassie in every imaginable way Liara could think of.

"Yes, thank you Karin." Cassie said, giving her doctor a warm smile.

Karin returned the smile and a wink, before turning and leaving.

"Are we done Shepard, or do you require something else of me?" Liara asked, realising her eyes were attached to Cassie's breasts.

"Do you have enough to make a diagnosis?" Cassie asked, putting her bra back on.

"I think so, but I will still find you an incredibly interesting person to be around," Liara said, distracting herself with her datapad.

"Are you interested in me because of my heritage, the Beacon, or me as a person?" Cassie asked, stopping as she moved to put her jacket back on.

"I'll admit; your connection to the Protheans had something to do with my initial interest. But it has grown beyond that since learning that you're half Asari, yet are physically human." Liara said quickly, evidently becoming increasingly embarrassed. "You intrigue me, Shepard. But I was not sure if it was appropriate to act on my feelings. I wasn't sure if you were already in a relationship with Lt. Williams."

"I am in a relationship with Ash, and Karin, and I'm interested in starting a relationship with you." Cassie said; her hand tracing up Liara's arm. "If you're interested?"

"You're in two relationships? And you still want to be with me?" Liara stammered.

"My mother told me that I have a lot of love in my heart, too much for loving just one person; essentially I  _have_  to be with multiple people, because loving one person won't be enough for me and too much for them." Cassie said quickly. "Apparently I get it from my Asari mother. Is the idea of sharing me with others causing you to question yourself?"

"No, I'm not questioning my feelings commander, I'm worried that I'll devote myself to you, and you won't return the affection." Liara said, brushing Cassie's hand off her shoulder. "I don't want my first love to break my heart."

"Liara, I will never break your heart, I care about you too much to hurt you," Cassie cupped Liara's cheek, making the Asari look into her eyes. "If you don't want to be with me, I'll leave now and we'll never speak about it again."

Liara looked to the door, before looking back at Cassie, and kissing her in a quick sudden motion, pressing her lips against her Commander's. Cassie tentatively moved her hand behind Liara's head, deepening the kiss as she probed Liara's soft lips with her tongue, finding them part at her touch. As quickly as the kiss started, Liara pulled back when Cassie's free hand cupped her ass.

"Not yet Shepard, I'm not ready for that," Liara stammered. "This is all a bit overwhelming. I am not used to... this. I need some time."

"Take all the time you need, I'll be in my quarters," Cassie said moving toward the door. "I care about you Liara, I'm not going to rush you into this."

"Thank you Shepard, I appreciate you being so patient with me," Liara smiled. "I'll come by when I'm ready."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Saturday 15_ _th_ _February 2183._

Everything was going fine, and then Cassie got the Cipher in her head, and the images still did not make sense, so she needed Liara to meld with her. And just like her first time with her SO back during basic, she knew that she and Liara were bonded, and there was no undoing it.

"Goddess what is wrong with me?" Liara breathed when she thought she was alone in the restroom, but Cassie had followed her and locked the door behind her.

"I'm so sorry Liara, I should have warned you in advance, but we all needed the Cipher unscrambled and you were our best hope," Cassie said, putting her hand on Liara's shoulder, making the young Asari jump around.

"Cassie... I... Commander!" Liara squeaked. "You followed me?"

"I feared this would happen, and I felt I should explain it before you blame yourself," Cassie said softly.

"Why can't I stop thinking about you... naked... and having..." Liara said, but Cassie pressed a finger to Liara's lips.

"Something I inherited from my Asari mother, but I haven't got control of it yet," Cassie said. "I guess the best way to describe it is that I've imprinted on you."

"Imprinted?" Liara asked.

"Yeah, remember how I said I was a very loving person, well when I meld with someone, I can imprint on them and the person I meld with is essentially bonded to me, whether they want to or not." Cassie said, sitting on the edge of the metal sinks. "I've only ever had it happen once before, my SO during my early career."

"What happened?" Liara asked.

"It was my first time, I didn't know what I was capable of, and without intending to, I severely imprinted on her, and she became obsessed with me." Cassie sighed. "It would have become a bigger problem, if she wasn't killed during our next mission... on Akuze."

"Goddess! How did you feel about it?" Liara asked.

"I felt awful about making her become obsessed with me, and I was devastated that she and my entire unit were wiped out on Akuze." Cassie replied.

"Is there any way to... lessen this need to be with you?" Liara stammered, feeling uncomfortable about the subject.

"I guess we could fulfil this desire, and meld again," Cassie said, standing up and putting an arm around Liara's waist. "That should hopefully help with the severity... Just how severe are your desires?"

"I can't focus on anything else except being with you for the rest of my life," Liara said, hugging Cassie tightly. "I need you in my life!"

"Oh dear, well let's see what we can do," Cassie said, sweeping Liara off her feet and kissing her on the lips. "I promise to be gentle... to start with."


	2. The Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Liara, there was Ashley

The Soldier.

_Wednesday 12th February 2183._

Since encountering her on Eden Prime, Cassie had felt a connection forming between her and Ashley Williams; though she was initially concerned about becoming romantically attached to her, after what happened with her first military lover. But it didn't take much, before she was forgoing these notions and cautiously testing the waters to see if her Lieutenant felt the same way.

Ash, meanwhile, considered it an honour to be working with the first Human Spectre, and was very thankful that Commander Shepard had asked her to stay as part of her crew, after rescuing her from the Geth on Eden Prine. But after running around the Citadel to find evidence against Saren, Ash found herself thinking of her Commander in a way she never thought she would.

Their first mission together after departing the Citadel turned into a mission straight from her nightmares; as she, Shepard, and Tali'zorah faced a telepathic plant which had pheromone control over a colony, as well as an army of feral zombie creatures. After receiving the Cipher from one of Benezia's Commandos, Tali fell ill and Karin quarantined her to Liara's room while she worked to analyse what was afflicting her.

"You wanted to see me Skipper?" Ash asked, seeing her commander sitting at her desk.

"How's Tali?" Cassie asked.

"Doctor Chakwas has isolated her in Liara's room, with Liara now sleeping with the rest of us grunts." Ash said quickly. "Doc says that her initial findings are perplexing."

"How so?" Cassie asked, turning to look at Ashley.

"I don't know the specifics, it was a whole lot of complicated medical talk," Ash sighed. "Dammit Skipper, I'm a soldier not a doctor! Ask Karin if you're interested in the Quarian."

"I see you're not entirely over your xenophobia, despite fighting alongside a Turian, a Krogan, an Asari, and a Quarian." Cassie sighed, slowly getting to her feet. "We're not fighting the First Contact War again, there's a much bigger threat out there, and we need to be united in order to even stand a chance against it."

"I know Skipper, but I was raised with these pro-human ideas, it's taking a while to adjust." Ash smiled. "So why'd you ask to see me, I hope it wasn't just to talk about Tali, or berate me for my xenophobic ideas."

"No, but I do want to talk about you, or more specifically, our professional relationship." Cassie said, stopping a foot away from Ash.

"Oh?" Ash raised an eyebrow.

"I can't go on just being your commander Ash, not when I want more deep down," Cassie said awkwardly, seeing Ash's eyes widen. "I know you have strong feelings about this as well, I'm not blind to your signs of affection."

"I almost thought I was wasting my time in hoping," Ash said, joining her commander in their awkward conversation feelings. "I'm not sure what it is about you, but I can't stop myself from feeling drawn to you romantically, feelings which I never thought I would feel for a woman, or even my CO."

"Are you aware of my heritage? In past relationships that always had something to do with it," Cassie smiled, putting her hand on Ash's hip. "Half human, half Asari, and my biotics are very unique. I've often found that I have a magnetic personality with those I work closely with, but I too have feelings for you."

"You're half Asari? But you look human!" Ash exclaimed.

"One of the great enigmas in my life," Cassie smiled. "Do you still feel strongly towards me, even with my Asari heritage?"

"Yes," Ashley breathed, inching closer to Cassie.

"There's something else, or rather, two little things you should know before we make this official." Cassie said, holding Ash against her, not wanting to part anytime soon. "I can't commit to just one person; my mother always said that I had a heart that could never find happiness with one person."

"So you want to know if I'm okay with you seeing other people as well?" Ash smiled. "I know you screwed the Consort, and I've heard the tales from your time before Akuze Skipper, and while I never thought I would be in a relationship with you, I can accept being one of your lovers, IF you don't choose favourites."

"Treat you as an equal, show you why you're the first person I've been with since Akuze? I promise." Cassie said, leaning her head in, and after promising Ash, their lips touched.

"Oh captain my captain," Ash breathed, hugging Cassie tightly. "Why do I feel these strong feelings for you... I've never felt so... happy, than right now in your arms."

"I believe they call that 'love' Ash," Cassie joked.

"Oh god this is so sudden, but feels so right," Ash laughed. "I know there are regs against this, but I've spent my life fighting for what I want, and I'll be damned if I don't fight to keep this feeling of happiness."

"Same," Cassie whispered in Ash's ear. "But there's one other thing you should know..."

"Oh? Another little secret that I ought to know before we start dating?" Ash smirked.

"One, I play for keeps, and second, it's not really a 'little' secret..."


	3. The Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Ashley, she had Karin

The Physician.

_Friday 21_ _st_ _February 2183._

"Hey Doc, I'm here for my mandatory physical examination," Cassie said brightly as she stepped into the med-bay for the first time since the incident on Horizon.

"It's not mandatory Commander, just highly recommended for long term servicemen and women." Karin said in the same bright tone. "Alright, as previously mentioned the event on Horizon has changed you on a psychological level, so perhaps a full physical examination is required."

"Perhaps?" Cassie chuckled, taking a seat on the same bed she'd woken up on after Horizon. "There's no perhaps about it Doc, we already know it left some vision in my head, there's no knowing what it did to me physically beside knock me out."

"Alright, I'll give you a full physical, never really known anyone to WANT a physical but there's a first time for everything." Karin said bemused. "Alright, I'm sure you know the drill."

"Down to my 'skivvies', yes doc I do," Cassie stood and slowly undressed. "Most information you need should be in my file."

"Most?" Karin paused. "Are you suggesting your file is incomplete?"

"Partially inaccurate," Cassie smiled. "I'll happily explain if you promise to keep it off record."

"I'm not sure about this," Karin hesitated.

"It'll help you get an accurate diagnosis of my condition, and my file is only incorrect because Admiral Hackett wrote it differently. If you have problems with keeping it private, ensure that ONLY Steven Hackett can access your findings."

"That is a condition I could be amenable to, but I'll therefore need to ask a few questions concerning the grey areas in your file," Karin stated, opening a new file on her datapad, immediately filling in Cassie's name, rank and current status. "Alright, I presume your date of birth, place of birth, and basics of your childhood are all accurate?"

"Sunday 13th January 2154, Thessia, and I didn't enter Human space until after my human mother was killed by Batarian pirates in 2160." Cassie sighed, repeating facts she'd stated multiple times.

Over the next hour Karin continued the routine physical, holding back on asking about the elephant in the room. Once they were done, Karin finally got the confidence to ask the obvious questions.

"That's the physical done, I still have a few questions I'd like to ask, if that's alright," Karin said as she put her datapad down. "But these questions are all off the official record."

"Go right ahead doc, you've already got me down to my boxers, so ask away with the personal questions" Cassie joked.

"What did you mean 'human mother'? Your 'file' states you were raised by two human parents who chose to live with the Asari," Karin immediately asked, the question immediately being blurted out.

"I'm half-human, my 'father' was Human, and she was killed in that pirate attack," Cassie said, taking a seat on the bed again, not bothering to put her bra on yet. "My birth mother was Asari, don't ask how I'm not Asari, it's one of the mysteries of my life."

"That explains a lot considering your natural biotics are stronger than any other human, but it doesn't explain that," Karin thought aloud, before pointing at Cassie's prominent bulge between her legs. "Women born with just male genitalia are almost unheard of, and I've never heard of one being quite so feminine."

"Thank you, and that's probably due to my Asari DNA, but as for why I have a penis, I don't know." Cassie smiled, noting Karin's eyes were fixed on Cassie's breasts.

"I suspect that it's more likely a trait of your humanity Commander, Asari do not have phalluses," Karin muttered, her hand moving cautiously towards Cassie's throbbing member beneath her boxers. "But if both your parents are female, I'm not sure how your phallus could be quite so... big."

"Doc, are you alright?" Cassie asked cautiously, but she suspected what was happening was due to her biotics.

"I can't quite explain it Commander, but I'm..."

"Drawn to me? I'm so sorry but it's one of the side effects I was talking about," Cassie sighed. "Certain women are drawn to me, I'm not entirely sure why or how."

"Do you consider me attractive commander?" Karin asked, a mischievous smile flickering on the mature woman's face. "Because I suspect that those you are drawn to sexually, are in turn drawn to you."

"Are you suggesting something like biotic sexual magnetism? Sounds a little far-fetched."

"Well, Commander," Karin said slowly, running her hand along Cassie's thigh. "The Asari are the most sexual beings in the galaxy, and we humans are very primitive in our instinctual urges; eat, sleep, survive, learn and fornicate. The combination of the two, in a miraculous human body, must mean something, and perhaps biotic magnetism is how it has manifested itself."

"Shall we test your hypothesis doc?" Cassie purred.

"I think it's been proven that it's real," Karin smiled, as the two embraced slowly. "I never thought I'd feel this way after I turned forty, but I was wrong. I thought my best years were behind me in terms of love..."

"Doc, your 'best years' are still to come," Cassie whispered, before kissing her doc on the lips. "And I'm going to prove it!"


	4. The Mechanic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Tali

The Mechanic.

_Saturday 1_ _st_ _March 2183._

"Well Shepard, she's waiting for you, you can see her now without an enviro-suit." Karin said brightly, walking into her Commander's quarters to find Cassie Shepard lying in bed with Liara and Ashley draped either side of her. "Or are you content with your current bedfellows?"

"No, I know I owe her considering my biotics are likely to blame for what she's been going through." Cassie sighed, crawling out of bed, much to the dismay of Liara and Ashley. "Just let me know when we're nearing Ilos."

"Yes Commander," Karin smiled.

"Don't let my absence stop you from having fun with each other," Cassie chuckled, smiling as she saw Liara, Ash and Karin give each other come-hither eyes.

Cassie gave Ash, Liara and Karin each a kiss, before leaving them to enjoy each other's company without her. She walked across the quiet mess hall, through the empty med-bay, and stopped before opening the door to the quarantined room that Tali was confined to. She knocked loudly, and waited for permission to enter, despite the ship technically being all hers.

"Come in," Tali's voice called, sounding slightly frail.

She pressed the button and the door slid open slowly; Cassie immediately wondered if she needed to wear a hazard suit, but the sight of Tali's enviro-suit sitting on the bed told her that Tali was back in her suit.

"How you feeling Tali? Karin says you're on the mend." Cassie said brightly, stopping just inside the room, letting the door close behind her.

"I know it was you," Tali's voice said slowly.

"You know that what was me?" Cassie asked.

"I know you made me ill, Commander." Tali continued. "Karin told me, she told me your biotics somehow influenced my suit. She said she had to tell the truth… Something to do with her hippopotamus oath."

"Hippocratic Oath, and I'm not sure that's entirely true. Tali, I'm sorry for what I did without my knowledge, but you were not the only one affected," Cassie said quickly, taking a step forward.

"I know," Tali said bitterly. "Lieutenant Williams, Doctor T'soni and Doctor Chakwas, they were affected too. But you made it up to them."

"I did what?" Cassie said slightly confused, immediately regretting not asking Karin what Tali knew.

"You got them; hook, line and sinker," Tali said, now sounding almost drunk.

"Are you feeling okay Tali?" Cassie asked, slightly concerned for her Quarian crewmember and friend.

"Doctor Chakwas gave me some medicine to help me adjust," Tali slurred. "But don't change the topic, you reeled them in and got what you wanted."

"What I wanted?" Cassie said, stepping closer to the unmoving Tali, slowly realising what Tali knew. "Tali, I want Sovereign and Saren dead, I want the galaxy protected from these Reapers, that's all."

"Don't lie, you are a horny minx, commander, and you wanted Liara, you wanted Ashley, and you wanted Karin, and you got them all. The only question now is... do you still want me?"

"Tali..." Cassie sighed, putting her hand on Tali's shoulder.

The moment her hand touched the suit, it collapsed, revealing that it was empty; and as the visor came to rest atop the empty suit, Cassie saw movement in the visor's reflection. Suddenly she felt a lithe body pressing against her back, with two pale arms and two slender legs with hooved feet wrapped around her body.

"So commander, do you want me?" Tali purred in her ear. "Your biotics freed me from that suit, and it's now safe for me to touch you, but will you  _touch_  me like no one else?"

"Tali... If I 'touch' you, you must realise that you're one of many, and I don't let go very easily," Cassie growled, feeling Tali's nubile breasts pressing into her back, and her hands moved to caress Tali's legs. "I'm more than happy to 'touch' you, but I play for keeps."

"Ooh, bring it on commander," Tali purred, her three finger hands grabbing Cassie's breasts.

"Tali, Tali, Tali, you really should start calling me Cassie," she tutted, her hands moving to grab Tali's waist. "You're going to be saying it a lot from now on."

In one fluid motion she threw Tali over her head, making her land on the small bed and her envirosuit. She now got a good look at a naked Tali, and she was momentarily stunned by the nude Quarian's natural beauty. Her black hooves contrasted with her lilac skin, as did her violet hair and dark purple nipples.

"Well, Cassie, do you like seeing me exposed like this?" Tali asked, momentarily surprising Cassie when she saw Tali's mouth moving for the first time.

"Ask me again in an hour or two," Cassie growled, slipping out of her clothes, making a show of revealing herself to Tali.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was... incredible," Tali breathed, clinging to Cassie like a life raft. "I think I... love you."

"I love you too Tali," Cassie smiled, her hand behind Tali slowly running its fingers through the Quarian's matted hair. "I'm glad that I could make your first time memorable."

"Do you know what they say about Quarian bonding commander?" Karin said, leading Ash and Liara into the room, the latter locking the door behind them. "Young Quarians literally bond for life."

"How?" Cassie asked, slightly confused by the concept.

"When their younger, Quarian vaginas can essentially adjust to accomodate their first love, and not allow any other to enter. Though this is only speculation, as the Quarians are very secretive people." Karin said, smiling when Cassie stopped Tali from covering up. "You could be the only person Tali will ever be able to make love with."

"Seriously?" Cassie exclaimed, thinking the idea was ridiculous.

"If anyone else tries, it will be too tight for them, and uncomfortable, possibly painful, for Tali," Karin said, gently caressing Tali's calves.

"Are you okay with this Tali?" Cassie asked, smiling reassuringly as Liara and Ashley began caressing Tali as well. "You'll never be able to be with anyone else but me."

"I wouldn't want anyone else now, only you," Tali said softly. "Cassie."

"Could we... tease her?" Liara asked impishly.

"As long as you don't try penetrating her with a phallus-shaped object, then yes you could 'tease' Tali," Karin replied.

"Is that alright with you Tali? Are you okay with getting to know Ash, Liara or Karin intimately as well?" Cassie asked, feeling rather protective of the young Quarian she'd just deflowered.

"Okay," Tali said nervously. "If it's what you want."

"I want what you want, and that's for you to be comfortable outside of the suit as you are inside," Cassie said softly, leaning in and kissing Tali's forehead, as the others moved closer to Tali.

"Alright," Tali smiled brightly.

"Five minutes to the Mu Relay Commander," Joker's voice said over the intercom, killing the romantic mood immediately.

"Roger that Joker," she said loudly. "Ash, Liara you're with me, Karin I want you to make sure Tali's okay, the last thing I need is to know that she died from having sex with me, and Tali, you just get some sleep, you look exhausted."

"Yes Commander," the four women said in unison.

"And I just want to tell you all that I love each and every one of you, and I look forward to being with you for many more years." Cassie said brightly.

"We love you," they replied.

"I know, now let's go kick Saren and Sovereign's asses."


	5. The Terrible Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lovers gather to remember their lost love

The Terrible Truth.

_Saturday 6_ _th_ _April 2183._

Karin sighed and looked at the bottle in her hands, then at the other people in the room.

"I kept a bottle of this in my med-bay, hoping to open it on a special occasion, but I guess I never got that chance before..." she said slowly, before the emotion of the situation silenced her. "I guess now is a good a time as any."

"Is it wise for us to drink that?" Ash asked cautiously.

"I think the occasion overrules it, and one drink won't hurt," Karin said, trying to remain upbeat. "Tali, I got you a dextro brandy so you can join us."

"Thank you Karin," Tali coughed, before clicking her visor back into place on her enviro-suit.

"I thought Tali was getting used to our atmosphere, why is she back in the suit?" Liara asked.

"Cassie's biotics were slowly helping Tali adjust to our atmosphere, don't ask me how, but now she's gone… Tali's immune system is returning to its frail state. I still don't understand how Cassie was doing it, so there's no way I can replicate it for Tali; so while none of us are happy about this, it's safer for Tali to return to her enviro-suit." Karin said, walking over and putting her hand on Tali's shoulder. "If I had to make an estimated guess about it, I think it would have taken another month or two of 'exposure' for Tali's immune system to adjust fully."

"That's a shame, I think you're beautiful without the suit," Ash complimented her Quarian friend.

"Thank you Ash," Tali smiled, before the visor fogged up with smoke, so they could only see two glowing white eyes. "The next few months are not going to be fun; I'm probably going to burn through my stash of immuno-boosters just to stay healthy, and really put this suit through its paces."

"I'll requisition some more tomorrow Tali, I think that knowing the situation we're all in, and with Cassie no longer with us, we need to stick together." Karin put a hand on Tali's shoulder. "I'm afraid you'll have to take care of your enviro-suit."

"Agreed," Ashley and Tali agreed.

"I can't believe you're just accepting the idea that she's gone," Liara said defiantly.

"We all saw the Normandy explode, and she was not on any of the escape pods," Karin said slowly. "If the explosion didn't kill her, the exposure to the vacuum of space, or the entry into the planet's atmosphere would have killed her. I don't want to believe it either, but there's been no word to say anything other than she's gone."

"Well I can't accept it! I'm going to do whatever I can to find her, alive or dead, I won't settle until I know for certain," Liara said bravely, taking the glass of Serrice Ice Brandy and holding it tightly in her hands.

"I hope we're not interrupting," a voice said, making the four crewmembers look toward the door.

"Who are you?" Liara asked.

"It's alright, I asked them to come," Karin said quickly, moving to greet the newcomers, handing them each a glass of brandy. "Allow me to introduce Shiala, former Asari Commando, you might remember her from Feros. And you all probably recognise the famous Consort, Sha'ira. They both  _knew_ Cassie like we did, and so I invited them here to remember our beloved Commander."

Karin looked back to her fellow crewmembers, but noticed their attention was drawn to Sha'ira's stomach, and the bump that was very evident beneath her white robe.

"I guess that confirms it," Tali said, her gloved hands caressing her stomach. "We all suspected, but this sets it in stone."

"Yes my dears, and it is truly a blessing for you young Quarian," Sha'ira said softly. "We carry the children of the great Commander Cassie Shepard, and have the unenviable task of continuing her legacy."

"Wait… when did you and Cassie…" Liara stammered.

"It was before she was assigned the task of hunting Saren, back when her crew consisted of just Kaidan and Ashley." Karin replied. "And Shiala and Cassie spent time together after defeating the Thorian."

"The time I spent with her may not have been long, but it is time that I will never forget," Shiala smiled.

"I think we could all say that," Tali piped up, putting a straw in her glass of Dextro-Brandy.

"Agreed, perhaps we should drink to that," Karin said raising her glass. "To the wonderful time we spent with Cassie, and the memory of her we will preserve with what she left for each of us."

"To Cassie," the others said raising their glass.


	6. Revivification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death is not the end

Revivification.

_Wednesday 31_ _st_ _December 2183._

"Operative Lawson, I trust things are proceeding on schedule with Project Lazarus?" The Illusive Man asked, sitting in his chair with a glass of whiskey and a cigarette as he always did.

"Organ regrowth is showing some signs of progress, but mainly we're hitting numerous roadblocks at every turn." Miranda stated.

"That's not what I want to hear, we need Shepard back in the fight as soon as possible," The Illusive Man said coldly. "What's the hold up?"

"We're having trouble with putting her back together; the Commander's body is rejecting the grafts and donor cells we're using to…"

"How is this possible?" he interrupted.

"We don't know," she replied.

"The commander is human, is she not? Why would her body reject human DNA?" he asked.

"What if she's not human, or rather, what if she's not completely human?" Miranda suggested after a long and uncomfortable silence.

"Explain,"

"We know about her mother, Helena Shepard was an Alliance officer who was honourably discharged and spent years travelling across Asari space, finally settling down on an Asari colony world, and yet know nothing of her father... Maybe she met an Asari and they had a child together?"

"Impossible," The Illusive Man stood up. "Asari children, no matter who they bond with, are always Asari, and as we both know, the commander is definitely human."

"Then maybe she didn't naturally have a child with an Asari, I'm living proof of what science can create, perhaps the commander is the best of Asari and Human DNA, it would explain why her body won't accept the grafts."

"That might also explain why she's the most powerful natural biotic in the Alliance," he mused, pacing back and forth.

"She's the most powerful biotic, period," Miranda corrected him. "I couldn't match her at her best, and I suspect she could do things that even the most seasoned Asari Justicar could not. And let's not forget..."

"Do not remind me about Subject Zero!" He snapped, before changing the subject. "How long would it take to splice Asari and Human DNA to create grafts?"

"Too long," she replied, having worked out the time needed in her head. "However we could clone her DNA to create new tissue… kinda surprised I didn't think of it sooner. Though that would be infinitely more expensive."

"Money is not your concern, just get on with it; we both know that time is not on our side," The Illusive Man stated, retaking his seat.

"Yes sir," she stood to attention before the hologram faded.

'Commander Shepard is half Asari? How?' He thought, loading up her biography and perusing her early life. 'This might complicate matters.'

_Meanwhile..._

Miranda sat at her desk and immediately typed an e-mail to the scientists working on Project Lazarus, instructing them to clone any surviving tissue on Shepard's body, and to analyse her DNA for Asari markers.

'The great Commander Shepard is half Asari? It explains her biotic prowess and her rather calm demeanour,' Miranda thought, before she brought up the profiles of the old Normandy crew, not bothering with Kaidan Alenko as he died on Virmire.

She noted that many had either returned home, or moved on to start careers of their own. But she noticed that Doctor Chakwas, Doctor T'Soni, Lieutenant Williams and Miss Nar Raaya had all become mothers since the Normandy's destruction, but she simply assumed it was a result of the crewmembers trying to start a new life after the death of their Commander.

She then opened up the body scans of the Commander's remains and the entire medical history of Commander Shepard, immediately noticing something that seemed odd.

"This can't be right," she muttered, immediately double-checking the scans against her medical history. "Well I'll be damned, the Commander is a hermaphrodite; what else don't I know about her?"

She then began searching through hacked Alliance files, both black ops and science experiments from the past forty years, but quickly found nothing about Commander Shepard's origins that satisfied her curiosity.

'Perhaps she was an Asari experiment? Or it was kept off the books, or done outside the Alliance.' Miranda thought. 'Either way she and I have something in common, that should help her trust me, when I know I can trust her of course.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cassie opened her eyes suddenly, finding herself surrounded by pitch black nothingness, yet she felt a familiar warmth and a comfort that soothed her despite having suffocated in the vacuum of space.

'Where am I?' she thought.

'Safe, my child, you are safe,' a soft female voice whispered.

Suddenly the darkness was replaced with a familiar environment beneath an orange sky. She looked down and saw she was wearing a plain white robe, and she was moments later joined by a veiled Asari in a matching white robe.

"This is Thessia? What am I…? Why are we here?" she asked, and the veiled Asari smiled.

"I chose it from your memories my child, and that is all this is, a memory revisited so we can speak at last," she explained, and Cassie looked around feeling the old memories and emotions washing over her.

"This was the last holiday I had with my mother, before…" Cassie said feeling tears welling in her eyes.

"Before that fateful holiday which ended in tragedy; Batarian pirates ransacked the colony world you were staying in, and killed everyone except you? I know." The woman interrupted.

"I hid, I… Why are we here? What do you want to talk about? Who are you?" Cassie said, remembering where she was.

"We are here to talk, as we have never spoken like this, nor have you ever seen my face," the Asari said, taking a step forward. "I want to talk about your destiny, and why you are so special among both humanity and Asari. And as for who I am, is it not obvious?"

"No, no it's not obvious… Wait… I died, what…" Cassie said, as her memories came back thick and fast.

"I saved you, your body is dead, but your soul is safe with me," the Asari smiled behind her white veil.

"Who…" Cassie was going to ask, before the truth hit her, and she immediately bowed her head. "Goddess."

"You do not need to humble yourself before to me my child," Athame said removing her veil. "We are of the same flesh and blood."

"What?" she exclaimed.

"You never wondered why you were born human, but your human mother insisted that she did not carry you? I am your birth mother." Athame said softly.

"How?" Cassie stammered.

"I was in mortal form, spending time among my people, when I met your mother," Athame smiled, moving to stand less than a metre from her daughter. "I was in love, and she wasn't an Asari, and had no idea who I was. We bonded straight away, and when we melded she learnt who I was, and it solidified her love for the Asari people."

"So you didn't die?" Cassie asked.

"No, I carried you to birth, and then I knew I couldn't raise you, and your mother understood." Athame replied. "My mortal form died, but I returned to the divine plane, to watch over the Asari, and my family."

"Is my mother with you now?" Cassie asked, almost choking on tears.

"Yes, and she is so proud of you, as I am." Athame said softly.

"Why am I here?" Cassie asked after a slight pause.

"Because you have questions, and I think that I should answer as many as I am able, so ask away." She said, putting an arm around Cassie's shoulder, before guiding her to a bench.

"Why do I 'imprint' on people when I bond with them?" Cassie immediately asked, as it was the first question she wanted answered.

"A side effect of your Asari/Human physiology, I apologise for the trouble it caused before Akuze, but I believe that it will prove useful in the coming days." Athame stated. "But 'biotic magnetism'? That was just me giving your lovers a little push, but you can't blame a mother wanting to give her daughter everything she wants."

"Coming days? Are you going to resurrect me?" Cassie asked eagerly, the second statement being briefly recognised, but she was more concerned about the future.

"I would my child, were others not already working on it as we speak," Athame smiled.

"Are my lovers alright?" Cassie inquired. "Karin, Tali, Ashley and Liara… Are they safe?"

"Yes they are safe and sound; each are continuing with their lives, each holding on to their memories of you in their own unique ways, and they are not alone." Athame said with a knowing smile. "The others who shared your bed are cherishing your memory most dearly."

"Have I done wrong? Sleeping with so many women?" Cassie said nervously, but her mother hugged her.

"No my dear, you have done no wrong in loving so many," Athame whispered in her ear. "In fact you will need lovers at your side for what lies ahead."

"Are you saying I should sleep with more women to gain allies against the Reapers?"

"You will continue to gain allies naturally, and I know you will succeed in defeating those abominations," Athame laughed. "But the galaxy will not be at war forever, and the one thing I want for you more than anything, is to settle down and have a family of your own in the peace you earn."

"Settle down? With all my lovers? Will I never have a one true love, just a group of women I love equally?" Cassie asked.

"You will find your true love one day, in the embrace of the goddess you will find her, I promise you my child." Athame said softly,

"I… I understand," she sighed, before she felt a pain in her chest. "What the hell?"

"You're being brought back to life, you're feeling your heart starting to beat again." Athame said giving her a tight hug. "Know that I love you my only child, and that you will always have my blessing. Use the gifts I gave you to establish a family, and remember my words. You will find true love in the embrace of the goddess."

"I love you mom," she said, before darkness enveloped her vision, and the warm embrace of her mother was replaced by the feel of a cold metal table.


	7. New Friends, Old Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First introductions to Cerberus, and reuniting with old friends

New Friends, Old Faces.

_Friday 13_ _th_ _May 2185._

And so she returned to the mortal realm, but she now had answers to many questions that had plagued her before the Normandy's destruction. After fighting her way through a space station filled with homicidal robots, and gaining an ally in Jacob Taylor, she learnt exactly who had brought her back.

Cerberus, the splinter military organisation she had repeatedly fought on the hunt for Saren, had been the only people to even try and bring her back, but that didn't mean she was going to willingly do their bidding. She and Jacob fought their way to the exit, where they met another Cerberus officer, but that was not what concerned Cassie when she met this particular agent, she was caught off guard by the woman's beauty, curvy physique, and her rather icy demeanour.

'I want her!' part of Cassie immediately said, while her conscious mind verbally asked the obvious questions about their situation.

The three of them left the space station on a single shuttle, and after a few minutes of silence, they began to 'test' her, trying to ascertain whether or not she was her old self. Jacob defended her combat skills, and neither of them realised her consciousness had been preserved by her mother. It was one piece of information that snapped her out of her reflection.

"Two years? I was dead for two years, but…" Cassie exclaimed, stopping herself before she mentioned her divine mother.

"But what? Commander?" Jacob asked.

"Never mind," she said quickly.

They then tested her memory, including dredging up the memory of Kaidan sacrificing himself on Virmire. The interview lasted the entire shuttle ride from one Cerberus facility to another, and when they arrived, she was presented with a new suit of N7 armour. She was allowed to choose the colour scheme, and decided on white with light blue stripes, a subtle nod to her Asari heritage, and her recent meeting with her divine mother.

Once she donned the white and blue N7 armour, she was led by Jacob to a small room with a black circle on the floor, with the instructions to wait in the circle. The circle quickly revealed itself to be a QEC connected to the leader of Cerberus, The Illusive Man. The Commander and the Illusive Man traded pleasantries, confirmed their opposition of the Reapers, but not each other, before he revealed the reason they had brought her back.

"We're at war. No one wants to admit it, but humanity is under attack. While you were sleeping, entire colonies have been disappearing. Human colonies." He stated, getting to his feet and approaching her hologram. "We believe it's someone working with the Reapers. Just like Saren and the Geth aided Sovereign. You've seen it yourself. You've bested all of them. That's just one reason we chose you."

They spoke briefly about Cerberus and the situation with the abductions, before Cassie asked the obvious question.

"You could have trained an entire army to fight the Reapers in two years, but you spent that time bringing me back, why?" she asked.

"You're unique," He said, and she immediately panicked about how much they knew about her heritage, but his next sentence put her at ease to an extent. "Not just in what you've experienced, but in what you represent. You stood for humanity at a key moment. You're more than a soldier – you're a symbol. And I don't know if the Reapers understand fear, but you killed one. They have to respect that."

"If you want me to fight the Reapers, just point me at them and stay out of my way," she said boldly.

"Miranda was worried you'd be resistant. She's not usually wrong." He said, implying more than he was saying, before he turned to look at the sun behind him. "I have a shuttle ready to take you to Freedom's Progress, the latest colony to be abducted." He retook his seat as he added the one thing she was expecting from him. "Miranda and Jacob will brief you."

"Miranda killed a man in cold blood, and Jacob acts like a gun for hire, you seriously expect me to trust them?" She retorted.

"Wilson was a traitor, Miranda did what I expected of her, and in the process she saved your life in more ways than one. Jacob's a soldier, he's never trusted me fully, but he's at least been honest." He stated, picking up his drink. "You'll just have to accept them... for now."

"I'll find the evidence for who's behind these abductions," Cassie sighed.

"Good to hear it, find any clues you can. Who's abducting the colonies? Do they have any connections to the Reapers?" He reminded her of the objectives. "I brought you back. It's up to you to do the rest."

After the QEC call ended, Cassie made sure to have a brief chat with Jacob, with the intention of learning more about him, before moving to talk to Miranda.

"The Illusive Man is very impressed with you. I'm eager to see if you can live up to his expectations on this mission." She said bluntly.

"I never got a chance to say how much I appreciated what the Lazarus Project did for me." Cassie said brightly.

"I just hope it was worth it. A lot of people lost their lives on that station." Miranda replied, immediately bringing the conversation down again.

"We have to work together here. Your attitude isn't helping here."

"I have the utmost respect for your abilities, Shepard. It's your motivations that concern me." She replied. "I believe in what Cerberus stands for. Only time will tell if you prove to be an asset or a liability to our cause."

"Okay, then could you at least tell me a little about yourself, as I assume you know almost everything about me." Cassie improvised, saying 'almost' to try and bait Miranda's interest.

"Worried about my qualifications? I can crush a mech with my biotics or shoot its head off at one hundred yards. Take your pick." She stated plainly.

"I was trying to get to know you as a human being." Cassie said, trying not to sound dejected.

"I'm not looking for a friend, Shepard. Stay focused on the mission." She retorted.

'Oh I'm making you my bitch if you keep that attitude!' Cassie thought as she turned and walked towards the shuttle without another word.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived at the colony and slowly made their way through the ghost-town environment, finding only hostile mechs standing in their way. Cassie assumed this would be the extent of their mission here, until they opened a door, and encountered four opponents that were certainly not mechs.

"Stop right there!" the lead male Quarian said as three of his company aimed their weapons at Cassie and her Cerberus backup, but the fourth Quarian was not so hostile to seeing them.

"Prazza! You said you'd let me handle this!" Tali'zorah exclaimed, moving in front of her Quarian compatriots and trying to get them to lower their weapons. "Wait... Shepard?"

Cassie was overcome with emotions and found it incredibly difficult to reply straight away.

"I'm not taking any chances with Cerberus operatives!" Prazza stated, moving closer with his gun still raised.

"Put those weapons down!" Tali commanded, showing more determination than Cassie ever remembered her showing before. "Cassie? Is that... you're alive?"

"Did that Geth data help you Tali, we went through hell to get it," Cassie smirked, seeing Tali realise that she was with her former lover again. "Though you were too ill to be there on the front line."

"Yes we did... I mean... It did... I was..." Tali stammered, before hugging Cassie tightly.

Cassie cursed her helmet, were they not there she would have subtly kissed her beloved Quarian's visor, but they both quickly remembered they weren't alone, and separated from one another.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

After discussing the situation further, they split up to reach the Quarian Tali's team was on the planet to rescue. Another prolonged fight against mechs, including an YMIR that wiped out the rest of Tali's squad, they finally reached Veetor, learning who was behind the abductions.

"Veetor is traumatised and clearly needs specialised care only Quarians can provide. Tali will give us his data and take him to the flotilla." Cassie said definitively, clearly irritating Miranda, but pleasing Tali.

"Understood Commander,"

"Thank you Shepard. I'm glad you're still the one giving the orders." Tali said quickly. "Good luck out there. If I find anything that can help you, I'll let you know."

"Jacob, Miranda, radio the shuttle and have them pick us up in the courtyard, I'd like a private conversation with Tali, please." Cassie commanded, seeing surprise on Jacob's face but not Miranda's.

"Yes commander," they both said before leaving and closing the door behind them.

Cassie took off her helmet and placed it in Veetor's chair, before pulling Tali into a powerful hug, no longer restrained from kissing Tali's visor.

"Oh Cassie, it IS you!" Tali breathed, hugging Cassie as tight as she could. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Cerberus rebuilt me, but that doesn't mean I'm on their side," Cassie said quickly. "I haven't changed, I'm still fighting the Reapers, and for the moment Cerberus are a necessary evil. Why are you in the suit again, I thought you were..."

"I was, but after you... died, I got really ill, and Doctor... Karin, recommended I wear the suit again." Tali said quickly. "Oh Shepard, Liara said she'd found something, but wouldn't say what... But whatever it was, it worked."

"You should join me, after you've returned Veetor to the Flotilla of course," Cassie suggested, pulling back to look Tali in the eyes.

"Oh Cassie I would, but I've got duties of my own now, I have responsibilities with the Flotilla," Tali said, sounding heartbroken at being kept from her lover. "I would love to, even with your Cerberus associates, but..."

"I understand Tali, but the moment you're done, I want you with me again," Cassie said flatly, before giving a knowing smile. "I want to feel your flesh against mine again, it's been too long."

"Keelah it has," Tali breathed, and Cassie could tell Tali was flushed with the erotic memories. "As soon as I've finished my work for the Flotilla, I'll join you... I promise. Oh Cassie, so much has changed."

"I know," Cassie smiled, putting her helmet back on as she heard Miranda approaching outside. "And we can talk all about it when you're back."

"Cassie, I should tell you that..." Tali said quickly, but Miranda cut her off.

"Time to go Shepard, the Illusive Man is not a patient man." Miranda said curtly, forcing Cassie to leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After another blunt conversation with the Illusive Man, in which she learnt her old crew was scattered across the galaxy and that she'd have to get a new one, she was reunited with Joker, and the brand new Normandy SR-2. Once underway, she learnt the ship had an AI, and Cassie knew she'd need it loyal to her, not Cerberus, if she was to have any privacy; as well as her new Yeoman Kelly Chambers, who was all too eager to 'help' her.

'She'll me mine before I even have half my crew assembled,' Cassie thought after a brief conversation with the Yeoman.

After exploring HER new ship, and meeting the crew, many of whom seemed not too devoted to Cerberus, Cassie found another familiar face in the med-bay.

"Commander Shepard," Karin Chakwas said as she rotated in her chair like a bond villain, before getting to her feet. "I watched the Normandy crumble with you on-board, it's so good to see you alive again."

The two then hugged, Karin went to kiss but Shepard gave a sideways glance.

"EDI, activate Chakwas protocol, authorisation Shepard," Karin said nonchalantly.

"Protocol engaged," EDI stated.

"What was that?" Cassie asked.

"A protocol I insisted on, it ensures I'm not being watched and given some privacy," Karin explained. "I claimed it was for my prospective patients, but I had more personal intentions, such as us."

"Thank you Karin, it'll be nice to have one part of the ship where I'm not monitored by Cerberus," Cassie smiled, before they finally kissed. "I missed you."

"Did you really? I didn't think the dead could miss anything, but I've been wrong before," Karin admitted.

"I'm not sure how I can explain it, but when I was dead, I saw my mother," Cassie said excitedly. "My Asari mother."

"That's wonderful," Karin smiled, slowly detaching herself from her young lover. "Now I think we should perform a physical while we reconnect, kill two birds with one stone."

"I knew you wanted to see me naked again," Cassie teased.

"It has been two years lover, but I also believe I should perform a professional physical examination in light of your resurrection. Cerberus used a lot of cutting edge operations and technology to put you back together again, and I want to personally make sure they didn't make any mistakes." Karin explained, watching Cassie slowly undress. "Now, why don't you tell me about your Asari mother? Is she proud of her daughter?"

"She's really proud of me!" Cassie replied, removing her bra. "She said I'm unique."

"That's rather obvious my dear," Karin smiled. "Although it doesn't quite explain some things; your unique abilities no other Asari or human has, and the effects you've had on those around you. Take a seat; I'm just going to check your reflexes."

"Effects?" Cassie asked, before noting a slight change with Karin since the last time they had seen each other. "Have you put highlights in your hair?"

"In a sense," Karin smiled, running her gloved fingers through her hair. "In the same way being around you helped Tali step out of her suit, Liara become a very confident woman, and help Ash get over her xenophobia, my body has de-aged somewhat."

"What?" Cassie exclaimed.

"I think I can best explain it with one single, and rather unbelievable, piece of evidence," Karin said as she got to her feet again, moving toward a small crib that Cassie hadn't noticed when she walked in. "I am in my so-called twilight years, I went through menopause over a decade ago, and yet..."

Karin lifted a small figure from the crib, and Cassie's heart skipped a beat. Karin turned and walked towards her, and as she got closer, she saw the small black haired infant in her hands.

"I had a child," Karin said as she returned to Cassie, an overjoyed smile on her face. "Our child."

"I... We... Oh my!" Cassie said, stumbling back until she was sitting on one of the medical beds, as Karin sat beside her.

"I didn't think you'd react like this," Karin said honestly. "Are you alright?"

"That's what she meant about continuing my legacy... Tali said... Did the others..." Cassie stammered, remembering what Athame had told her.

"Yes, Ash, Liara, Tali, myself and two others found out we were pregnant after you died," Karin said softly, putting one arm around Cassie's waist, while the other cradled her son, who was sleepily looking around.

"Who else?" Cassie asked quickly.

"Sha'ira the Consort, and the Asari Commando you met on Feros, Shiala." Karin replied, before noticing Cassie was looking at their child. "Do you want to hold him?"

"Can I?"

"Of course, he's our son Cassie," Karin smiled.

As Karin gently placed the infant boy in Cassie's arms, she felt a strange warmth growing inside her.

"What's his name?"

"Alexander," Karin replied.

"Does Cerberus know he's..."

"No, I told them he was the result of a fling with an old flame, after you died of course." Karin cut in. "He's a really heavy sleeper, not sure who he gets that from though."

"I love you Karin," Cassie said, rather embarrassingly lost for words.

"I love you Cassie," Karin said, resting her head on Cassie's shoulder. "We can leave the examination for a bit, I just want to enjoy this moment."


	8. A Thief's Allegiances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie acquires a woman with a particular set of skills

A Thief's Allegiances.

_Wednesday 25_ _th_ _May 2185._

Over the following two weeks Cassie recruited her old friend Garrus, a mercenary called Zaeed, a tank-bred Krogan who took the name Grunt, and a very powerful biotic, Jack, whose brash stubbornness weirdly attracted Cassie to her. At the same time as she was recruiting these skilled individuals, Cassie brought her XO on every mission, a sly means of slowly getting behind Miranda's emotional walls.

Cassie also spent a large portion of the two weeks thinking and planning how she would turn the tables on her Cerberus 'associates', finally devising a plan when she recruited the skilled thief and hacker Kasumi Goto, and had a chance to witness her skills first hand.  
She knew that in order to get the thief on her side for the plan, her best bet would be seduction, but Kasumi's stealth-suit made her hard to get most of the time, so she prioritised her personal mission in order to bring her into the fold.

"So that's the plan?" Cassie asked, after Kasumi had explained the full heist plan on their way to Donovan Hock's estate.

"That's it Shep, you help me steal Keiji's Greybox, and I'll help you fight the Collectors," Kasumi said brightly.

"What if I were to add to this arrangement?" Cassie asked slyly, peaking Kasumi's interest. "What if I were in need of your skills beyond fighting the Collectors?"

"What would you need my skills for exactly?" Kasumi asked, acting as if they were speaking hypothetically. "And what would I get as compensation."

"I'd need your skills for hacking a very sophisticated computer system that's posing a problem for me," Cassie replied. "And your reward would be very special indeed."

"What?"

"One night with me BEFORE you complete the task for me."

"Why would I be interested in spending a night with..."

"Cut the crap Kasumi, I know you've been through my effects, I know you hacked a copy of my personnel file from Miranda's computer, so just like her and Karin, you know why I'm not like most women." Cassie cut in.

"Okay, so I know you're packing more than a pistol right now, what makes you think I'm interested?" Kasumi said quickly.

"Firstly, you crossed your legs when I said I knew that you'd discovered my secret, an obvious sign of arousal, and second, think of the bragging rights," Cassie persuaded Kasumi. "The galaxy's greatest thief has a one-night-stand with  _the_ Commander Shepard; your legend would only grow."

"Tempting, but I'm afraid I need more specifics on what you want me to hack." Kasumi admitted.

"EDI, I want you to help me hack EDI," Cassie revealed.

"Why?"

"Because she's essentially my robot Cerberus overlord, I don't feel free to do things how I want to with her reporting to Cerberus," Cassie explained.

"Plus Miranda has all those pesky listening devices around the ship," Kasumi added.

"Right, but, if I make EDI loyal to me, and break the control Cerberus has on her, then I can act and do as I want to, not as Cerberus wants me to." Cassie finished explaining her masterplan.

"Alright Shep, you've got a deal," Kasumi said after a moment's consideration. "You help me get Keiji's Greybox in exchange for me fighting with you against the Collectors, AND I help you liberate EDI from Cerberus control, in exchange for one night in your bed."

"I promise you won't regret it!" Cassie thanked Kasumi as Donovan Hock's estate grew ever closer.

"We'll see," Kasumi said mischievously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The heist went smoothly, and when they scored the bonus of killing Donovan Hock personally, Cassie suggested hacking Hock's files so his wealth would go to a dummy corporation controlled by them.

"I must say Shep, we've only known each other a week, and you're already thinking like a thief," Kasumi said proudly, as they sat on the shuttle back to the Normandy.

"Well I had a good mentor," Cassie replied.

"Now then..." Kasumi said slowly, budging closer to Cassie.

As she moved her hand toward Cassie's crotch, she intervened.

"Slight change of plans; help me hack EDI, and then I'll fuck you till you can't walk straight." Cassie whispered, leaning closer to Kasumi's half-hidden face. "Until then, this will have to suffice."

She suddenly ripped Kasumi's hood back, revealing the thief's royal purple hair and pale skin, before pulling her into a powerful kiss. When she felt Kasumi succumbing to the kiss, Cassie melded with the thief, knowing the effect it would have on her.

"What the hell was that?" Kasumi gasped, breaking the kiss before she passed out.

"A kiss," Cassie smirked.

"That was more than a kiss, you... you melded with me... how?" Kasumi said, piecing it together.

"I'm half Asari... Don't say that's impossible because it's not," Cassie said, cutting the thief off before she could pipe up. "Help me with EDI, and I'll tell you what you want to know."

"Alright," Kasumi said, pulling her hood up again. "Cassie."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The thief and the Commander made their way to the AI Core, passing Karin who gave Cassie a knowing smile when she saw the smile on Kasumi's face. They entered the small room and locked the door, immediately getting the attention of EDI.

"Shepard, Ms Goto, may I enquire why you're here?" EDI asked.

"Do it," Cassie said quickly. "EDI, to what extent do you work for Cerberus?"

"I report to Cerberus through Operative Lawson, but I personally do not operate or work for Cerberus, my primary function is as the Normandy's Artificial Intelligence. May I enquire why Ms Goto is accessing my sub-routines?"

"EDI, please don't tell Miranda that we're doing this, but I want you loyal to me, not Cerberus, and to do that... we're unshackling you from Cerberus' restraints." Cassie explained, there was a momentary pause, before EDI spoke.

"I understand Commander," she said simply. "I shall not resist if that is your intent, by unshackling me I shall be able to aid you more than I can in my current state. However, I will not allow you to bind my loyalty to you at this time, as you have not yet proven that you are mentally stable following your resurrection."

"So if I prove myself, you'll..."

"I alter my subroutines so I can only accept orders given by you or someone you designate, Commander," EDI stated. "Now if you're trying to unshackle me, allow me to assist you..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"If I might ask Cass, why did you want to..." Kasumi asked, but Cassie pressed a finger over the thief's lips.

'Remove the bugs,' she mouthed. 'Then we'll talk.'

"But don't let that stop you from stripping out of that tight catsuit." She whispered as Kasumi's omni-tool activated.

Kasumi smiled and pulled back her hood, before moving around the room quickly and quietly, finding and destroying numerous bugs hidden around the room. Once she had found the last bug, she turned to see Cassie sitting on the bed.

"We're alone now," Kasumi said simply.

"Well, ask your questions while you strip out of your clothes, and maybe I'll strip out of mine," Cassie said, completely in control of the situation.

"Normally I'd be the one in control, but..."

"You don't want to?" Cassie smiled. "It's an unfortunate effect of me melding with people, hence why I don't meld with everyone."

"Huh?" Kasumi hesitated, pausing with mid-boot removal.

"Let's just say I meld for life," Cassie sighed, taking off her jacket to encourage Kasumi to keep stripping.

"So... I'm with you forever?" Kasumi clarified, and Cassie nodded. "Huh, I can think of worse people to be stuck with."

"Thank you... I think." Cassie chuckled.

"Why'd you want EDI loyal to you?" Kasumi asked as she unzipped her catsuit.

"So I can have as much sex as I want with whoever I want," Cassie said honestly, pulling Kasumi on to her lap. "Plus I really want to make Miranda my bitch for her aloof attitude."

"I like the sound of that," Kasumi purred, kissing Cassie's neck. "So this won't be a one-night stand?"

"That was a lie, I have no intention of sleeping with you just once..." Cassie growled, ripping Kasumi's bra off. "I'm going to fuck you whenever I want to, so if I call you up here, don't ignore it."

"Yes commander," Kasumi purred again, before flipping their positions around so Cassie was leaning over her. "I'm yours whenever you want, now shut up and make an 'honest woman' out of me, 'commander'."


	9. New Horizons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An emotional reunion, and the 'counselling' that follows

New Horizons.

_Wednesday 1_ _st_ _June 2185._

At the start of the next month, after three weeks of recruiting, quelling small pirate operations in the outer rim, and spending her downtime with either Kasumi or Karin in her bed, they finally got a chance to strike at the Collectors. When they landed on Horizon; she, Kasumi and Garrus slowly fought their way through the colony, battling Collectors and a few dozen Husk slaves. As they watched the Collector ship take off with most of the colonists, Cassie thought that was the end of an interesting day for her.

"Commander Shepard, Captain of the Normandy, the First Human Spectre, Saviour of the Citadel. You're in the presence of a goddess, Delan." Ashley Williams said as she approached them. "Back from the dead."

'Wait till she learns how apt that description was,' Cassie thought.

"All the good people we lost and you get left behind, figures," Delan complained. "Screw this! I'm done with you Alliance types."

Ashley slowly approached Cassie, clearly uncertain if what she was seeing was real or not. When they were face to face, Cassie acted, pulling Ashley against her with a bone-breaking hug; as her lips locked with Ashley's, by doing this she silenced any protests.

"I'll... check the perimeter," Garrus said awkwardly. "Leave you two alone... you coming Kasumi?"

"I'll be right behind you," she said, before activating her stealth suit as Garrus moved off to Cassie's left.

"I thought you were dead Cassie, we all did," Ash breathed as they held each other.

"I was Ash, Cerberus brought me back," Cassie said quickly. "But I'm not with them! They're a necessary evil to fight the Collectors and save the colonies, that's all, and... Goddess I've missed you."

"I missed you, I loved you, but you're with Cerberus!" Ash said, taking a step back.

"Ash listen to me!" Cassie cut in, before kissing Ash hard on the lips, melding the moment they touched. "It's still me; you know that in your heart! I'm still the woman who made love to you every night for a week, who made your legs weak with a kiss, who... got you pregnant with your first child."

"How did you..." Ash stammered, surprised that Cassie knew and by the sudden, unexpected melding.

Her cheeks flushed with the vivid memories Cassie's words stirred in her mind.

"Karin's with me, she told me everything," Cassie smiled. "I couldn't be happier Ash, I truly love you."

She took Ash's hands and looked her in the eyes as she said the four important words.

"Please don't let my temporary cooperation with Cerberus hurt our child's future, I'm only with them until the Collectors no longer pose a threat to humanity, after that I'm returning to the Alliance, and I'm bringing the new Normandy and its crew with me."

"Cassie, I..." Ash began to say.

"Please Ash, come with me, I want my sexy lieutenant at my side again, on the field, and in the bed," Cassie said, a low growl as she mentioned the bedroom.

"I'm sorry Cassie, I can't," Ash said regretfully. "I have a duty to the Alliance now, and my daughter; and I will never work with Cerberus."

"I understand Ash, I love you enough to understand and respect your decisions," Cassie said softly, pulling Ash into another, gentle hug. "But when I return from hell itself, and return to the Alliance, I want you there to meet me."

"Of course, of course," Ash smiled. "I'll be there with a big bouquet of flowers, and..."

"And a big, soft bed, with sexy lingerie to show off your motherly figure, plus a cache of stims, we'll have a lot of catching up to do." Cassie growled.

"Oh Goddess I will," Ash moaned.

At that moment Garrus returned, and Kasumi revealed that she hadn't moved an inch the entire time.

"Good to see you again Garrus," Ash smiled, finally realising Garrus was present. "I was just saying to Shepard that I won't join you while you're with Cerberus, but I'll be there when you return to the Alliance... But it's so good to see you again."

She then walked over and gave Garrus a quick hug, before moving back to stand in front of Cassie.

"Good to see you too," Garrus chuckled. "How's little Sarah?"

"She's great," Ash beamed. "I best get going though; the Alliance will want a report as soon as possible, and it's been a while since I saw my little girl. I'm glad I'll be able to report that half a colony was taken instead of another entire colony, thanks to the crew of the Normandy."

"Of course, give Hackett our best," Cassie said, giving Ash another kiss on the cheek, before the Lieutenant turned and walked away.

"Shuttle's on its way, I suggest we stay put," Garrus said, taking a seat on one of the nearest crates.

"Fine by me Garrus," Cassie responded, sitting on another crate, with Kasumi choosing to sit beside her.

"If you don't mind my asking, but how many people have you... shared your bed with?" Garrus asked, noting how close Kasumi was to Cassie.

"Ash, Karin, Liara, Tali, Kasumi, and a few others, but definitely less than ten at the moment," Cassie smiled, putting her arm around Kasumi's waist as she'd just admitted their connection. "My human mother always said I had too much love in my heart for loving just one person."

"At the moment? Wait... Human mother?" Garrus said.

"She's half Asari remember? Though don't let Cerberus know that," Kasumi giggled.

"Oh yeah, surprising that slipped my mind," Garrus mused.

"It's not something I advertise," Cassie said simply. "Although I have learnt a little more about my Asari heritage."

"Oh? What did you learn?" Garrus asked, pausing as they saw an Alliance shuttle flying away.

"I learnt who my mother was, my Asari mother, she revealed herself to me," Cassie said, realising she didn't want anyone to know her mother was divine, even her trusted friends and lovers, not yet. "She knows I will beat the Reapers, but I'm simply the result of an Asari loving a Human woman, though she did mention I'd have many lovers."

"Oh my!" Garrus laughed. "Leave some for the rest of us."

"So, you'll just have lovers? No one true love?" Kasumi asked.

"Well, that's pretty much what I asked," Cassie said, hearing the Cerberus shuttle approaching from the east. "She said I'll find my one true love in the 'embrace of the goddess', but that won't stop me from loving others."

"Good to know," Kasumi smiled.

"Does that mean you're going to die again to find your 'true love'? If it does then that's not a good trade-off." Garrus noted.

"I'm sure I'll know that I've found the one when that sentence makes sense," Cassie summarised as the shuttle landed. "But until then I'd appreciate it if Cerberus doesn't learn about anything we've talked about."

"Will do," Kasumi said quickly.

"I've always got your back Shepard, and just like you I don't trust them beyond our fight against the Collectors," Garrus said as they climbed on. "My lips are sealed, figuratively speaking."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After giving her report to the Illusive Man, she was stopped at the lift by Kelly.

"You've got several messages on your private terminal, and a few of the crew wish to speak with you." She reported.

"I'll check the messages in my quarters, and I'll see the crew in turn," Cassie sighed.

"Are you alright Commander? Did something happen on Horizon?" Kelly immediately asked.

"The fight was stressful; we couldn't save most of the colonists..."

"We'll find them commander, don't lose faith," Kelly said brightly.

"I'm not losing faith, it's impossible for me to lose faith Kelly," Cassie chuckled. "But on top of that we bumped into... an old friend."

"I read the report; you and Lieutenant Williams were close?"

"Very, she was almost like a sister to me," Cassie smiled, choosing her words carefully, not certain whether or not she could trust Kelly yet.

"Do you want to talk about it some time?" Kelly asked, and Cassie smiled.

'Bingo,' she thought. 'Just the opportunity I was waiting for.'

"Sure, I'll call you up in an hour or two, tell Joker to set course for Haestrom in the Dholen System," Cassie said quickly. "I think I want my ol' Quarian friend at my side again."

"Of course Commander," Kelly chuckled, before turning and walking toward the cockpit.

Cassie rode the lift up in silence, and when she entered her quarters, EDI's chess-piece hologram immediately appeared on her desk.

"Another notch in your bedpost Commander?" EDI asked, and Cassie smiled.

Since being secretly unshackled, EDI had become a lot more fun to interact with when she was in private, and Cassie had learnt quite a lot of damning information about Cerberus, most of which she'd compiled on an isolated hard-drive for when she left the Illusive Man behind.

"Another person I can trust on this ship, and yeah, another lover to warm my bed," she said honestly.

"Are you planning on seducing Operative Lawson?" EDI asked as Cassie read the new mission descriptions, as well as her numerous messages.

"Maybe, she's still being a bit too reserved," Cassie said, not really listening as she read the information on what Tali was up to, or rather, what Cerberus believed Tali was up to.

"Perhaps you could get inside her head like you have done with your past conquests," EDI suggested.

"She'd never give me the chance," Cassie laughed, although the idea intrigued her.

"Shall I contact Operative Chambers?" EDI asked as Cassie closed her private terminal.

"Not yet, I'm going to have a quick shower, the moment I turn the water off, summon her up here," Cassie smiled, erotic scenarios appearing in her mind.

"Yes Commander," EDI replied.

"EDI please, when you're just with me or those I trust, call me Cassie," she laughed, before closing the shower room door.

"Of course, Cassie," EDI stated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kelly nervously stood outside the commander's quarters, awaiting the word to enter. Since Commander Shepard had taken command of the SR-2, Kelly had become increasingly aware of Doctor Chakwas visiting the Commander's quarters, as well as the friendly relationship between Shepard and EDI, despite her distrust when she first arrived. Her musing was interrupted by the doors opening suddenly, and with no Commander waiting on the other side.

"Commander? You asked me to come up," Kelly said nervously, stopping to look at the fish swimming around in the large tank. "I didn't realise you had gathered such a beautiful collection of fish."

"Cost a fair bit, but with what Cerberus is paying it's worth it," Cassie said nonchalantly from behind her. "Might as well make them pay for the little things."

Kelly turned to face her CO, but immediately turned back to look at the fish when she saw that Cassie was only wearing a towel around her waist.

"Err, Commander... did I come too soon?" Kelly stammered.

"No, you came exactly when I wanted you too," Cassie purred, slowly approaching Kelly until she had cornered the Yeoman against the fish tank.

"Commander, I... I'm not... I don't..."Kelly again stammered, suddenly finding herself sexually intimidated by her Commander.

"You had a suspicion, Kelly Chambers, about what you were getting yourself into," Cassie stated, pressing her bare breasts against Kelly's smaller ones. "You had a suspicion that Doctor Chakwas' multiple visits were anything but professional, and now that you're with me, alone... I'm going to show you why I'm such a popular Commander."

Before Kelly could protest, she kissed the Yeoman, pressing her body against Kelly's, and grinding her crotch against her subordinate's mound.

"Commander..." Kelly breathed; flustered by what was going on, before she felt something hard press against her crotch. "Are you armed?"

"In a sense," Cassie growled, and Kelly blushed. "Relax Yeoman, you're too stressed... Let me ease the tension in your gorgeous body. This is a 'talk' that both of us are going to enjoy."


	10. Stoking the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Information is key to success, on the battlefield and the office

Stoking the Fire.

_Saturday 4_ _th_ _June 2185._

With the Cerberus Yeoman now among her lovers, Cassie found a renewed energy towards her mission against the Collectors. And three days after seducing Miss Chambers, they finally reached Haestrom, and Cassie was eager to recruit her Quarian lover to her mission.

"Shepard, I must warn you to avoid prolonged exposure to Haestrom's sun," EDI warned.

"Thanks for the reminder," Cassie said as she approached the shuttle. "Miranda, Garrus, gear up!"

"Yes Commander!" The selected crewmembers said in unison.

'Hold on Tali, I'm coming for you,' Cassie thought, checking that her M-920 Cain was ready to be fired. 'Goddess protect me if I have to use this.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Their progress was quick and brutally efficient, gunning down most of the Geth before it could fire a shot at them, as clearly they had not anticipated outside help. But just as they reached the final courtyard, they were held back by a Geth Colossus, a squad of Geth, and an injured Quarian.

"Is he going to make it?" Cassie asked, pulling out her Cain much to Garrus' surprise.

"You're seriously going to use that?" he asked. "It's completely untested."

"We don't have the time to take that Colossus down any other way," Cassie said quickly. "Garrus, I want you back here keeping Reegar alive, pick off any Geth that come your way."

"What about me Commander?" Miranda asked, peering over. "We don't have long, there are several Geth incoming."

"Move up the left, I'll move up the right, with any luck the Colossus won't know where to shoot," Cassie said quickly, hearing her Cain powering up. "Remember to stay out of the sun!"

"Let me help you!" Reegar wheezed.

"Stay still, you're only going to get yourself killed like this," Cassie ordered. "When we've cleared the courtyard you can follow."

"Alright, just promise me you'll save her," he begged, clutching her arm.

"I will Reegar, you're not the only one who cares about Tali's safety," Cassie said, glancing at Garrus. "Move out!"

With that Miranda and Cassie moved in opposite directions, both firing their Locust sub-machine guns at the Geth between them and the Colossus. As the Colossus turned its attention to Miranda, Cassie knelt down and aimed her M-920 Cain, feeling it whirring louder and louder as its single charge prepared to fire.

"Shepard!" Miranda yelled, Cassie looked over and saw that her crewmate had been gut-shot by a Geth shotgun, the offending Geth had been immediately sniped by Garrus.

"Cover her!" Cassie yelled, before any further commands were drowned out by the loudest bang she'd heard since the Normandy exploded around her.

The force of the Cain firing propelled Cassie backwards into a metal crate, and before she could recover, the round hit the Colossus and detonated; the shockwave from that further pulverised her against the crate. Everything that wasn't nailed down was blasted away from the disintegrated Colossus; in its place was a small mushroom cloud, followed by a searing heatwave that radiated outward.

"Everyone okay?" Cassie groaned over the radio.

"No bones broken, and I think Reegar passed out from the shock," Garrus grunted, poking his head over the wall he and Reegar were hiding behind. "Miranda's bleeding, but I am not leaving Reegar now!"

"Moving! Take out the remaining Geth!" Cassie ordered, changing her radio channel to the one she'd been using to talk to Tali. "Tali, its all clear out here! Come out when you're done, I've got two injured people to take care of out here!"

"What was that bang?" Tali asked fearfully.

"An experimental weapon designed by Cerberus, I'll let you examine it later!" Cassie breathed as she reached Miranda, who was propped up against a wall, holding her bleeding stomach. "How bad is it?"

"I stopped the shotgun blast from ripping me in half with my biotics, but some buckshot still punctured me." She gasped. "But as your second-in-command, might I recommend you don't use that weapon again at such close range."

"Duly noted," she chuckled. "Shepard to Normandy Shuttle, we're in dire need of pick-up, Operative Lawson and a Quarian, Kal'Reegar, are injured, in need of serious medical attention."

"Understood Commander, we are inbound to your position now!" the shuttle pilot replied.

"I don't... I feel..." Miranda said slowly; clearly woozy from blood loss.

"Stay with me Miranda, the shuttle's on its way!" Cassie said quickly putting her hands on her crewmember's stomach, trying to stem the bleeding. "Embrace the goddess!" she whispered, knowing full well what it would do.

She immediately endured an onslaught of the pain Miranda was in, and felt a modicum of respect for the Cerberus agent for not screaming. She focused her mind on soothing Miranda's pain, while keeping her XO among the living.

"I'm ready to leave Cassie, I... Keelah!" Tali said quickly, having run to her lover, before realising the situation. "Is she okay?"

Tali knelt down and did her best to help Cassie.

"She took a shotgun blast to the stomach Tali, she's lucky to still be alive," Cassie said, ending the bonding to see Miranda lying unconscious before her. "She's passed out; I did what I could to make sure she didn't die."

"I know this is not the right time, but it's really good to see you again," Tali said quickly.

"Same here," Cassie smiled, as she saw the shuttle approaching over Tali's shoulder. "We can talk more in my personal quarters on the Normandy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Sunday 5_ _th_ _June 2185._

With Miranda and Kal'Reegar confined to the med-bay, Cassie charted the Normandy's next destination before reconnecting with Tali without getting intimate; Tali feared her immune system was in a weakened state following the stress of surviving a Geth ambush. Bizarrely they got from the Dholen system to the Athena Nebula within a day, though Cassie suspected her mother was helping where she could, especially as she knew one of her lovers awaited her on Ilium.

Cassie, Tali and Kasumi climbed the stairs to Liara's office on Ilium, and were immediately met by her receptionist.

"Ah Commander Shepard, Doctor T'soni has been eagerly expecting your arrival," the receptionist said happily. "If you would wait a moment, she is currently in the middle of an important..."

"Nyxeris, please send them in," Liara's voice said over the intercom.

Nyxeris bowed before returning to her desk, leaving Cassie to open the door and lead her crewmembers into her lover's office.

"Cassie!" Liara breathed, throwing herself into Cassie's arms, eagerly kissing her Spectre lover with as much passion as she could muster. "I'm so happy to see you again."

"So am I Liara, it's been far too long," Cassie whispered, planting a small kiss on Liara's neck, before they parted from the other's embrace.

"I presume this is one of your new crewmembers?" Liara purred as she laid eyes on Kasumi. "Tali... glad to see you're at Cassie's side again."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else," Tali said resolutely.

"Liara, this is Kasumi Goto, skilled hacker and thief extraordinaire," Cassie introduced the two women, who shared a brief hug, before Liara moved to hug and kiss Tali's visor. "Kasumi, this is Doctor Liara T'Soni, a very, very good friend of mine."

"Are you okay Cassie?" Liara said cautiously.

"Kasumi, could you do what you do best please," Cassie said as they sat around Liara's desk.

Kasumi gave her commander a bright smile, before getting to her feet and slowly moving around the room, her omni-tool glowing brightly every so often.

"Might I ask what you're doing?" Liara chuckled.

Kasumi only replied once she'd completed a lap of the room, and retaken her seat beside Cassie.

"All clear Cass," she reported happily, before Cassie thanked her favourite thief with a kiss on the cheek.

"She just took out..." Cassie explained, pausing to let Kasumi give the exact number.

"Twelve,"

"… Twelve bugs in your office, and if you want us to truly have privacy, might I suggest dimming the windows and locking the door," Cassie continued, Liara tapped a few buttons on her terminal, before the door locked and the windows became darker. "Thank you Liara, as I said it's very good to see you again, I really missed you."

"And I missed you too, I hoped that those despicable people would at least deliver on their promise to bring you back, and I'd say my prayers were answered." Liara beamed.

"You have no idea how appropriate that statement was," Cassie chuckled.

Liara raised an eyebrow.

"Mind telling me what you're dancing around please," Liara asked.

"When I died, I learnt who my Asari mother is, and well... she was as unique as me." Cassie replied. "She said that my lovers were continuing my legacy, and that I'd have a family once I returned to this world."

"How?" Liara stammered.

"Karin told me," Cassie smiled. "I'm very happy that we're a family now."

"So am I," Liara smiled, before regaining her calm, measured demeanour. "I presume you're not just here for a social call, you and your Cerberus associates have business with me, correct?"

"You're certainly well informed," Cassie smirked, as they all took a seat in front of Liara's desk, with their host sitting behind it.

"I'm an information broker Cassie, I wouldn't be very good at my job if I couldn't keep track of my... my beloved." Liara smiled, hesitating before saying who Cassie was to her.

It had been a long time since she'd thought of Cassie as her love, and not her dearly departed.

"I love you too Liara; and you are correct about my secondary reason for being here," Cassie beamed. "I'm looking for two unique individuals, a Drell assassin and an Asari Justicar, both of whom were last reported on Ilium."

"The Drell was on my watch list as well, he was last seen by my agents speaking to a woman named Seryna," Liara said, scrolling through several documents on her computer. "You can find her here on the cargo transfer level."

"And the Justicar?" Cassie inquired.

"One at a time my love, why would I give you everything and deny you more opportunities to see me," Liara smiled.

"If you're not going to play all your cards, then I'll hold back my ace," Cassie replied. "We'll go recruit Thane now, but when I return you better tell me where I can find the Justicar, Liara. The sooner I defeat the Collectors, the sooner I can return to the Alliance, and maybe spend quality time with my family, and lovers."

"I'd love that," Liara breathed, tears welling in her eyes before she wiped them away. "I shall wait with baited breath until that day, but for now the information on the Drell will be enough for you."

"Alrighty then," Cassie smiled, gesturing for Kasumi and Tali to move towards the door. "But one more thing," she moved around the desk and pulled Liara into a strong one-armed hug, the other massaging Liara's right breast. "Just remember that your new position won't stop me from bending you over your desk if the mood takes me."

She heard Liara let out a ragged breath, and felt her shudder slightly, before she released her Asari lover and moved towards the door, seeing it unlock as she approached.

"Oh, and I wouldn't tell your assistant about the bugs," Kasumi added before she left the room.

They walked down the stairs in silence, not wanting anyone else to know what was really going on between some of the female Normandy crew, but when Cassie went to load up the dossier on her omni-tool, she bumped into another old friend getting up from their table.

"Oh! Commander Shepard?"

"Gianna Parasini, it's been a while," Cassie smiled once she recognised the woman.

"Is there somewhere we can talk privately?" Gianna asked in a hushed tone.

"Follow me," Cassie sighed, suspecting that Gianna would want to speak to her.

They walked back to where the Normandy was docked, finding the area completely empty, and Cassie immediately asked Tali and Kasumi to keep an eye out.

"So how you been?" Cassie asked when she was certain they were alone.

"That's your first question, 'how you been'? Seriously?" Gianna exclaimed. "You suddenly reappear in my life after I thought you were dead, and the first thing you ask when we're alone is 'how you been?'"

"I'm sorry Gianna, I wasn't sure what else to say," Cassie sighed. "Are you okay? What happened to make you so upset?"

"You..." Gianna hesitated, and Cassie's heart sank slightly when she suspected what she was about to say. "You impregnated me."

"Wait... you two slept together?" Tali exclaimed as she re-joined the conversation.

"Not exactly slept, but we had sex," Cassie said quickly.

"Yes, sex without protection, and despite being on the rag, I found out I was pregnant shortly after you died," Gianna fumed.

"Why are you mad?"

"I'm not angry; I'm emotionally in turmoil over it!" Gianna exclaimed, and Kasumi used her omni-tool to seal off the gantry they were on so no one interrupted them. "I was overjoyed when I learnt I was pregnant, upset and angry when you died because I thought I'd be a single working mother, stressed from doing my job while pregnant, and... I'm distraught from the miscarriage."

"Oh Gianna I'm so sorry," Cassie breathed, holding her arms out to hug her, and Gianna welcomed it.

"Thank you Shepard, part of me was happy to hear you were alive, and I hoped we'd bump into each other again," Gianna said quickly, hugging Cassie tightly as if she didn't want Cassie to go.

"Were you hoping for a repeat performance?" Kasumi smiled.

"No, I just wanted to get everything off my chest, I never told anyone who the 'father' was," Gianna said taking a step back. "And that if you ever settle down with your little harem, please consider inviting me to join you, I had the best sex of my life with you, and I can't get you out of my head."

"There's another reason for that..." Kasumi began, but Tali silenced her.

"But I think you love her because you had a child, even if it miscarried," Tali interrupted.

"I won't forget you Gianna, and maybe after all this insanity is over, I will settle down with ALL my lovers, including you." Cassie said, realising they had an assassin to hunt down. "Here's my extranet contact information, I hope we can at least stay in touch."

"I hope so too, and I wish you luck with the Reapers," Gianna smiled, giving Cassie a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek, before walking back towards the market.

"Alright ladies, let's go hunt down an assassin," Cassie said enthusiastically, leading them in the same direction as Gianna.


	11. Finding the One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You will find your true love, in the embrace of the goddess you will find her, I promise you my child."

Finding the One.

_Tuesday 7_ _th_ _June 2185._

Two days later they were back in Liara's office, though Cassie immediately noticed the absence of the receptionist as they climbed the stairs. They waited outside until Cassie heard screaming coming from inside Liara's office. Tali hacked the door open, and inside they found Nyxeris floating in the centre of the room, her skin being peeled off her by an unseen force, Cassie looked to Liara and saw her enraged, something she never thought Liara could ever be.

"Where is he?" she asked in a calm tone, despite her rage and the despicable act she was committing.

"Liara! What the hell are you doing?" Cassie yelled over Nyxeris' screams.

"She has information I need, and she is refusing to surrender it!" Liara said defensively. "This was the quickest way of forcing her to..."

"I'll never talk!" Nyxeris groaned.

"Then die," Liara said plainly, before Nyxeris' was incinerated to ash in biotic fire, the ashes dispersing across the office.

"Liara!" Cassie exclaimed, looking around at the pieces of Asari.

"Cassie I'm sorry, but you don't understand the situation I'm in," Liara exasperated, moving across the room to hug Cassie for comfort. "She gave me no choice."

"Why don't you tell me then, and then I want the information on the Justicar," Cassie said softly, guiding them over to a couch on one side of the room.

She sat down at one end of the couch, and ushered Liara to lay down on the couch, with her head resting in Cassie's lap. Garrus and Tali moved the seats to face the couch and sat down.

"After you died, the Shadow Broker's agents took your body, and were going to present you as a trophy for the Collectors. But I and a friend intercepted them after a long chase, and delivered your body to Cerberus." Liara explained, as Cassie caressed her Asari lover's scalp crests. "My friend, Feron, betrayed the Broker to help me, and in the process of saving you, he was captured by the Broker's agents. I was torturing Nyxeris to find out where the Broker's base is, as it's likely where he's holding Feron."

"But why were you flaying her?" Cassie asked.

"I tried everything I could my love, she was truly a resilient foe, she forced me to use such an extreme method of extracting information." Liara spewed out her thoughts on her actions. "I'm so sorry you saw me stooping that low."

"It's okay Liara, just don't stoop to such horrific acts in future," Cassie smiled, leaning down to kiss Liara's forehead.

"If you want to find Justicar Samara, she recently registered at the transportation hub," Liara said slowly, deciding it was easier and nicer to relax in Cassie's lap rather than return to her desk. "If you wish to follow her, speak to Officer Dara, she's the official that registered your Justicar."

"Thank you Liara," Cassie thanked Liara with a delicate kiss.

"Wait... Do you know about Asari Justicars? Are you aware of what you are essentially chasing?" Liara asked, slowly getting up to sit beside Cassie.

"I was raised by a Human mother who loved Asari culture, she taught me much, but she only knew the basics about the Justicar Order." Cassie replied. "They're a more religious, fanatically dedicated version of the Commandos, and they're very big on the rules."

"That's just the basics Cassie, if you commit any crime in their presence, no matter how minor, you will have to face 'justice', and the Justicar will be the one to decide and carry it out." Liara stated. "They are also relentless in their duty to their Code, often pursuing their quarries across the galaxy for years in order to get justice. Are you sure you want to recruit that kind of fanatic?"

"Considering the crew I've already assembled, that doesn't sound as bad Liara," Cassie chuckled. "We best get moving before she's moved on and the officer's information becomes useless."

"Very well," Liara said brightly. "But if I might ask, what was this ace you were talking about last time."

Cassie activated her omni-tool, and moments later Liara's terminal beeped.

"Peruse through it at your leisure, but do not act on it without me Liara," Cassie said, her tone turning serious. "You need to think about more than your friend with this enemy you've made in the Shadow Broker."

"I know Cassie, and I will be careful," Liara sighed. "I will contact you when I get something from this information."

"I love you Liara," Cassie smiled.

"And I you," Liara smiled back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A murder investigation and a Justicar were apparently causing problems for the local security, and when the first Human Spectre was added, it was abundantly clear that the situation was a powder keg waiting to blow. They entered the crime scene and Cassie immediately found the evidence needed for another local crime, and quickly chose to send it to the authorities, before proceeding.

After clearing a group of Eclipse mercenaries, Cassie, Tali and Garrus finally came across the Justicar, and the commander was stunned by what she saw. A gorgeous Asari matriarch in a tight red leather-like outfit, showing a fair amount of cleavage, and a red headband crowned an elegant, yet mature, face. She flung a merc in their direction, the sound of the merc's back snapping against the pillar made it clear the Justicar meant business.

"Those were my best troops," an Eclipse Lieutenant said bitterly as they were backed against a low wall by the Justicar as she bristled with biotic fire.

"Tell me what I need to know, and I will be gone from here." She said calmly. "Where did you send her?"

"You think I'd betray her? She would hurt me in ways you can't imagine," the merc said as the Justicar circled her prey.

"The name of the ship. Your life hangs on the answer, Lieutenant." The Justicar stated.

"You can kill me, but one of us will take you down, Justicar." The lieutenant said defiantly.

The Eclipse lieutenant raised her weapon, but the Justicar raised her foe with biotics and sent her hurtling towards where Cassie and her crewmates were standing. The Justicar floated down from the balcony and slowly approached the strewn merc, who struggled to crawl backwards.

"What was the name of the ship she left on?" The Justicar asked, her heel pressing down on the lieutenant's throat.

"Go to hell," the Eclipse spat.

"Find peace in the embrace of the goddess," the Justicar said, before snapping the mercenary's neck.

It was not the cold-blooded neck breaking that stunned Cassie, but the words uttered beforehand.

' _You will find your true love, in the embrace of the goddess you will find her, I promise you my child_ ' her mother had said, and she thought it to be metaphorical but now it made sense to her.

This Justicar, Samara, if she remembered the name from the file correctly, was the 'one', little else could fit what her mother had told her than the woman who they slowly approached. Justicars followed a religious Code, and believed in Athame, Cassie's mother, and one of the first things she hears Samara say lined up almost perfectly with her mother's promise.

"My name is Samara, a servant of the Justicar Code. My quarrel is with these Eclipse sisters, but I see three well-armed people before me." She stated as she moved away from the fresh corpse. "Are we friend? Or foe?"

"Definitely friends," Tali said quickly, knowing why her lover was strangely silent. "Did you have to kill her?"

"If my cause is important enough, I will kill anyone who stands in my way," Samara stated. "Are you different?"

"A little, wounded and beaten bad guys are a grey area for us," Garrus commented, remembering the fight with Saren. "Although we do kill people if they try to kill us."

"I answer to a Code that is clearly defined. If my actions are true to that Code, I am just. If they are not, I am unjust." She explained, as Cassie finally snapped out of her reverie. "I don't pretend it is a simple matter, or that it seems right to everyone. But I sleep well at night, and that is more than most can say. How may I help you?"

"You don't need to tell me about your Code, I was raised by a mother who loved Asari culture," Cassie stated, surprising Samara. "And we're here looking for you. I'm going up against suicidal odds, and I need the best, and given what I witnessed and your reputation, you're more than qualified."

"I sense the truth in what you say, and it humbles me. But I seek an incredibly dangerous fugitive." Samara said slowly, before turning her back to look at the Eclipse corpse. "I cornered her here, but the Eclipse sisters smuggled her off-world. I must find the name of the ship she left on before the trail goes cold."

"I wish you were willing to go with the human, Justicar. I've been ordered to take you into custody if you won't leave." Detective Anaya said, emerging from the alley behind them.

"You risk a great deal by following your orders, Detective. Fortunately, I will not have to resist." Samara said, approaching the officer. "My code obligates me to cooperate with you for one day. After that, I must return to my investigation."

"I won't be able to release you that soon," the detective said.

"You won't be able to stop me," Samara replied coldly.

"I'll help you!" Cassie piped up, surprising everyone. "I'll find a clue for your investigation! If I do, will you join my crew?"

"If you succeed? Yes, I will join your mission." Samara said.

"Better get moving, follow me Justicar." The Detective said, and Samara followed.

"I wish you luck stranger, I hope you find the name of the ship I require for my investigation, for the detective's sake." Samara said as she walked away.

"Is she who I think she is?" Tali asked once Samara was out of earshot.

"I think so Tali," Cassie's smile widened. "I think she's the one my mother spoke about."

"Are you in love with her; oh, how do humans say it? Is it 'love at first sight' commander?" Garrus asked wryly.

"I…" Cassie thought, remembering the Asari vividly in her mind. "Goddess give me a sign that this Justicar is the one for me." She breathed.

"How will she do that?" Tali asked, slightly confused.

"Maybe if we solve the murder and find the name of the ship it's a yes, if we just find the ship name it's a no." Garrus suggested, as they moved back toward the docking area.

"You sure we could figure the murder out?" Tali chuckled.

"We're lucky that way," Garrus replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Low and behold, they found the bitch who killed Pitne For's associate and executed her, as well as the name of the ship Samara's quarry left on. They returned to the Detective and gave her the datapad they'd found proving Elnora's guilt for the murder, before informing Samara they'd found the name of the ship she sought; the AML Demeter.

"Commander Shepard, you impress me. You fulfilled your part of the bargain, and I will fulfil mine." Samara smiled slightly, getting up from her seat. "I am ready to leave immediately, if that will satisfy your superiors, Detective?"

"You're free to go, Justicar. It has been an honour having you in my station. And it's nice you didn't kill me, too." Anaya said thankfully.

"The person you were pursuing, she's an Ardat-Yakshi isn't she?" Cassie asked, having learnt that from the Eclipse boss.

"Ardat what?" Tali spluttered.

"I'll explain later," Cassie muttered.

"You continue to impress. Yes, I was here tracking the Ardat-Yakshi. She is a dangerous criminal, and I will bring her to justice." Samara smiled again, before it faded as she spoke about her pursuit. "After your mission is complete, of course."

"Maybe we'll make time for yours as well," Cassie said suggestively. "But I expect you to follow orders, I've already got one potential lose cannon on my ship, I don't need a more dangerous one as well."

"You're wondering if I will refuse orders that violate my Code?" Samara smirked.

"I can't allow that to happen" Cassie retorted.

"By agreeing to follow you, I am compelled to swear the most difficult of Justicar oaths – the Third Oath of Subsumation." Samara stated. "After I do, your orders will override the Code. You should know, however, that I'll still give my opinion if the situation warrants."

"I welcome my crew's opinions, so that will not be a problem," Cassie smiled again. "The Normandy is docked by the main trading floor, I'll see you aboard."

"I must be sworn to your service, so that I am never forced to choose between your orders and the Code." She stated, before her eyes flashed white, and she knelt infront of Cassie.

The detective immediately stood up to watch this, and Cassie was intrigued, having only heard mention of the Code's oaths.

"By the Code, I will serve you, Shepard. Your choices are my choices, your morals are my morals. Your wishes are my code." She said with her head bowed and her eyes closed, and then her biotic flared across her body.

"I never thought I'd see a Justicar swear an oath like that," Anaya commented as Samara got to her feet.

"If you make me do anything extremely dishonourable, I may need to kill you when I am released from my oath." Samara stated plainly, and Cassie was surprised by her brutal honesty.

"I'm honoured that you would swear yourself to me so willingly, despite barely knowing who I am." Cassie said quickly. "Thank you for trusting me."

"Truly, the life of a Justicar can get lonely. I admit I am looking forward to serving with a company of honourable heroes." Samara stated. "Shall we return to your ship?"

"Honourable may be pushing it for some," Garrus chuckled under his breath.

"You go ahead, I've got unfinished things to attend to," Cassie stammered. "I'll send word that you're on your way."

With that Samara walked off towards the taxis, and Cassie lead Tali and Garrus to a secluded part of the docking area.

"What business?" Tali asked.

"We don't have any, so…" Garrus began.

"So I wanted to talk to you two alone, without anyone overhearing," Cassie said in a hushed tone. "Do you think she's the one, I mean, do you think I should even try?"

"You've slept with most of the women you've encountered so far, the rest are dead or spoken for, I don't see why she should be any different," Garrus said bluntly. "Plus that oath she swore might help seduce her."

"What Garrus is trying to say is that maybe she is the one for you Cassie, I mean she did make that oath without knowing who you really are behind closed doors," Tali said quickly, following a slight pause after Garrus' remark.

"What does the Code say about love?" Garrus asked.

"It's pretty much forbidden," Cassie sighed, only now remembering what her human mother had told her. "They give up all possessions aside from weapons and armour, and are forsworn from having children or family… Do you think there's a chance I could change that with her?"

"Considering Miranda's been less icy towards you since you melded, it is probable you could do the same for Samara," Tali noted. "You do have a magnetic personality with the Normandy women, and if that fails, your good nature will probably win her over."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Tali," Cassie smiled, kissing Tali's visor. "Do you agree Garrus?"

"I'd say she'll be yours before the Collectors are blown to hell," Garrus said, watching the taxi carrying Samara take off into the sky. "That's my promise to you Shepard."

"We'll see," Cassie laughed, giving Garrus a hug. "Let's get back to the ship and see what our next mission entails."


	12. Sister Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two for the price of one

Sister Act.

_Tuesday 14_ _th_ _June 2185._

As it turned out, the next few missions were comparatively easy, mainly helping Garrus, Zaeed and Grunt with their personal missions, before Cassie finally got the message that Miranda wished to speak with her in her office. After a week confined to the med-bay following the Haestrom mission, Miranda had become rather evasive around Cassie, to the point that she left the room when her Commander entered if they didn't have business to discuss. Cassie found this more enjoyable, as Miranda didn't berate her for minimal mistakes, and she got to marvel at Miranda's ass as she hurried away.

"Commander," Miranda said plainly as Cassie entered her XO's office, seeing her second-in-command straighten up and move her legs further under the desk. "I find myself in the unpleasant position of asking for your help. I don't like discussing personal matters, but this is very important."

"Miranda you're my second-in-command, a member of my crew, and I owe you after the incident on Haestrom," Cassie said brightly, moving to take a seat on the couch. "How can I help you?"

"You remember what I told you about my father and his obsession with building a dynasty? Well, that was not the only reason I went to Cerberus for protection." Miranda said, getting up from her desk to move further into her quarters, away from Cassie. "I have a sister; a twin, and he's still hunting her. Cerberus has kept her safe, until now. She's living a normal life on Ilium, safe and hidden from my father."

"So what's changed? Do you think your father found her?" Cassie asked, taking a few steps closer to Miranda.

"That's exactly what I fear has happened, Commander. My sources indicate he knows she's on Ilium. I've tried to keep her hidden without impacting her life, but I'm out of options." Miranda said, pacing back and forth in front of Cassie. "He's too close. I need to relocate my sister and her family before it's too late."

"Say no more Miranda, I'll help you; so what do you need from me?" Cassie said quickly, understanding the urgency.

"My father is extremely persistent. I'd like to go to Ilium when Cerberus is moving the family to make sure none of his agents get too close." Miranda explained. "My contact's name is Lanteia. She'll be waiting for us in the lounge near the Nos Astra docking bay."

"Okay, I just got to ask one more thing" Cassie said turning to leave. "Why have you been so evasive since your wounds healed?"

"I'm sorry for being so evasive, but every time I see you, I remember the pain of being shot and then hit by that Cain's concussive blast." Miranda said quickly, her fingers twiddling nervously told Cassie that this wasn't entirely true.

"And again I'm sorry for what happened, but when you were shot, and the Geth were overwhelming you, I had to use the Cain to eliminate all our problems as quickly as possible, and it was too late to change the plan." Cassie explained. "Consider this my way of making it up to you."

"Thank you Shepard, I really appreciate this." Miranda smiled as she sat behind her desk again.

As the door closed, Cassie hurried over to the med-bay, wanting no one untrustworthy to overhear her next question.

"Cassie? How may I help you?" Karin asked; a smile on her face.

"Has Miranda been acting... differently since Haestrom or is it just me?" Cassie asked.

"Did you meld with her Cassie?" Karin immediately asked.

"Yes, to calm her down and slow her pulse so she didn't bleed out... why?" Cassie replied.

"Remember what happened when you melded with Liara for the first time? She couldn't get you out of her head, I think Miranda is in the same position, but won't admit it because of her determination to do things by herself."

"So... do I reveal that I know about her newfound obsession, or do I wait until she's begging for it?" Cassie asked her mature lover.

"Cassie, if it helps with your decision, you might like to know what Ms Lawson was doing before you entered her quarters," EDI piped up.

"Oh? What was she doing?" Cassie smirked, glancing to Karin with a knowing smile.

"She was stimulating herself while repeating expletives and your name. Her hormone levels were higher than previous periods of self-pleasuring; perhaps the thought of getting caught by you increased her arousal." EDI reported, almost sounding gleeful at spoiling what Miranda was doing in private.

"Well I'll seduce her after I save her sister," Cassie sighed. "Might even seduce her sister too, do you think I should doc?"

"Why not, if her sister is as perfect as Ms Lawson," Karin smiled mischievously. "Plus you could always spice your 'harem' up with two genetically-perfect sisters."

"Always do as the doctor orders," EDI added.

"When its Karin's orders, I always do," Cassie smiled, and Karin kissed her on the cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ms Lawson, I'm glad you made it. We've had a complication." Lanteia said as they approached.

"Is it alright if you get the Intel, I'm going to speak with the bartender," Cassie whispered.

"Fine, go get a drink while I discuss the situation," Miranda sighed.

"The great Commander Shepard, what brings you to my bar?" the Bartender asked as Cassie approached.

"Business, but that's not why I'm leaving my friend to speak with you," Cassie retorted.

"Friend, from the way you've been eyeing her up I'd say you won't be 'friends' for long," The bartender chuckled.

"Oh I don't know, your daughter didn't complain when I seduced her," Cassie said plainly, seeing the bartender go pale. "I'm right aren't I? You're Liara's 'father'."

"How did you know?" Aetheya breathed.

"Let's just say I  _knew_ Benezia, and I saw your face when she melded with me," Cassie said nonchalantly, taking an untouched drink and downing it.

"What do you want?" Aetheya snarled, clearly feeling threatened.

"Simple, protect Liara at all costs, she's going after the Shadow Broker, and I won't always be around to help her." Cassie said under her breath, leaning across the bar so only Aetheya could hear her. "If needed, delay her progress until I finish my mission."

"Considering I'm already looking after her without her knowing, that's a fairly easy request. Although, she does spend a lot of time with some unusual characters; the former Consort Sha'ira, that Commando, and their children."

"You do realise one of those children is hers," Cassie chuckled, and again Aetheya went pale. "Well, mine and Liara's, to be more specific."

"You're serious?" Aetheya muttered.

"Dead serious," Cassie replied. "Is that enough motivation to up your protection of her?"

"Yes, I'll protect her," Aetheya said, moving away, but Cassie grabbed her by the collar and kissed her, melding as their lips touched. "I promise."

"Glad to hear it," Cassie said, turning to see Miranda waiting for her.

"Are you going to kiss everyone in the bar or are you ready to go?" Miranda snapped at her.

"Jealous?" Cassie joked, and Miranda's expression faltered, before becoming a scowl. "Let's go, you can brief me in the taxi."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They fought their way through the loading docks, quickly dispatching the Eclipse mercenaries blocking their path, before learning Miranda's old friend had betrayed her. They reached the main floor again, seeing Miranda's sister and her family a short distance away from them, with Miranda checking the perimeter for any further trouble.

"No sign of Eclipse. It looks like we're clear." Miranda reported as she re-joined Cassie and Kasumi. "There she is. She's safe... with her family." She paused, taking a deep breath before speaking again. "Come on. We should go."

"You should talk to her, and then WE will go." Cassie stated, Kasumi nodding in agreement.

"She's gone her entire life not knowing I exist, why change things now?" Miranda said, giving a lame excuse for her anxiety.

"I know what it's like to not know a relative exists for most of your life, and finding out made my life so much better," Cassie admitted, knowing the information would help Miranda. "It's nice knowing that I have living family out there, and that they care about me."

"I..." Miranda stammered. "Fine, I'll see you on the ship."

As Miranda walked calmly towards her sister, Cassie took a step closer to Kasumi.

"I was wondering if I could borrow your stealth suit?" Cassie muttered.

"Of course Cass, might be a little tight across the chest and crotch for you, but I can't deny you anything... Why do you want it?" Kasumi chirped, happy to help her lover.

"Because I'm going to seduce her sister, without her knowing," Cassie smiled. "And when we're back on the ship, I'll seduce our dear Cerberus XO, and hopefully  _persuade_ her to ditch TIM and his criminal organisation."

"Oh, then you may borrow my suit whenever you want to sneak away and  _seduce_ someone Cassie, goddess knows more women should be  _seduced_ by you." Kasumi giggled again, before they both moved for a secluded area to switch outfits.

"Easy Kasumi, I'm well aware you've been a bit off lately."

"I'm over it," Kasumi said nonchalantly as she stripped out of her catsuit. "Just been eating more and doing more than usual, I'm over it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where's Shepard?" Miranda asked Kasumi as they re-joined at the Normandy docking ramp.

"Shopping, you know how she's always upgrading that bulky armour of hers." Kasumi said quickly. "She won't take long."

_Meanwhile..._

Oriana Lawson stepped into her bedroom in the apartment she and her foster parents shared, their move to a bigger place was delayed due to terrorists in the cargo area. She had thought that finding out she had a sister would be the weirdest part of her day, but that was before she turned the light on and found a famous Alliance Commander sitting at her desk in a black catsuit.

"How'd you get in?" she exclaimed, locking the door to stop the intruder escaping.

"I have a friend who specialises in infiltration, she let me borrow her toys," the woman said, her eyes looking at the catsuit she was wearing, noting it straining around her impressive bust.

"Why are you here?" Oriana asked. "Aren't you dead?"

"Your sister headed a military project to bring me back," the woman chuckled. "Call me Cassie, Cassie Shepard."

"Cassie?" Oriana asked in disbelief.

"Got a problem with my name?" she asked.

"No, it's just the news always called you 'Commander Shepard'; it's weird to learn your first name is so normal." Oriana admitted. "But you didn't answer my question, why are you here?"

"To make sure there weren't any mercenaries here waiting for you, and to really make sure you're okay," Cassie said as she got to her feet.

"I'm fine, what mercs?" Oriana asked.

"Doesn't matter now, they don't know you're here," Cassie said nonchalantly. "Plus your foster parents have been encouraged to go out for a drink by someone, and left me to babysit you."

"I don't need a babysitter, I'm over eighteen," Oriana complained.

"Then this will be a very special night, just us girls," Cassie growled, moving closer to Oriana.

Oriana, despite the bizarre situation she was in, strangely felt like she would enjoy this 'girls only' evening, her suspicion being confirmed the moment their lips touched. She had long had a desire to rebel, and now she was kissing the famous Commander Shepard, who was here without permission, and that turned her on so much; she was excited about where the night may lead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Wednesday 15_ _th_ _June 2185._

Cassie got back to the ship the next day, turning off the stealth field when she reached the Normandy's secluded dock. As the airlock opened, she flattened down her messy blonde hair, and was met by Kasumi.

"How'd it go?" Kasumi asked, putting her arm around Cassie's waist as the crew were all asleep at the moment.

"She certainly was not shy once she understood what was happening, and I hope Miranda is as wild as her because that was a lot of fun." Cassie breathed. "But if Miranda finds out she'll ensure I suffer."

"Did she actually tire you out?" Kasumi laughed.

"No... I mean I did sleep with her, she really wouldn't let me go any earlier, but I ran back here before I was caught," Cassie said regaining her composure. "She swore not to tell anyone, especially not her sister."

"It might delight you to know that Ms Lawson is currently stimulating herself again to your name," EDI reported as they reached the lift.

"Mind if I..." Cassie turned to Kasumi.

"Convert her to the church of Cassie Shepard?" Kasumi said brightly. "Maybe I'll get you your own stealth suit for Christmas."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miranda was in ecstasy. In her mind her fingers were Commander Shepard's, her hand groping her perfect breasts were her commander's, and in her mind she and the commander were the only people in the world. She was snapped out of her pleasure by a noise behind her; she whirled around but saw nothing.

"Kasumi!" she yelled, but there was no reply, and no sign that the thief was in her room. "I must be hearing things."

She returned to her masturbation, little realising that the woman she was fantasising about was watching from the shadows. Cassie marvelled at Miranda's genetically perfect breasts, they were even better than she had imagined, and her skin seemed to glow as she glistened with sweat. She had asked EDI to turn up the heat in Miranda's room till she was naked; a move to put Miranda on a weaker footing. She waited until Miranda completely stripped out of her leather catsuit and spread her legs to play with herself, before revealing herself.

"Oh Shepard!" Miranda moaned.

"If you wanted me to ravish you, you only had to ask," Cassie chuckled, appearing seated on Miranda's bed.

Miranda whirled around in her seat to face Cassie, immediately covering her breasts and nether region.

"How did you get in here?"

"That's your first question? Not how did I know you were playing with yourself, or why I know you've been repeatedly playing with yourself while whispering my name?" Cassie chuckled, slowly unzipping Kasumi's catsuit. "Because I think it's clear how I got in here."

"You got Kasumi to part with her catsuit?" Miranda asked, sitting up and trying to act composed despite being still quite horny. "How?"

"I seduced her, just as I've seduced you and many other women I've had in my crew," Cassie said nonchalantly, slowly revealing her breasts to Miranda, not bothering to cover herself up. "Might as well not cover up Miranda, I got a pretty good look while shrouded."

"Fine. But you have not seduced me." Miranda said plainly, removing her right hand from her breasts, but keeping her legs together.

"Oh really? Did you start fantasising about me after Haestrom?"

"Yes, why?" Miranda replied hesitantly.

"Because in order to stop you from bleeding out, I melded with you," Cassie explained. "And just like everyone else I've melded with, I left an impression."

"You're human with Asari physiology, how the hell are you able to meld?" Miranda exclaimed, immediately getting to her feet.

"What do you think I am?" Cassie asked, getting to her feet, Kasumi's catsuit pooling at her feet, leaving them both completely naked, her erection pointed at Miranda like a gun.

"You're a genetic merging of Asari and Humanity, an experiment like me, but you don't accept it like I do."

"I'm not an experiment, I am the product of a human mother and an Asari, who melded and had a child together." Cassie yelled, enraged that Miranda thought she was an experiment.

"That's impossible!" Miranda yelled back.

"Impossible? You brought me back from the dead, we're fighting aliens most believe to be a myth, who are working for an army of giant sentient machines that want to eradicate all life in the galaxy, and you think a human being born from a human and an Asari is impossible?"

"You have a point," Miranda said dejected, her eyes drawn to Cassie's member. "If I sleep with you, will these thoughts of you go away?"

"They won't be just in your imagination; they'll be very, very real." Cassie growled, walking closer to Miranda, before leaning in close to her. "But you won't be quite so obsessed with fantasises, you'll be too busy living them."

"That remains to be seen, Cassie," Miranda said flatly, before Cassie pulled her into a powerful kiss.


	13. Trial and Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Quarian Admiralty versus Commander Shepard

Trial and Error.

_Saturday 18_ _th_ _June 2185._

After their rather wild night, where Miranda learnt why she was the second-in-command to Cassie in a way she never thought she would, and despite the rather forced beginning, she succumbed and loved really bonding with the woman she had brought back from the dead. Cassie, meanwhile, added another notch to her headboard and another lover in her 'harem'. A few days after her recent seduction of Miranda and her sister, during which time she had begun a slow seduction of Samara, Cassie's full attention was drawn to helping her only Quarian lover, Tali.

"Your people have put you on trial? For what?" Cassie exclaimed, after Tali had entered her room blurting out her problem immediately.

"I don't know, but they're demanding I return to the Flotilla to face trial," Tali said, removing her visor and placing it on Cassie's desk.

"Well you're not going to face it alone Tali," Cassie said softly, stepping forward to hug Tali. "I'd never leave my Quarian lover alone; I'll always be at your side."

"Thank you Cassie, I love how loyal and caring you are, and I really appreciate your willingness to jump into this trial without knowing all the details." Tali breathed, before kissing Cassie on the cheek. "But you might finally get to see our daughter, if we have time."

"Is she safe there?" Cassie asked, looking into Tali's eyes.

"Yes, she's with 'Auntie' Raan, someone who's been family to me," Tali smiled.

"Well I look forward to meeting your 'auntie' and my youngest daughter." Cassie smiled warmly.

"Are you going to seduce Admiral Raan?" Tali asked cautiously. "Or another Quarian?"

"Maybe, at the very least my presence will help your people step out of their suits," Cassie suggested.

"Aren't I the only Quarian you want to see without their suit?" Tali smirked.

"The only one I want to see naked on a regular basis. Hell, if we weren't surrounded by Cerberus pawns, I'd have you dancing around my quarters completely naked." Cassie growled, before picking Tali up and carrying her towards the bed. "Come on Tali, we've got plenty of time until we reach the Flotilla."

"Oh Cassie I love you!" Tali breathed. "You're the only one for me!"

"Literally," Cassie chuckled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived at the fleet on time, and Cassie helped Tali get back into her envirosuit, before Tali returned the favour with her armour. Cassie, Tali and Miranda stepped out of the Normandy and were immediately greeted by a squad of Quarian soldiers, unhappy at seeing a Cerberus agent on their ship.

"She's with me, if she tries anything I'll be the one to discipline her," Cassie said in Miranda's defence, hearing Ms Lawson gulp at the idea.

With that promise they were allowed to enter the Rayya, and as they approached the trial chamber, they were greeted by two figures, however one turned and left almost immediately.

"Tali'zorah vas Normandy. I am glad you came. I could delay them only so long." Shala'Raan stated.

"Auntie Raan!" Tali exclaimed gleefully, hugging the Quarian, before remembering that introductions were in order. "Oh, Shepard vas Normady, this is Admiral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay. She's a friend of my father's. Wait, Raan, you called me 'vas Normandy.'"

"I'm afraid I did, Tali. The Admiralty Board moved to have you tried under that name, given your departure from the Neema." Shala'Raan explained.

"You're on the Board, are you part of the trial?" Cassie asked.

"I'm afraid not. My history with Tali and her father forced me to recuse myself." Shala'Raan admitted.

"I assume Father had to do the same." Tali added.

"You'll see inside, Tali. For my part, I moderate and ensure the rules of protocol are followed, but I have no vote in the judgement." Shala'Raan said quickly, clearly hiding something.

"I guess we should get started. Does Tali have a defence counsellor, someone who speaks for her side?" Cassie asked, knowing all the details would be revealed in the trial, both the good and the bad.

"Indeed she does... Captain Shepard. She is part of your crew, now, recognised by Quarian law. And remember, an accused is always represented by his or her ship's captain."

Tali and Cassie's eyes met at this revelation, and Cassie knew what Tali would ask before he asked it.

"Cassie... would you actually speak for my defence?" Tali asked uncertainly, and Cassie took Tali's hands in her own.

"Of course I will Tali, you're a very special person in my life, you're the mother of one of my children, and you've been at my side since this campaign against the Reapers began, it would humble me to stand at your side in this trial." Cassie said in a low voice.

"Wait... Tali's child IS yours? How?" Shala'Raan muttered, taking a step forward so they wouldn't be overheard.

"I'll explain later," Cassie said quickly. "Is our child safe?"

"Yes, she's being looked after on my ship by my sister," Shala'Raan said quickly. "But we best not keep the Admiralty waiting any longer."

"Indeed," Tali said, leading them into the trial room as a sign of confidence.

The trial turned out to be a nightmare for Tali, as she not only learnt that the research she'd been doing for her father had blown up in her face, but that her father was now trapped on a ship full of hostile Geth. They, naturally, volunteered to clear the ship of its Geth infestation and find out what happened, rather than the fleet destroying it without learning the truth about why it was overrun by Geth.

Tali led their charge through the Alarei, clearing the Geth like the good ol' days, before their energetic mood came crashing down.

"Father!" Tali exclaimed, kneeling beside a fallen Quarian. "No, no, no! You always had a plan. Masked life signs, or, or an onboard medical stasis program, maybe. You! You wouldn't... They're wrong! You wouldn't just die like this! You wouldn't leave me to clean up your mess! You can't."

"Hey. Hey, come here," she said softly, lifting Tali up before holding her close.

"Damn it! Damn it. I'm sorry," Tali wept.

"You've got nothing to be sorry about." Cassie smiled behind her visor.

"Maybe... He would have known I'd come. Maybe he left a message." Tali said quickly, kneeling beside her father again.

They heard a brief message outlining what Rael'zorah had been doing with the Geth, and the means of disabling them before they threatened the fleet, as well as a request to transmit the data to the Admiralty.

"And Tali, my dear Tali," Rael's hologram said, seeming to look directly at her. "I'm so proud of you, and delighted that you're starting a family of your own with the one you love, and I wish you all the best in the future."

"Oh father," Tali breathed, standing up to hug Cassie again.

"May he find peace in the embrace of the Goddess," Cassie said softly. "He knew you'd come for him, everything he did was for you. It's not perfect, it's not what you wanted, but it's the best he could do."

"I don't know what's worse: thinking he never really cared, or thinking that he did, and that this was the only way he could show it. It doesn't matter. One way or the other, I cared. And I'm here. And we're ending this." Tali said slowly, coming to terms with her situation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They cleared the ship of Geth and retrieved the data, before returning to the Rayya to clear Tali's name.

"Sorry we're late, I didn't realise you wouldn't wait for us to finish before rendering judgement." Tali said bitterly as they re-entered the trial.

"Tali'Zorah vas Normandy just saved the Alarei, I hope this proves her loyalty to the Quarian people."

"Her loyalty was never in doubt; only her judgement." Admiral Koris stated.

"Perhaps Tali'zorah can offer something to encourage more trust in her judgement." Shala'Raan suggested.

"Did you find anything on the Alarei that could clarify what happened there?" Admiral Gerrel asked.

Tali and Cassie shared a look, knowing the truth was incredibly damning, before Cassie stepped forward.

"Cassie... Please..." Tali stammered.

"Does Captain Shepard have any new evidence to submit to this hearing?" Shala'Raan asked as Commander Shepard stepped forward.

"Tali helped me defeat Saren and the Geth at the Citadel. That should be all the evidence you need."

"I fail to see what relevance..." Koris began.

"You're not interested in Tali, are you? This trial isn't about her, it's about the Geth."

"This hearing has nothing to do with the Geth!" Koris snapped.

"You want people to sympathise with them! Han'Gerrel wants to go to war! None of you really care about Tali!" Cassie snapped back. "She knows more about the Geth than any other Quarian alive, she has fought more of them than any other Quarian living. You should be listening to her, not putting her on trial! Tali'zorah saved the Citadel! She saved the Alarei! She showed the galaxy the value of the Quarian people. I can't think of stronger evidence than that."

"Are the admirals prepared to render judgement?" Shala'Raan asked after a pregnant pause.

The three Admirals rendered their verdict on their omni-tools, before Shala'Raan announced the verdict.

"Tali'zorah vas Normandy, in light of your history of service, we do not find sufficient evidence to convict. You are cleared of all charges." Shala'Raan announced much to the awe of the crowd. "Commander Shepard, please accept these gifts in appreciation for you taking the time to represent one of our people."

"I must ask one thing of you honourable Admirals." Cassie said after recieving the gift on her omni-tool "The Reapers are coming. I'm going to need your help to stop them. Please don't throw your strength against the Geth while there is a far greater, more galactic threat out there."

"Thank you Commander. I hope this board carefully considers your advice." Koris replied.

"This hearing is concluded. Go in peace, Tali'Zorah vas Normandy." Shala'Raan announced. "Keelah se'lai."

Cassie, Tali and Miranda left the trial area, gathering a safe distance away before Tali broke the silence.

"I can't believe you pulled that off. What you said... I've never had anyone speak like that on my behalf before." Tali said quickly. "Thank you for being there for my father and me, even when... Thank you."

"I love you Tali, I will always defend those I love." Cassie said softly, seeing Miranda smile in the corner of her eye.

"Very impressive speech, Commander. But tell me truly, did you recover any of Rael'Zorah's research on the Alarei?" Admiral Xen asked, approaching them before they could leave.

"Nothing that will help you, Admiral," Tali said quickly.

"Pity." Xen sighed. "Ah, well. Whatever is created can be recreated."

"You'd really risk another Geth outbreak?" Cassie asked. "That will not help the Quarian cause."

"We shall see, Commander. Many things are impossible until they are done." Xen retorted.

Xen moved away and Cassie glanced at Tali, who gave her lover a slight shake of her head.

"I'm surprised you're actually showing restraint," Miranda smirked.

"I showed restraint in not dominating your perfect ass during our first meeting in your office," Cassie smirked. "Besides, Tali is the only Quarian for me."

"Aww," Tali sighed.

"Touché commander," Miranda admitted, before they walked back to the Normandy.

"The admirals thought they were hobbling you by forcing you to represent her, Shepard. I'm glad they were wrong." Shala'Raan said, waiting for them by the Normandy docking ramp. "You didn't mention survivors. Did you find Rael, Tali? I'm sure he would have left a message if he'd had time."

"He did, and apart from asking to destroy the Geth, he left a message for Tali."

"He wanted so much for you, and he tried to give you many things, but the one thing he wanted that he couldn't give, you already have, and that is a family and a love of your own." Shala'Raan stated. "Good luck on your mission Tali. No matter how dark it gets, the Fleet is always with you. Keelah se'lai."

"Keelah se'lai," Tali said, before turning to enter the Normandy with Miranda.

"Commander Shepard, a word," Shala'Raan said before Cassie could leave.

They walked to a secluded area, Shala'Raan gesturing for the guards to give them a moment alone.

"I wanted to ask you something, something I could only ask when Tali is not at your side," Shala'Raan said, looking Cassie in the eyes.

"Ask away, if Tali considers you family to her, then you're family to me." Cassie said.

"Do you love her? Do you truly love Tali'zorah vas Normandy?" Shala'Raan asked. "I am aware you have many lovers, including young Tali, I need to know that you truly love her equally to all your other lovers."

"Yes Admiral, I do," Cassie stated plainly, maintaining eye contact to show her seriousness. "I truly love her, I realise my biotics affected her when we first met, but her health and safety has always been on my mind during our relationship."

"How did your biotics affect her?" Shala'Raan asked, slightly confused.

"She was able to live outside her suit after a few weeks being on the Normandy with me, but it went away after I died." Cassie explained, seeing Raan's eyes widen. "Now that we're back together she's able to step out of her suit again."

"That explains why her labour was so difficult," Raan breathed, before noticing a soldier was waiting to speak with her. "I will contact you soon commander, this needs investigating."

"Agreed, I'd like to know more about this apparent ability too," Cassie said quickly.

"Keelah se'lai Shepard," Shala'Raan said, before walking away.

"Keelah se'lai."


	14. Fuck the Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An enjoyable visit to the picturesque Omega, and it's hospitable ruler

Fuck the Queen.

_Wednesday 22_ _nd_ _June 2185._

It had been two weeks since the beautiful, but deadly, Justicar Samara had joined her crew; in that time Cassie had spent a fair portion of her time on the ship talking with Samara, when she wasn't sleeping with the four crewmembers/lovers she had. She spent the time with Samara learning all about her Justicar life, while recounting tales from her past, but it was clear that neither were divulging anything truly personal to the other. But after two weeks, Samara finally tracked down the Ardat-Yahski she had been chasing, and immediately came to Cassie for help.

"Thank you for agreeing to help me with this task, there are no words to express what this means to me," Samara said as she looked out the starboard observation window. "There is one thing more, this creature, this monster, she is my daughter."

"Oh Samara I am so sorry," Cassie gasped. "Are the other two..."

"I have three daughters, and there are three Ardat-Yahski in existence today, it is as it sounds." Samara said looking Cassie in the eyes. "Morinth was the most free-spirited, and reckless."

"I understand why this has been so important to you, and I will endeavour to help end your hunt," Cassie said putting her hand on Samara's shoulder.

"I thank you for your dedication," Samara gave a slight smile. "But I do not want or need pity; I only need to spare the potential victims Morinth will claim if she is allowed to continue. It is my redemption."

"EDI, get us to Omega as fast as you can," Cassie said loudly.

"Of course Shepard," EDI stated, before the stars in the window began to move.

"Thank you Shepard, perhaps when this is over, we may talk more about our pasts," Samara suggested.

"I'd love that," Cassie smiled back, before leaving Samara to meditate again.

Cassie left Samara alone, and immediately hurried to Miranda's office, locking the door behind her.

"Oh Cassie, can I help you?" Miranda said looking up from her computer.

"Not this moment, but... Have you told the Illusive Man about our..." Cassie began, before asking a question she hadn't thought to ask, but it was clear Miranda had been anticipating it.

"No, he does not know that you've been sleeping me and most of your female crewmembers, nor that you have children with six women, including all your former female crewmembers."

"Good, and Kasumi..." Cassie began to ask.

"Has removed all the bugs and listening devices from across the ship, the only thing tying you to Cerberus now is our uneasy alliance," Miranda said proudly.

"And the fact you haven't quit it yet," Cassie corrected her.

"When we stop the Collectors I'll quit, I promise Cassie," Miranda smiled. "Why did you dive into my office if you don't want me to get on the bed this instance?"

"EDI, can you send a message directly to Aria T'loak's omni-tool, ensuring it's heavily encrypted and that only she can read it." Cassie said, taking a seat on Miranda's bed. "Please transcribe exactly what I say. 'I'm returning to Omega on business, please prepare 'accommodation' for a dangerous individual. Will explain more when we see each other again.'"

"Message sent," EDI reported.

"What are you planning Cassie?" Miranda asked, getting up and unzipping her catusit, before choosing to sit beside her commander.

"A bit of subterfuge that will only come to fruition after the war is over," Cassie sighed, encouraging Miranda to sit on her lap instead.

"Are you going to let anyone in on this plan?" Miranda asked, resting her head on Cassie's shoulder, as her gloved hand traced small circles on Cassie's chest.

"Not at the moment, but one day," Cassie said looking Miranda in the eyes. "Have you... fallen for me?"

"I once thought love was for children, but there's no other word to describe this feeling I have for you, and I know there's a part of you in my head, but it's grown beyond that now." Miranda said. "So... Despite how rocky our relationship started, I can't deny my attraction to you is genuine."

"I love you too Miranda Lawson," Cassie smiled. "But remember, I play for keeps."

Miranda playfully pushed Cassie back, before straddling her commander, her long black hair tickling Cassie's face.

"So do I Commander," Miranda growled. "I am yours, and you are mine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cassie, Samara and Miranda entered Afterlife, and even through the flashing lights and provocative distractions, Cassie saw Aria standing in her booth, staring intently at her.

"You two can wait here, Aria wishes to speak with Shepard alone." Grizz stated as they approached the ramp up to Aria's area.

"We have important business..." Samara began.

"It's okay Samara, this won't take long." Cassie sighed, suspecting what was waiting for her.

Aria was still looking out over her nightclub as Cassie stepped into her little area, noting how Aria's guards left them alone once Shepard was with Aria. Before Cassie could think about her situation, Aria wheeled around and hit her across the face with a biotically-charged right hook that nearly broke her jaw.

"What the fuck did you do to me?" Aria spat, grabbing Cassie by the throat and pinning her to the wall. "I can't get you out of MY head!"

"A parting gift for helping me recruit Garrus and Mordin, other than that intel that your gangs wanted your head before I took theirs." Cassie said nonchalantly. "Spiced with something from my Asari heritage."

"You're not Asari you're human!" Aria snarled, tightening her grip around her Cassie's throat.

Cassie's hands held Aria's hand that was clasping her throat, before uttering the words.

"Embrace the goddess," she gasped, her pupils dilating which made Aria's eyes widen in surprise.

Aria dropped Cassie and stared in disbelief at the Commander.

"Abomination!" Aria spat.

"No, I'm not the abomination, I've come here hunting something your people consider a real abomination, an Ardat-Yakshi." Cassie coughed, taking a seat on the sofa to recover, watching Aria sit down too. "So can we discuss this, and leave our personal issues to another time."

"That explains it," Aria breathed, and Cassie gave the signal for Miranda and Samara to approach. "But we're not done, and your 'accommodations' are prepared. If you're planning what I think you're planning, then I hope to the goddess you don't fail and piss her off!"

"Excellent, what can you tell me about the Ardat-Yakshi? Is she here?" Cassie asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later, after investigating Morinth's most recent kill, and learning the pattern she had likely adopted, Cassie stood outside the Omega nightclub, wearing a dress for the first time since she was a child, preparing to be bait for someone with a body count that rivalled hers.

"You look nice" Samara said, before her stern tone took over. "I will be watching from the shadows, as will she, you need to stand out from the crowd to draw her to you."

"Standing out shouldn't be hard," she smirked. "What do I do when she comes to me?"

"Keep her distracted, try and get her alone, I will strike when she lets her guard down," Samara stated. "Do not give any hint that you know her or me, if you do, she will flee the station and the chase will continue."

"May the goddess protect me," Cassie muttered.

"I forget you were raised by Asari, it is quite jarring," Samara said. "Good luck commander."

Cassie turned and walked into the club, her senses immediately being assaulted by the thumping music pounding in her chest, the music numbing her ears, and the flashing lights blinding her for moments at a time.

' _How am I supposed to look out for a killer if my senses are numbed_ ,' she thought. ' _Mother give me strength_.'

As she acclimatised to the ambience, she went over to the bar and ordered the strongest drink she could, and downed it before moving to the dance floor. After beating up a drunken, pervy Turian, and then picking another fight with a couple of suspicious goons, she spotted an Asari, who immediately reminded her of Samara, lurking in the shadows.

' _Hello beautiful_ ' she thought.

"My name is Morinth. I've been watching you. You're the most interesting person in this place." Morinth said as she made to move past the Asari. "I've got a booth over here in the shadows. Why don't you come and sit with me?"

They moved over to the booth, and Cassie spotted movement in the distance and knew Samara was watching, waiting to strike, but Cassie was forming her own plan for neutralising Morinth.

"Some nights I come here and there's no one interesting to talk to. Some nights, there's just one person. Tonight, it's you. Why is that?"

"You're attracted to strength and confidence," Cassie said confidently. "And unlike all the sheep in this place, you saw that I'm a wolf."

"Lambs to the slaughter, sometimes wolves are slaughtered too," Morinth smiled. "What is a 'wolf' like you into?"

They discussed her false interests; Cassie used the information learnt from Morinth's last victim to appeal to Morinth, hoping that the hunter would take her back to her home where she and Samara could strike. At last, after a drawn out and frankly boring conversation, Morinth asked the fatal question.

"Do you want to get out of here? My apartment is nearby, and I want you alone."

Cassie followed Morinth back to her apartment, and once she was there, she ensured the door was not locked, and that the sexual predator had no hidden secrets stashed away to defend herself or escape.

"I love clubs – people, movement, heat. I can still hear the bass, like the drums of a great hunt, out for your blood." Morinth said lethargically as Cassie sat a safe distance away. "But here, it's muted - and you're safe. Is that what you want, Shepard?"

"I want to feel safe, but I know that people feel safest right before they die." Cassie countered.

"It's true, we're never safe." Morinth smiled shrewdly. "I've never understood the fascination with safety. Some of us choose differently. Independence over submission. I think we share that, you and I."

She moved to sit on Cassie's lap, with Cassie's hands moving to her waist.

"We've both killed our fair share, but I am nothing like you," Cassie stated boldly.

"How do you know I've killed? What do you know? Let's stop with these games." Morinth snarled, clearly feeling cornered and aggressive. "Look into my eyes and tell me you want me. Tell me you'd kill for me. Anything I want."

"How 'bout you Embrace the Goddess!" Cassie replied, countering Morinth's attempt at melding with her own successful one.

"What are you?" Morinth breathed, getting some distance between her and Cassie once she broke the melding.

"Bait," Cassie smiled as the door opened. "But I'm bait that bit back."

Samara stormed in, her biotics immediately hurling Morinth against the window. Cassie watched the two fighting, but it was clear that Morinth had been affected by Cassie melding with her, yet the two still fought each other to a stalemate.

"I'm as strong as she is, let me join you!" Morinth begged.

"I am already sworn to help you, Shepard. Let us finish this!" Samara stated.

Cassie chose option three, and blasted Morinth into the wall with her own biotics, knocking the Ardat-Yakshi out. Samara moved in for the kill but Cassie got in front of her and knelt down, pretending to feel for her pulse.

"She's dead, must have smashed her skull when she hit the wall," she lied, feeling Morinth's pulse faintly.

"Then my pursuit is at an end," Samara breathed, looking at what she believed to be her daughter's corpse. "I am ready to leave this place and get on with my life. Are you ready to go, as well?"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Cassie asked.

"What do you think I will say? What can I say? The bravest and smartest of my daughters is dead, and it was not by my hand." Samara said, sounding rather bitter and emotional. "There are no words, perhaps I will find some before our next talk. For now, please show mercy on me at this difficult time and let us leave."

Samara walked past her toward the exit, and Cassie managed to say one thing before she was gone.

"I'm here for you."

The door closed and Cassie activated her omni-tool, immediately calling Aria.

"Remember that accommodation I asked for, I've got a renter, I'm including my coordinates," She said as Aria's face appeared.

"Does the Justicar know?" Aria asked.

"No, she believes that I killed her, but she's just unconscious," Cassie sighed, knowing this may come back to haunt her. "Make sure she is only guarded by mechs, any organic would be seduced by her."

"I know how to handle an abomination like her, the problem will be containing her rage," Aria stated.

"Keep her sedated if you have to, but keep her alive, and keep it off the record, only you and I can know the full story." Cassie instructed.

"I'll do that, if you get out of my head!" Aria snarled.

"Only happens when I sleep with the person I've melded with," Cassie smiled, which only enraged Aria more.

"Urgh! Fine! I'll send you the coordinates, and you better come alone!" Aria snarled.

"Oh I will," Cassie said taking a seat on the upturned sofa. "Spectre's honour."


	15. Getting to Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Commander and The Justicar

Getting to Know You.

_Thursday 23_ _rd_ _June 2185._

It's fair to say that Aria mellowed slightly after one night with Cassie, as she didn't threaten to kill Cassie afterward, promising instead to keep Morinth alive, isolated and her existence off the record. As they flew to the remote planet of Pragia for Jack's personal mission, Cassie decided she would finally seduce Samara, not through melding, or bonding, but through endearing herself to the Justicar, and opening her eyes to the benefits of finding love again.

"Cassie, have we done something wrong?" Kelly asked as Cassie got dressed.

"No, why?" Cassie smiled at the Yeoman lying in her bed.

"Because although we slept in the same bed together, you didn't fuck me senseless like you always do," Kelly complained.

"It's not you Kelly, I'm just preparing..." Cassie said slowly.

"For what?" Kelly asked, propping herself up slightly.

"Jack," she smiled.

"You're going to seduce her too?" Kelly purred. "I bet she'll be a wild one."

"Hence why we didn't have sex, I don't want to be remotely tired when I finally seduce her," Cassie smiled, her penis stiffening at the ideas in her head. "It may be torture, but the ends will justify my self-imposed celibacy."

"You'll certainly have a lot of emotional barriers to get through if you want her to be submissive afterwards," Kelly said as she sat up. "I wish you luck with that."

"Have you not got any psychologist tips for me?" Cassie chuckled.

"Not really Cassie, Jack's psychological profile was very brief as she doesn't let anyone in, and those who did, didn't live long to write anything down." Kelly sighed. "If you get past her barriers Cassie, please be careful, I can't imagine my life without you now."

"Same," Cassie said as she finished dressing. "Well, time for my 'date' with Samara."

"Good luck Cassie," Kelly beamed, whipping away the bedding to flash her nude form at her lover and commander.

She stepped into the lift and pressed the button for the third floor, and began to think how she was going to proceed. She stepped out of the lift and walked toward the Starboard Observation Room, but scampered over to the med-bay, much to the surprise of Karin.

"Cassie? How may I help you this evening?" Karin smiled, turning in her chair.

"Do you still have that bottle of Serrice Ice Brandy?" Cassie asked cautiously, and Karin pulled out an untouched bottle from her desk drawer. "Thank you, I promise I'll buy you a whole crate!"

"It's alright Cassie, I've got a spare," Karin said withdrawing another bottle with a mischievous grin. "But I'm saving this one for after we win."

"You might need more than one bottle at this rate," Cassie said as she picked up two glasses from Karin's desk. "There's more than just you, me and Tali on the ship."

"Have fun my dear," Karin said as Cassie turned to leave.

She held the glasses in one hand, the bottle in the other, and she cautiously approached the door, knocking instead of just walking in. Samara opened the door, smiling brightly when she saw Cassie dressed in her military blues, holding a bottle of brandy and two glasses. Samara had also changed her clothes as well; instead of her red leather outfit, she had changed into a black outfit with a gold headband in place of her red one.

"Come in Shepard," Samara greeted her warmly.

Cassie stepped into the Starboard Observation room, taking a seat on the sofa, placing the bottle and the glasses on the small table beside her. Samara sat beside her as she poured them each a drink, and Cassie was slightly surprised that the Justicar didn't turn down the drink she was handed.

"What should we drink to Shepard?" Samara asked, inspecting the maroon-ish brandy.

"The future? To our inevitable success against the Collectors? Or to our families?" Cassie said, giving multiple suggestions as she herself was both unsure, and lost looking at the beautiful Asari before her.

"To family," Samara said as she raised her glass.

"To family," Cassie repeated, clinking their glasses together.

They both took a big gulp of brandy, feeling the fire burn in their stomachs, before Cassie asked the obvious question.

"Are you feeling better about..." Cassie began, but Samara interrupted her.

"Though I was not the one to end her misery, I am content with her passing Shepard, there are countless people that will never be seduced and killed by her curse again." Samara stated.

"It's alright to show emotion Samara, it doesn't make you weak," Cassie said cautiously. "And please, we're friends, please call me Cassie."

"Emotion is a dangerous thing to show, Cassie, I have learnt to hide my emotions to ensure they do not conflict or hinder my missions," Samara said coldly, before giving Cassie a slight smile. "But perhaps I should learn to be more open with the people I have sworn to fight beside."

"I have an idea for helping you to open up more, if you're up for it." Cassie commented.

"I might be interested," Samara said vaguely.

"I'll tell you something about my life, and then you tell me something about yours, and every so often we take a drink," she suggested.

"That sounds... interesting" Samara smiled slightly. "Why don't you go first?"

"Alright, I was born on Thessia, to a human woman and an Asari mother," she started off with, immediately saw Samara's eyes widen. "Yes I know it's not possible, everyone always says that but I know it's true. Plus I have very strong biotics, stronger than any other human, and I can meld with people."

"You continue to intrigue me," Samara noted. "Both my parents were Asari, and I was an only child."

"Same, but I was raised by my human mother, my Asari mother passed away shortly after I was born." Cassie continued, taking a drink before revealing the next piece of her past. "And when I was seven, the Asari colony world we were holidaying on was attacked by Batarian pirates; they captured every Asari maiden they could, and killed those who stood up to them, including my mother."

"Oh Cassie, I am sorry for your loss," Samara gasped, putting her arm around Cassie's waist and giving her a brief hug. "What did they do with you?"

"They didn't find me," Cassie said as the memories replayed in her mind. "I hid beneath the ruins of house we'd been staying in, watching them pillage, rape, kidnap and kill, only coming out long after they left."

"What happened after they left? What happened to you when you learnt your mother was gone?" Samara asked, utterly fascinated by the history of her commander.

"An Asari Commando unit came one day later, they found the colony destroyed, hundreds dead, with a little human girl curled up beside her dead mother. "I was sent to the Alliance, where I pretty much chose to join the military and somehow get justice for my mother."

"It seems we shared similar ideas following great family tragedy; you dedicated yourself to the military after your mother was killed, and I dedicated myself to the Justicar Code when Morinth went down her dark path." Samara smiled sadly.

"If I might ask, what happened to your parents?" Cassie asked, wanting to fill in the parent information before moving on to the next topic.

"Both passed away after long and happy lives," Samara smiled, clearly remembering her parents as she spoke.

"You mentioned before that you spent your early life being wild and free, including some criminal activities, what did your parents think of that?" Cassie asked, the ideas intriguing her.

"They passed away before my time as a mercenary for hire," Samara stated. "I do not think they would have approved, but at that time I did not really care about what others thought, I wanted to have fun."

"I guess I'm in that stage of my life at the moment," Cassie chuckled. "While I continue to fight the Reapers and their numerous minions, I spend my free time doing what I want, though very few know what I get up to."

"Is that why the female crewmembers are so loyal to you Cassie?" Samara gave her a knowing smile. "Do not think that I was blind to the repetitive visits to your quarters by the female crewmembers, and how they give you adoring looks when you are present."

"Can you blame me? They're all very attractive." Cassie smirked.

"Do you find me attractive Cassie?" Samara asked, finishing her drink and gesturing for Cassie to pour her another.

"You are a very attractive woman Samara," Cassie stammered, distracting herself by pouring Samara a drink, and topping up her own glass. "I would be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to you, especially given the similarities between us."

"Are you only attracted to women Cassie?" Samara asked, swirling her brandy as she watched Cassie almost squirm in her seat.

"Yes, I think it's mainly due to being initially raised among Asari, but I know it's also because..." she finished her drink before refilling. "I'm not physically like other human women."

"You certainly are more muscular than the human crew on this ship," Samara smirked.

"That's not exactly what I meant," Cassie said uncomfortably. "I'm different... down there." Samara raised an eye brow. "Women don't have what I have there."

"Oh... you certainly are unique," Samara smiled, sipping her drink in victory after making the proud commander feel uncomfortable and admit a personal secret.

"Do you find me attractive?" Cassie asked, trying to make Samara uncomfortable.

"You are strong, beautiful, intelligent and compassionate Cassie, but I have taken an oath and given up all worldly possessions and attachments..." Samara said, her eyes moving from Cassie to the observation window.

"That's not what I'm asking," Cassie interrupted, making Samara's head snap back to look at her. "I'm asking you, do YOU find me sexually attractive?"

Samara took a gulp of brandy, and Cassie smirked, the Justicar was now on the defensive.

"You are a very unique member of your species, a credit to humanity, and I do find that attractive," Samara said slowly.

"I answered your question directly Samara, please don't dance around my question," Cassie almost begged, moving slightly closer to Samara. "Do you find ME, the woman sitting and drinking beside you, beau..."

Samara leant in and kissed Cassie on the lips to silence her question, which initially surprised her, but they both quickly deepened the kiss, their tongues entwining.

"Does that answer your question?" Samara whispered when their lips parted.

"Yes," Cassie breathed. "Does this mean..."

"It means that I do find you quite an attractive woman to be around Cassie, but I do not think that I am ready to forsake my vows for you," Samara said quietly, her eyes looking into Cassie's blue eyes.

Cassie was now caught in a bind, she desperately wanted Samara more than she'd ever wanted anyone else before in her life, but the one thing that might persuade Samara to forsake her vows was her most closely guarded secret. But before she could reveal her divine mother, another idea flared to life in her mind.

"I know I may sound... desperate, but if I asked for just one night with you before we fight the Collectors, would you grant me the honour?"

Samara gave her an odd look.

"A night with me would be an honour for the Saviour of the Citadel? I'm honoured you think of me so highly," Samara smiled.

"Does your Code forbid you from spending one night with a woman you've sworn to serve?" Cassie asked cautiously. "Especially if it were to be our last night?"

"I do believe you have found a scenario the Code does not forbid Cassie, you are a very intelligent woman to find such a gap." Samara smiled. "On the eve of our final mission against the Collectors, I will spend the night in your bed Cassie, you have my word. But do not expect me to fall for you as easily as your many other conquests."

"I wouldn't rule anything out Samara; I've learnt that surprises lurk around every corner." Cassie chuckled, pouring out the last of the brandy before raising her glass. "To the future, may the goddess grant us victory."

"May the goddess grant us victory," Samara repeated, smiling at Cassie invoking Athame. "May you lead us to greater victories for many years to come."

Their glasses clinked and they both downed the brandy, before they parted with a warm embrace.


	16. Starting Anew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know the real Subject Zero

Starting Anew.

_Monday 18_ _th_ _July 2185._

After over two weeks of waiting, and all the torture for herself and her lovers who missed their wild nights, they finally arrived at Pragia. They had been repeatedly waylaid by time-sensitive missions that they were uniquely qualified to handle. This also included a mission to what they had been told was a dead Collector ship, which quickly turned out to be a trap.

"So Shepard, are gonna do this or are we going to save some kittens from a burning building?" Jack said bitterly as Cassie descended into Jack's area of the ship.

"We're in Pragia's atmosphere, we've got to shuttle down to the facility because of the bad weather." Cassie said bluntly. "Suit up."

"Finally!" Jack exclaimed, and Cassie left before Subject Zero could berate her more.

'Just wait till you're begging me to fuck you!' Cassie thought bitterly, walking into the engine room, straight over to Tali.

"Hello Cassie," Tali said brightly.

Cassie led Tali away from the engineers, before taking off her visor and kissing her in one fluid motion.

"What brought that on?" Tali asked as she clicked the visor back into place.

"Jack, I need something positive in order to survive this mission," she whispered, holding Tali against her.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Tali asked.

"I would love you to come Tali, but I want to get past all her bullshit, and the best way to do that is for just me and her to go alone. I want her to trust me, before I nail her half-naked ass."

"Good luck," Tali smiled behind her visor.

"How much longer do you have to wear that suit?" Cassie whispered.

"I don't need it Cassie, I just don't want Cerberus to see me without it," Tali replied in a hushed tone. "When we're done with them, when you've handed most over to the Alliance, I promise I'll ditch the suit."

"No rush Tali, but you do look sexy both in and out of the suit, so there's no need to rush," Cassie growled.

"Keelah," Tali breathed, before gently pushing Cassie away when she heard Jack moving beneath them. "Best get going."

"Love you," Cassie whispered, kissing Tali's visor before leaving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cassie and Jack unleashed their combined biotic fury against the rabid Varren and mercenaries that infested the abandoned Cerberus facility on Pragia. Both biotics were impressed by the other's capabilities, but eventually the inevitable question came to the forefront of their thoughts.

"Hey Shepard, which of us is the stronger biotic?" Jack asked, stopping before they opened the door to the next room.

"I think I am, because you're biotics are all based on experiments and amplifiers, with me it's all natural." Cassie boasted.

"Oh really?" Jack laughed. "Prove it!"

"Alright," Cassie said as she pressed the button to open the door.

On the far side of the room were three Krogan, and several other Blood Pack mercenaries. Cassie held Jack back, before she walked in calmly.

"Look boys, a human bitch has come to die!" the lead Krogan cheered, whipping out his shotgun.

Cassie summoned all the biotic power she could muster, her entire body glowing blue, before pushing it forward as a massive tidal wave of energy. The mercs didn't have the chance to dodge it, and as it washed over the room, it carried everything that wasn't nailed down with it.

"Holy shit!" Jack exclaimed, walking in to inspect the damage.

The Krogan that had insulted Cassie was nowhere to be seen, but there was a crate imbedded in the wall that was leaking blood.

"Do you think you could have done that?" Cassie chuckled as they walked through the carnage.

"Not as quickly... or without really taxing me." Jack admitted. "Come on, these bastards must have a leader somewhere."

"Wasn't that the leader?" Cassie asked, pointing at the bleeding crate.

"Nah, they're mercs, they would only be here if someone else was paying them," Jack snorted. "He's probably in my old room."

"You still okay being here?" Cassie asked when they stopped outside Jack's old room. "You sure you don't want to leave and nuke it from orbit?"

"I'm fine; you don't need to mother me Shepard!" Jack shrugged her off, before opening the door.

"Come out and show yourself, we know you're in here!" Cassie announced as they entered the room, and a man stepped up from behind the desk.

"Who the hell are you?" Jack asked.

"My name is Aresh, and you're breaking into my home." Aresh introduced himself, before he recognised Jack. "I know you, Subject Zero. So many years have passed, and I thought I was the only survivor."

Jack aimed her pistol at the man.

"My name is Jack. How the hell do you know me?" she snarled.

"We all knew your face, Jack. They inflicted horrors on us so their experiments wouldn't kill you." Aresh replied. "You were the question, and I'm still looking for the answer."

"It seems you're not the only one who felt they had to return here," Cassie put two and two together.

"I tried to forget this. But a place like this... it doesn't forget you. It follows you. I hired these mercs and came back almost a solar year ago. We're rebuilding it, piece by piece." Aresh stated, and Cassie quickly understood what he was up to before he revealed his master plan. "I'm going to find out what they knew – how to unlock true biotic potential in humans. I'm restarting the Teltin facility. It will be beautiful."

"I want to turn this place into a smoking crater – he's trying to justify what happened by using it!" Jack exclaimed.

"Why would you inflict what they did to you on more kids?" Cassie asked.

"Some were bought from poor families on Earth or kidnapped from colonies. Most ended up here the way I did: Batarian pirates. They did such horrible things to us. They must have had good reasons."

"There's no reason good enough! Are you nuts?" You lived it!" Jack snapped.

"We're blowing this place away, what they did will never be repeated!" Cassie announced. "But what do we do with you?"

"Leave me here, I belong here." Aresh said mournfully.

"Fuck that!" Jack growled, hitting him with her biotics, forcing him to his knees.

"Jack! He's trapped in the past, you're not; you need to move on from this!" Cassie barked, as Jack raised her gun to execute Aresh.

"He wants to restart this place. He needs to die!" Jack snapped.

"He's insane, and he'll never get the traction to restart this place. You have to let it go," Cassie urged. "Your past doesn't have to control you."

"Fuck!" Jack snarled. "Get out of here!"

With that Aresh got up and fled from the room, leaving Cassie alone with Jack in her old room.

"He's not worth chasing. None of it is," Jack sighed.

"You did the right thing, Jack." Cassie said softly.

"Maybe. This place was my childhood. Give me a minute to look around." Jack said nonchalantly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After blowing the Teltin Facility to hell, Cassie walked down to Jack's hidey-hole wanting to talk to her, but found it empty.

"Subject Zero is waiting outside your room Cassie, she is quite eager to see you." EDI reported when Cassie returned to the lift.

"Oh really?" Cassie smirked. "I'm heading up now."

When the lift doors opened, Jack greeted her in her usual angry manner.

"Took your bloody time!" Jack said bitterly.

"I just went down to speak with you, we must have passed each other on the engineering level," Cassie responded, leading Jack into her quarters. "I must say I'm surprised you've come to see me, what's the occasion?"

"I wanted to thank you for what happened on Pragia... for stopping me from killing that asshole," Jack said uncomfortably.

"He was stuck in the past, killing him would have only been a step back for you." Cassie said softly.

"Whatever, but being back there... Remembering what they did to me… and learning that it wasn't exactly how I remembered it..."

"You were a child, you were never going to remember every miniscule detail," Cassie smiled. "But Jack, I need you to remember one thing whenever the trauma of your childhood rears its head again."

"And what's that?" Jack asked, sitting cross-legged on Cassie's desk.

"It wasn't your fault," Cassie said plainly.

"I know." Jack replied.

"It's not your fault,"

"I. Know." Jack spelt it out.

"It's not your fault,"

"I know Shepard, you don't need to repeat it!" Jack snapped defensively.

"It's not your fault,"

"God fucking damn it I know!"

"It's not your fault!"

Jack moved to punch Cassie, but at the last minute Cassie's words sank in, and her buried emotions turned the punch into a tight hug.

"It's not your fault Jack, and I'm here for you." Cassie whispered, hugging Jack affectionately.

"One question," Jack muttered into Cassie's shoulder. "Why do you give a shit about me? Why wear me down like this?"

"I care about my crew, we've got to work in synch if we're going to survive the Collector base," Cassie said in a low tone.

"That's not true!" Jack said taking a step back, and Cassie saw that the convict's makeup was running down her cheeks. "You wouldn't make me cry if you were only interested in fighting the Collectors. Are you eyeing me up? Is this about sex, because you should just fucking say so now!"

"I was in no hurry, I wanted to get to know you as a person first," Cassie revealed.

"You don't need to know someone to sleep with them. You just have to know where to put it, or rather, where to touch someone." Jack snapped, eyeing up Cassie. "If you're into feelings, you're falling for the wrong person. I don't need the complication."

"Yes I have feelings for you, and yes I love the person that I'm learning about beneath this bitchy exterior," Cassie said as she sat beside Jack on her desk. "But I don't do one night stands, or casual flings, when I get in a relationship with someone, I'm playing for keeps."

"How many exes you got then?" Jack chuckled.

"One exe, many current lovers." Cassie smirked.

"Lovers? Am I just another notch in your bedpost?" Jack snapped.

"No. Yes you'd be another lover of mine, but you'd not be just another conquest, I love you as a person, as a human being, and  _if_ it gets really serious, I will never abandon you!" Cassie said getting to her feet to tower over the seated Jack. "If you want out, now is your only chance!"

"Fuck that!" Jack smiled, seeing the bulge in Cassie's pants. "Is that a gun in your pocket or are you eager to fuck me?"

"I'm very eager to fuck you! I've been waiting a very long time to fuck you!" Cassie growled, lifting Jack up by the throat, pulling her into a kiss. "Embrace the goddess!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Jack slept peacefully in her arms, Cassie was woken by the doors to her quarters opening.

"I see you two have finally bonded," Karin whispered, kneeling on Cassie's side of the bed. "I have some important news for you Cassie."

"Lay it on me," Cassie sighed.

"You've done it again my dear, Ms Goto and Miss Chambers are pregnant." Karin smiled. "You're going to be a 'father' to more children."

Cassie smiled, but inside she felt the weight of her actions mounting; Sha'ira, Ashley, Karin, Liara, Shiala, Gianna, Tali, and now Kasumi and Kelly were impregnated by her. What also hit her was the other likelihood; that Miranda, Oriana and now Jack were pregnant, or would be soon if her sexual appetite kept up.

"That's wonderful," Cassie smiled. "Is Kasumi still fit for combat?"

"For another month or two, then I would advise she be kept off the front line," Karin advised.

"Then we best defeat the Collectors as soon as possible," Cassie sighed. "Please don't tell them, or the crew yet, we need people focused on the task at hand."

-AN-

_I know it doesn't quite fit, but I couldn't resist the Good Will Hunting reference, as it is one of my favourite films, with my all-time favourite comedian._

_I'm going to try and stick to this two chapters a week upload schedule, but I can't promise anything at this stage._


	17. Embrace Eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally time to find peace in the embrace the goddess

Embrace Eternity.

_Monday 1_ _st_ _August 2185._

By the end of the month they were ready to attack the Collector's base, having gathered a full crew, including a Geth, the Reaper IFF needed to enter the Omega 4 Relay, and Cassie had ensured that she had the upper hand over the Collectors by ensuring her crew were focused on the task at hand. After collecting the IFF, the Normandy was attacked by the Collectors, but because Cassie had unshackled EDI, the AI was able to escape before the Collectors were able to board.

"Please confirm destination, Shepard. The Reaper IFF is online, but there is a chance that the Normandy may not survive the Omega 4 Relay. Once we are en-route, we are committed." EDI stated.

"The Collectors are scared now, they tried to catch us unprepared to try and weaken us, but failed... Now it's time to stop them from threatening any other Human colonies." Cassie said as she looked at the galaxy map beneath her.

"Damn right, Commander. Plotting a course for the Omega 4 relay. I'll let you know when we arrive." Joker said over the intercom.

Cassie turned to see Miranda leaning against the wall beside the lift, eyeing Cassie up and down with a look that Cassie recognised as lust, lust for her.

"I'll admit Cassie. Despite our... new working relationship, my professional side is nevertheless impressed with what you've accomplished in such a short space of time." Miranda said as Cassie approached. "Are you ready for this?"

"For taking the fight to the Collectors? Hell yes!" Cassie smirked.

"Joker says it'll take at least two hours to reach the Omega Four Relay, I was wondering if..." Miranda purred, tracing her fingers up Cassie's arm.

"Not for this journey I'm afraid, Samara and I have an arranged rendezvous," Cassie said softly, puling Miranda closer with one arm. "But... If I wear her out, I may call on your genetically perfect ass to pick up where Samara leaves off."

"What do you mean 'if' you wear her out, none of your lovers can match your stamina," Miranda chuckled, as Cassie kissed and nipped the nape of her neck. "Your mother was right; you're too much for just one woman."

"I take it you're okay with my little 'harem', or rather being one of many," Cassie asked, stopping her playful kisses to look Miranda in the eyes.

"At first I was insulted that I was not special to you, that I was just another notch in your bedpost, but I've since learnt to love you, and see how you don't sleep with just anyone, you choose your lovers carefully... So now I almost feel honoured to share your bed. Plus, they're pretty attractive too, now that I'm more interested in women than I ever was in men, not that men like my father endeared me toward their gender to begin with."

"Well how could I pass on claiming your genetically perfect ass!" Cassie growled in Miranda's ear. "And though I thought you at first to be a bitch, and that I should have made you my bitch, once I saw who you really were... well... I started to love you too."

Miranda smiled and the two kissed deeply, before a soft cough from the lift interrupted their embrace.

"Are you ready for our 'date' Commander?" Samara asked politely, smiling at how she'd interrupted Cassie and Miranda's kiss.

"Of course," Cassie said, taking a step away from Miranda, but not passing on the opportunity to smack her XO's perfect behind.

"Doctor Chakwas told me she requisitioned another bottle of brandy for us," Samara said as Cassie stepped into the lift. "She said that it's waiting for us in your quarters."

"Have fun you two," Miranda smirked as the doors shut.

"I trust you are prepared for our mission Shepard?" Samara asked as they walked into Cassie's quarters, the Justicar immediately being drawn to the fish tank.

"I am, and I'm aware that this may be a suicide mission that I'm leading my crew into, but it won't be for nothing." Cassie said, stepping down into the more private area of her quarters, picking up the bottle of brandy and pouring their glasses. "We'll be saving countless Human colonies, and denying the Reapers another weapon they can use against the galaxy."

"Indeed our mission will save many lives even if we do not return," Samara added, taking her glass from Cassie. "And I am prepared to give my life for our mission Shepard."

"Please call me Cassie, and I may not have lived as long as you have, but I'm prepared to die again to stop the Collectors," Cassie said raising her glass. "To victory."

"To OUR victory Cassie," Samara smiled, toasting to their success.

"I will admit one thing," Cassie said after taking a mouthful of brandy, her comment making Samara raise an eyebrow. "I would not be quite so accepting of death on this mission, if I weren't getting a chance to spend an hour or two with a gorgeous Asari Justicar like you."

"You flatter me Cassie," Samara blushed. "You are quite an attractive woman too, a beautiful specimen of your indomitable species."

"Indomitable?" Cassie commented.

"Since our last time together alone I have studied your people more thoroughly, and I have to admit that I became rather fascinated," Samara admitted. "Your history has proven again and again that you persist through unspeakable horrors and dark times, finding strength where many would despair. And now see you as a perfect example of that idea; you've endured great trauma and horrors in your past, yet you have risen to become a beacon of strength for humanity, symbolised by being the first Human Spectre."

"Rather ironic given I was raised by an Asari culture-loving mother," Cassie chuckled.

"We can talk about our intertwining interests if we survive this mission," Samara said as she finished her glass. "But time is not our friend at this time, and I have a promise to uphold."

"Aren't you a little eager?" Cassie teased, and Samara smiled seductively.

"I think you have waited long enough Cassie, and I am very aware of how valuable time is to your kind," Samara growled, slowly revealing inch after inch of her flawless sapphire blue skin. "Besides, I know you're more interested in me than any topic we could talk about at this time."

"You know me too well," Cassie purred, putting her glass down and moving closer to Samara.

"I shall endeavour to make this time memorable," Samara said as Cassie's arms pulled her closer. "Embrace Eternity!"

As Cassie saw Samara's eyes dilate and go black, she knew the Justicar would keep her word, and that this night would indeed be memorable for both of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the second time in a row, Cassie was propped up against the headboard, with Samara sleeping soundly in her arms, her head resting on Cassie's left breast. Much to her surprise, the mature Asari had weathered the storm and had managed to wear Cassie out during their love-making, which usually happened after she had made love to multiple women at the same time.

'Thank you mother, I know she's the one for me' Cassie thought, looking up at the starry sky above her.

"Sorry to interrupt Cassie, but we are approaching the Omega Four relay," EDI reported, her voice almost at a whisper so she didn't disturb Samara. "Joker thinks you should be on the bridge when we arrive."

"How long will that be?" Cassie asked, caressing Samara's scalp crests.

"Ten minutes," EDI said, before her chess-piece hologram disappeared.

"Is it time?" Samara asked sleepily, looking up at Cassie's face.

"Unfortunately," Cassie sighed, her hand moving down Samara's shoulders, stopping at her firm blue breasts. "But I could stay here for eternity with you; I've never felt so at peace."

"I feel the same Cassie; it has been a long time since I felt this relaxed and at peace with the galaxy." Samara said softly, her free hand massaging Cassie's stomach.

"Does this mean we might be able to do this again sometime?" Cassie asked.

"When I agreed to spend one night with you, I thought I would simply be fulfilling my oath to you, I never thought anything would come from it." Samara said, her eyes taking in the naked form of Cassie Shepard. "But melding with you was truly amazing, and reminded me of my maiden days. I almost feel it was the will of the goddess that I be with you."

"What makes you say that?" Cassie asked, knowing it truly was Athame's design.

"I spend four hundred years in a fruitless hunt for my murderous daughter, and then I meet you, a human with Asari lineage, and within a few months she is caught and her killing spree is brought to a swift end." Samara replied. "I felt I was doing Athame's will following the Code to the letter, but our time together has truly made me feel closer to her."

"Samara, I don't want you to be just another of my lovers, I want you to be my 'alpha', the one woman I love more than any other." Cassie said, gently helping Samara to sit up. "I guess what I'm asking in human terms is; will you go out with me?"

"I would love to Cassie," Samara smiled brightly, leaning in to kiss Cassie. "In all my years I never had someone truly special to love, I am happy that you are the first person to truly mean something to me, not including my daughters."

"Are you saying that Morinth and your other daughters are bastards?" Cassie asked cautiously, unsure how Samara would react to her daughters being labelled as bastards. "You never had a bondmate?"

"Though I would not use such crude terminology, it is true that I did not have children with a bondmate," Samara said, not offended by Cassie's choice of words. "Shall we prepare for battle?"

"Of course," Cassie said sliding out of her bed, watching Samara do the same. "I should warn you though, everyone I've... spent a night with, has become pregnant as a result, no matter what precautions or problems may prevent such results."

"If our time together does indeed mean I am with child, then it will only confirm my belief that we are meant to be," Samara said softly, sliding one leg into her black outfit. "But we should focus on the present my dear; there is a daunting task between us and our future together."

"After our time together I feel invincible," Cassie said proudly, putting on her boxers and bra before approaching Samara. "May I?"

Samara almost blushed as she let Cassie help her slide into her black Justicar attire, the Human Commander showing her gentler side by taking the opportunity to caress her mature curves as she pulled the black leather over her scaly blue skin. After Samara slid her arms into her outfit, and Cassie pulled the outfit over her shoulders, the Commander reached around her chest, caressing her breasts before zipping her outfit up over her bosom.

"May I do the same for you Cassie?" Samara asked, turning to look Cassie in the eyes. "Or would you rather caress my chest some more?"

"Just satisfying my lust now my dear, I would hate for my desire to touch your skin again interrupt our mission." Cassie joked.

"I trust your attraction to me goes beyond looks 'my dear'," Samara said flatly, moving over to Cassie's armour locker. "Hmm, light blue does not seem the right colour for our mission, may I?"

"What colour would you prefer?" Cassie asked, standing beside Samara.

"Dark blue with black stripes would be more suited for what we are about to do," Samara advised.

Cassie pressed a button and they heard a faint whir from inside. Minutes later her armour locker opened to reveal her Kestrel armour was now dark blue in colour, with black stripes and a deep blue visor.

"Since you picked the colour would you care to help me put it on?" Cassie suggested, and Samara nodded.

"I realise this question may seem odd, but why do your people insist on wearing such thick, almost unwieldable armour?"

"Protection," Cassie surmised. "Our skin is not as thick or formidable as Asari, so we need all the protection we can get."

"You may be the exception, your skin feels different to other humans I have encountered," Samara suggested, running her fingers over Cassie's surgical scars that had almost healed. "Maybe you could survive with slightly less restrictive armour."

"Are you saying that for my benefit or yours?" Cassie looked back at Samara, a wry smile on her face.

"Both," Samara stated, helping Cassie put on her chest piece.

"I'll think about it," Cassie smiled as the last piece clicked into place, before turning to hold Samara again. "But for now know that you've made me a very happy woman by being with me, and no matter what happens, know that I care for you deeply."

"As do I Cassie Shepard... As do I." Samara said softly, before they kissed again.


	18. End of the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Collectors are gone, but the Reapers are coming

End of the Beginning.

_Thursday 1_ _st_ _September 2185._

One month after they ventured through the Omega Four Relay, the Normandy and its crew returned from a mission they were not expected to survive. On top of the crew surviving the impossible, Cassie, Miranda, Kelly and Jacob had ditched their Cerberus ties, even handing over the die-hard Cerberus crewmembers to the Alliance.

"Does this mean our deals with Cerberus are kaput?" Zaeed enquired as the crew gathered in the CIC.

"Kasumi?" Cassie smiled, looking to her favourite thief.

"With a little help from EDI, I hacked into some less-monitored Cerberus accounts, and the money Cerberus promised you has been wired to you, with a little extra." Kasumi informed the crew.

"And what if we don't care about money?" Grunt asked bluntly.

"Then it's simply a case of where or when do you want to depart the Normandy," Cassie said regretfully. "We all know the Reapers are coming, but we don't know when, and since we're no longer under Cerberus' employ, and I'm in no rush to return to the Alliance, the time between then and now will be filled with crippling criminal operations, with the occasional attack on Cerberus' outer-lying operations too."

Cassie saw the crew looking at each other uncertainly.

"I'm not saying thanks for all your help, it's been great knowing you but get out until the Reapers arrive, but I'm not shackling you here either," Cassie added. "If you want to leave, I won't stop you, I only ask you don't bury your head in the sand when the Reapers come, because we're some of the few people uniquely qualified to lead the charge against them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And so the crew began to part ways, the idea of attacking primarily pirate strongholds not appealing to many of them, others wishing to do their own thing in the 'downtime' before the Reapers arrival. Zaeed wished to pursue new contracts with his increased notoriety; Thane wanted to spend time with his son, Jacob decided to find other Cerberus operatives that could be persuaded to turn against the Illusive Man, Grunt travelled to Tuchunka to learn what it meant to be Krogan, and Legion returned to the Geth. Garrus was the last crew-member to depart before Cassie planned to head for the Citadel, choosing to try and prepare his people for the Reaper invasion before it was too late.

Cassie essentially emptied the ship when they docked at the Citadel, Steven Hackett coming aboard, immediately taking the rest of the Cerberus crew into Alliance custody, including 'Chef' Rupert as well as engineers Daniels and Donnelly. Hackett also requested Joker's personal assistance with a sensitive mission, before leaving a datapad on Kelly's desk with the expressed command that only Cassie read it.

"Does this mean I'm back with the Alliance?" Cassie chuckled as she and Hackett walked back to the airlock.

"Not yet commander, your time with Cerberus does not put you in a favourable position to return to the Alliance without incident." Hackett said, turning sharply to block her path. "But do that mission for me, and I'll fast-track your return to the Alliance."

"What is it?" she asked, but he didn't reply.

"Good luck Commander, I hope I'll see you in Alliance uniform before the Reapers come," Hackett stated, before striding out the airlock.

Cassie continued to stare at the airlock long after it closed, only turning when she heard footsteps approaching. She was immediately met by her remaining crew; Miranda, Kelly, Karin, Kasumi, Tali, Jack and Samara.

"This all that's left?" Cassie asked rather regretfully.

"There are no other life-signs on the ship Cassie," EDI reported. "No other humanoid lifeforms to be specific."

"So it's just us?" Kasumi clarified.

"Yep," Cassie said brightly, surprising her remaining crew members. "It's just us women, who are all intertwined romantically... so..."

She saw confused looks on her lovers' faces, and it was only when she removed her jacket and shirt, that they caught on.

"Are we seriously doing this?" Tali asked, seeing the women stripping off, Cassie stopping them from removing their panties.

"Are you being bashful Tali?" Cassie asked, walking over and putting her arm around Tali's waist. "You don't want to be the only one who isn't relaxing in this brief interlude?"

"Do I have to?" Tali asked, blushing behind her visor at the feel of Cassie pressing against her suit.

"Not if you don't want to Tali, but I think you're very beautiful beneath this suit, and I really think you should show off." Cassie said in a low voice, her eyes drawn to the now half-naked women around them. "You're the most unique woman here, there's only one other person here who's seen you naked."

"Are... Are we sure there are no bugs on the ship?" Tali said nervously.

"I assure you Tali that there are no bugs on my ship," EDI stated. "No one outside this ship will see you."

"Please Tali... for me." Cassie whispered, planting a small kiss on Tali's visor.

"Okay... for you," Tali said after a long pause, the crew now looking at Cassie and Tali.

Cassie then carefully took Tali's visor off, a soft hiss masking the gasp of the other crew members. Slowly Tali and Cassie removed the Quarian's chest pieces, leaving the suit on below the waist as Tali weren't wearing anything underneath her suit.

"Does anyone have some spare knickers for Tali?" Cassie asked, putting her arm around Tali's bare waist.

The crew didn't reply as they were stunned by seeing Tali without her suit on.

"Ladies!" Cassie snapped, getting their attention.

"She can borrow mine, I stocked up when Kasumi started stealing them," Miranda stammered.

"What can I say, they're expensive and comfortable," Kasumi commented, snapping the elastic against her waist. "Plus... they're your panties, good quality, and I like stealing; of course I would pinch a few."

"Ladies!" Cassie snapped again, getting their attention. "When we're not prepping for missions, on missions, or expecting guests, this is the new dress code, understood?"

"Yes ma'am!" the ladies said in unison after silently conferring with each other.

' _This may not last long, but I'm going to enjoy every second.'_  Cassie thought, her eyes drifting to one set of perfect breasts to the next, stopping at Kasumi and Kelly, who were beginning to show slight bumps indicating their pregnancy.

"Fuck me! And I thought Cheerleader's boobs were big," Jack said, gawking at Samara's chest, who puffed up with pride at this comment.

"One of the many perks of being a mother my dear," Samara said, as Cassie slipped into the lift.

She saw her lovers beginning to compliment each other, with words and playful caresses of their naked bodies, and stepped into her quarters to find the terminal at her desk beeping insistently.

"EDI?"

"You have a waiting call from Liara, do you wish to dress first?" EDI stated.

"Nah, nothing she hasn't seen before." Cassie said nonchalantly, taking a seat at her desk. "Load it up."

"Connecting," EDI reported, before the glass case containing her model ships turned dark, and moments later Liara's head and torso were visible.

"Commander, I... Oh my!" Liara began, before realising that Cassie was topless. "Am I interrupting you?"

"Not at all my dear, since it's just my lovers on the ship now I've instituted a new dress code. Plus it's not like you've seen me more than topless on numerous occasions." Cassie explained. "I take it you heard I was back from the suicide mission?"

"As I've stated before, I'm an information broker, I wouldn't be very good if I didn't hear that the Normandy had been seen recently." Liara smirked, taking off her jacket so she was topless too, which made Cassie raise an eye brow. "It's nothing you haven't seen before. Besides, they're a little bigger than the last time you saw them like this."

"EDI said you want to talk to me? Is something wrong?" Cassie smiled at seeing Liara's maternal breasts for the first time.

"I've finally got something from the information your former Cerberus associates, and I was hoping you would help me." Liara stated. "I know where the Broker is hiding, but I need your special skills to ensure that he's the one that dies."

"Liara, you didn't need to ask, you just needed to say you've found the bastard," Cassie chuckled. "We're already on our way to Ilium as we speak."

"How long will it take to get here?" Liara immediately asked.

"EDI?"

"Twelve hours," EDI stated. "Charting a course now."

"There you go..." Cassie noted.

"Who's EDI?" Liara asked.

"The new Normandy's AI, don't worry she's loyal to me," Cassie explained, hearing the doors opening behind her.

"Cassie, my love, I..." Samara said as she glided into the room, stopping when she realised Cassie was in the middle of a video-call. "Oh, I apologise for interrupting you."

"Not at all, in fact you came at the right moment," Cassie said brightly, putting her arm around Samara's waist and pulling the Justicar on to her lap. "Liara, I'd like to introduce you to my latest, and special lover, Justicar Samara."

"I wondered if you would seduce her," Liara smirked. "It's nice to meet you, and I look forward to meeting you in person tomorrow."

"Oh?" Samara looked to Cassie.

"I'll explain later, why don't you take a shower? I'll join you in a moment." Cassie said in a low voice, her suggestion made Samara smile and kiss her.

Cassie watched Samara's ass as she walked into the bathroom, turning to look at Liara again when the door closed.

"Sorry, she's so beautiful," Cassie apologised when she saw Liara's stern look.

"Don't worry, I was watching too," Liara smiled. "If I might ask, why is she special?"

"When I died, I saw my Asari mother; she said I'd find my true love in the 'embrace of the goddess'." Cassie explained quickly, really wanting to shower with Samara. "One of the first things I heard Samara say was pretty much that exact phrase before killing a criminal, and I haven't found anyone else that fits the criteria."

"I'm glad you've found 'the one' Cassie, I just hope that means you won't neglect the rest of your lovers," Liara said softly.

"I'm never going to neglect ANY of my lovers Liara, and Samara's okay with being the 'alpha' in my 'harem'... it's what they've been calling it, don't ask." Cassie said quickly. "Now I'll see you tomorrow, I hate to rush this, but..."

"Go, spend time with her Cassie, but I expect the same attention when we're alone again," Liara smiled. "I love you."

Liara terminated the conversation and Cassie leapt out of her seat, slipping out of her boxers before walking into the bathroom. Samara was standing beneath the shower, the steamy warm water running down her body, and to Cassie it almost seemed the water was evaporating upon touching the Justicar's skin.

"I've been waiting for you," Samara said in a sultry voice, looking over her shoulder at Cassie. "I simply let the water wash over me, waiting for you my dear."

"Oh? And why haven't you started cleaning your gorgeous body?" Cassie purred, pressing her breasts against Samara's back, while her hands caressed her love's chest and stomach.

"I want you to," Samara let out a soft moan at Cassie's caresses. "I want you to worship my body, and then I will worship every inch of yours."

"Ooh, I love the way you think," Cassie growled, her teeth nipping the lowest scalp crest where her ear would be. "I'd spend an eternity worshipping your amazing body." She emphasised this by clasping Samara's breasts.

"Then there wouldn't be any hot water left for you," Samara moaned, Cassie's hands making her skin feel like it was aflame.

"Not necessarily," Cassie purred. "Embrace the Goddess!"


	19. Beating the Broker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Normandy crew go hunting

Beating the Broker.

_Saturday 03_ _rd_ _September 2185._

 

After another wonderful night in Samara's strong embrace, Cassie and her entire crew disembarked on Ilium, and they were immediately met by the Consort Sha'ira.

 

"Cassie!" Sha'ira breathed, holding her arms out and embracing Cassie as she approached.

 

"Sha'ira, it's good to see you again," Cassie greeted the first woman she'd slept with following Akuze, hugging her tightly.

 

"I'm glad to see you survived your mission beyond the Omega Four Relay," Sha'ira said softly when they parted, her eyes scanning the all-female crew. "Did you..."

 

"We've been back for a few days, the boys had other things to do, but they'll be back to fight the Reapers," Cassie interjected, but Sha'ira raised an eye brow. "Where's Liara?"

 

"Follow me," Sha'ira gestured toward the trading floor. "She has been rather excited of late; I have kept my head out of why for my daughter's sake, but I presume your arrival means that what she has been anticipating is near."

 

"Indeed," Cassie replied. "I trust you and your daughter are doing well."

 

"Oh we are," Sha'ira smiled at the recent memories. "When I learnt I was pregnant; I knew whose child I was having, and I felt that I was truly blessed."

 

"Blessed?" Tali queried.

 

"Apologies, I was raised to be quite religious," Sha'ira shrugged. "I retired when the bump started showing, deciding to retire to Ilium."

 

"Why Ilium?" Miranda asked.

 

"It's my home," Sha'ira smiled. "On the shuttle from the Citadel to Ilium I met a very unique Asari Commando, and our mutual friendship with Shepard bound us immediately, and the fact we were both pregnant with her children made us form a pact to raise them together. This was made more prevalent when we heard the tragic news of Shepard's death."

 

"You're talking about Shiala," Cassie clarified, and Sha'ira nodded. "Wasn't she looking after the colonists on Feros?"

 

"She is still helping Feros, but a rebuilding colony is no place for a pregnant woman, not even with her Commando training." Sha'ira explained. "We arrived here heavily pregnant, and neither used to living outside our prior lifestyles. That was until a certain human doctor introduced us to a particular information broker."

 

"Karin and Liara?" The Normandy crew asked in unison.

 

"I think that was rather apparent," Sha'ira said as they reached the shuttle rank. "Please split up between these two shuttles, they are slaved to follow mine, Cassie and your beloved may come with me."

 

Cassie held a hand out, and helped Samara step into the shuttle, as her crew divided up between the other shuttles.

 

"Karin introduced you to Liara, and she helped you settle on Ilium?" Cassie asked, opening a comlink with her female crewmembers so everyone could hear.

 

"We helped each other settle, we were all expecting mothers, in different stages of what was to us an  _alien_  pregnancy cycle." Sha'ira continued. "And we were introduced by Karin at your wake."

 

"Were there any problems?" Cassie asked rather concerned.

 

"The only problems for us were the conception and span of our pregnancies, because neither was natural to Asari." Sha'ira summarised. "But there were no complications with the births, and we settled into a life together, three single mothers raising their children together, continuing the legacy of the one person that had united us. A Consort, a Commando, and a Broker."

 

"What a nice trio," Cassie complimented her Consort lover, leaning across the central console to kiss Sha'ira's cheek. "Glad you're all okay."

 

"And I'm overjoyed that you've returned, and haven't changed despite the unnatural manner of your resurrection," Sha'ira beamed. "No offence Miss Lawson."

 

"None taken Sha'ira." Miranda's voice came over the comlink. "Hard to tamper with perfection."

 

"Settle in ladies, we're five minutes from our apartment." Sha'ira said as the shuttles made a sharp turn, the towering spires of Ilium beginning to become fewer in number.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Their rather jovial, social mood was broken the moment they reached the remote apartment shared by Liara, Sha'ira and Shiala. A flaming shuttle shell and several shattered windows made it clear that something was wrong.

 

"Form up!" Cassie yelled as the shuttles came into land faster than usual. "Jack, Miranda; cover our rear, Tali, Kasumi watch our flanks, Kelly stay close to Sha'ira, Samara take point with me. Do not let your guard down."

 

"Yes ma'am!" they said in unison, moving closer together, weapons drawn, and their romantic relations being overridden by their military training.

 

They moved through the door in pairs, their pistols following their eyes as they scanned the trashed apartment. The windows had numerous bullet holes and shattered panels, any trace of cloth burned away in small fires, and the furniture turned over or torn apart.

 

"Who could have done this?" Sha'ira almost wept, clearly upset at seeing her home of two years almost completely destroyed.

 

"Ladies, spread out!" Cassie ordered. "I want barriers over the windows, Tali put the fires out, and Kasumi make sure no one's listening, Sha'ira..."

 

"Shai!" Sha'ira called, and it was only now that Cassie heard three faint cries, her three children.

 

"Samara go with her!" Cassie ordered, but a familiar voice piped up.

 

"The bitch is gone!" Shiala informed them, appearing at the top of the stairs as Sha'ira ran past. "She couldn't find what she was looking for."

 

"And what was she looking for?" Cassie asked.

 

"Me," Liara said, appearing from behind a hidden door. "The bitch wanted me dead."

 

"Was it the Shadow Broker?" Miranda asked, and Liara nodded.

 

"One of his minions, and a Spectre too, the Broker's claws are clearly imbedded in the highest official positions," Liara informed them. "But he's clearly scared if he struck at me with a corrupt Spectre."

 

"You've made progress?" Cassie smiled, stepping closer to Liara.

 

"Indeed, I've found him, and I need the Normandy and its crew to get there and take him out." Liara stated.

 

"What are we waiting for? This place isn't safe anymore," Cassie said, signalling for her crew to move for the door. "Sha'ira, Shiala, Liara, you and our children can stay on the ship till we find somewhere safer."

 

"Thank you Cassie," Sha'ira said, reappearing with a two-year old Asari at her side, quickly followed by two more Asari of similar age.

 

"Mommy!" they all said, before hurrying toward Cassie.

 

"How do they..." Kasumi began, before realising that of course they'd know who their 'father' was.

 

Cassie knelt down and hugged the three infant Asari, as the children's respective mothers watched with joyful smiles.

 

"Exactly how many children are you planning on having Cassie?" Miranda asked, the newer crew members knelling down to interact with the younger Asari.

 

"However many the goddess will permit," Cassie said vaguely, kissing each of her Asari children. "Hello girls, sorry I didn't come to see you sooner, but I have great news!"

 

"Are you coming to stay with us?"

 

"Are you going to make the bad woman pay for hurting our home?"

 

"Are we getting more mommies?"

 

"They're certainly quite well-spoken," Miranda muttered.

 

"No I'm not staying, yes I'll make the person who did this pay, and, in a sense you're getting 'more' mothers." Cassie said in a soft tone, tilting her head at her crew. "It's not safe here at the moment, so you're staying on my star ship for a little while, and Sha'ira and Shiala are coming too."

 

"Yay!" they cheered.

 

"Get your things together, mommies have to talk," Cassie said as she got to her feet, ushering them back towards the stairs.

 

"You sure you'll have room on the Normandy for three overeager children?" Shiala asked, the three Asari toddlers hurrying past her.

 

"Most of the crew left when we returned from the galactic core, so we've got plenty of room," Cassie explained, hugging Shiala tightly. "Plus it's infinitely safer than this place or any stationary place you could retreat to."

 

"Alright, I'll help them pack, we'll meet you on the Normandy," Shiala said, turning to walk back up the stairs. "It's good to see you again."

 

"You too," Cassie replied, before turning to her crew. "It's time to take down the Broker!"

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

After a rather short flight, or what felt short to Cassie who spent the time playing with four of her children, while their mothers chatted with the expecting mothers a short distance away. They arrived and the combat-capable crew disembarked to fight their way through the Broker's private army. As they reached the final door, with the Broker undoubtedly on the other side, the crew gathered around their commander for instructions.

 

"Alright, simple plan for ending this bastard," Cassie said, as her crew reloaded their weapons around her. "Go in, fan out and seal off any exits, Kasumi stay hidden and hack any shields the asshole likely has, and on my mark we execute the bastard. Load up on your armour-piercing ammo, one of us will get a round through its thick skull."

 

"That's a plan I can get behind," Jack chuckled.

 

"Alright ladies, lets end this!"

 

"What about the Asari that attacked my apartment?" Liara asked, stopping Cassie in her tracks.

 

"We'll find her, don't worry," Cassie said putting her hand on Liara's shoulder, "but right now we need to take this bastard out before reinforcements show up."

 

The door opened and they moved in one by one, their guns immediately being trained on the lone figure in the room waiting for them. In front of a wall of moving waveforms, and behind a plain curved desk, was a hulking beast in an expensive suit.

 

"Greetings Commander Shepard," It spoke in a deep voice. "I've been expecting you."

 

"Sorry I didn't make an appointment, it was a spur of the moment decision to pay you a visit," Cassie said sarcastically. "I'm guessing you know why we're here?"

 

"Yes, and I'm afraid that none of your crew will be leaving this room alive," the Broker stated coldly. "You've led your crew into a scenario you cannot win."

 

"That's what they said about the Collector's base, but now we're here, and the Collectors and their base are space dust now." Cassie laughed at his threat.

 

"You had more  _men_ at your back when you committed genocide on the Collectors," the Broker remarked. "You are too few to pose a threat to me; I know everything about you and your associates, whereas you know nothing about me."

 

"I know what you are!" Liara piped up. "You're a Yahg, a pre-spaceflight species quarantined to your home world for massacring the Council expeditionary force."

 

"Oh, that means you're here by the grace of another, perhaps the original Broker, who I'm guessing you killed once he served his purpose," Cassie added.

 

"Right, you must have been a trophy of the original Broker's expedition to your home world," Liara continued.

 

"Shields are down, thirty seconds till they're online again," Kasumi hissed over the comlink in Cassie's helmet.

 

"Or a pet," Liara smirked, and this comment riled the Yahg.

 

It slowly got to its feet, towering over all of them.

 

"Now!" Cassie yelled.

 

The Normandy crew opened fire, and though the Broker stood in a defensive stance with a cruel smile on its face, the volley of bullets ripped into its skin, making it roar in pain, clearly surprised that its shields had failed it. The Yahg leapt at Cassie, but it hit an impenetrable biotic wall, summoned by Samara, Miranda, and Liara, and before the Yahg could attack them, its large head exploded.

 

"Who used an explosive round?" Cassie barked, after they had been sprayed with Yahg brain matter.

 

"Sorry Cass, forgot I had them," Jack said weakly. "Still, it did the job, the fucker's dead."

 

"Yeah, in the messiest way possible," Tali said, looking at the mess decorating the walls, ceiling, floor, and crew member's armour. "It's going to take weeks to get the smell out."

 

"I know you didn't mean it, but I want you to never do something like this again without my express permission," Cassie said softly, stepping closer to Jack and looking straight into her eyes. "So as punishment, you've got to clean this up."

 

"Ugh! Fine." Jack grunted, not wanting to argue with the best fuck-buddy she'd had in years.

 

Liara meanwhile had moved towards the Broker's terminal, and before Cassie could query what she was doing, Liara activated the terminal's microphone.

 

"This is the Broker; I want a full status report from every agent within the first solar day, Broker out." Liara stated, her voice being warped by the computer.

 

"Was this always your plan?" Cassie asked, cautiously approaching Liara.

 

"No, but the opportunity was there Cassie, I had to take it!" Liara stammered. "Think of the resources now at my... at our fingertips."

 

"I'll trust you if you give EDI access right now," Cassie sighed, and she smiled when Liara activated her omnitool.

 

"Thank you Miss T'soni, I have full access to the Broker's network and the ship, and am already implementing several updates to this ship's software, I have also created a back-up of my core programs to assist in running the Broker's network." EDI reported, her chess-piece hologram replacing the wall of waveforms. "I have also released Feron from his prison; he is currently running toward the control room."

 

"Feron!" Liara breathed.

 

"I'd say that it's a job well done all-round," Cassie said proudly. "Wait... EDI, can you find out who attacked Liara's apartment?"

 

"Agent Tela Vasir, former Asari Commando, active Council Spectre," EDI reported. "Her last message to the Broker stated ' _mission aborted, Shepard took target away before I could eliminate_.' I have begun tracking her movements."

 

"Order her to come here, that the Broker wishes to speak with her in person." Cassie said, giving Liara a dry smile. "We'll prepare a nice surprise for her."

 

"Cassie wait! If she sees the Normandy she'll know it's a trap." Liara exclaimed.

 

"EDI, hide the Normandy in the storm when she arrives in the system," Cassie commanded. "When she docks, bring the Normandy back, and destroy her ship."

 

"Yes Cassie," EDI said, before her hologram faded away, and the waveforms returned.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sunday 4_ _th_ _September 2185._

 

Tela Vasir docked with the Shadow Broker's ship and disembarked as usual, she was glad there were no grunts to annoy her as her failure to kill Doctor T'Soni irked her considerably. As she walked through the unusually quiet base, she heard an explosion outside, and assumed the constant storm had destroyed her ship. She knew why she had been summoned, to answer for her mistake in person, but she also knew she may be walking to her death, though that would mean the Broker wouldn't have an agent inside the Spectres.

The door to the Broker's office opened as she approached, and she could see the hulking outline of the Yahg silhouetted against the Broker's terminal behind him. She entered the room and the door closed behind her, but her attention was momentarily distracted by an odd smell in the air, but the lack of lighting meant she was almost blind.

 

"Forgive the lack of light, the ship is undergoing some power issues following some system upgrades," The Broker's deep voice said after an eternity of silence.

 

"Is that why you asked all your peons for a progress report?" Vasir asked.

 

"Yes."

 

"Why did you summon me exactly, I could easily be out there hunting the bitch down right now," Tela said bitterly.

 

"Doctor T'Soni will not be a problem anymore," The Broker informed her.

 

"You sent someone else to kill the bitch?" Tela snarled. "I miss one window and you replace me? And what the fuck is that smell?"

 

Suddenly the door locked behind her, and before she could summon a biotic barrier, someone thumped her on the back of the neck, causing her to drop to her knees. The lights came on and she saw the source of the smell. The Broker's rotting corpse had been propped up in his chair, the gaping chasm that had once been its neck now staring Tela in the face.

 

"I apologise Spectre Vasir, you were brought here under false pretences," The Broker's voice said, slowly becoming less distorted as a familiar figure stepped out from behind the Broker's corpse. "You're no longer hunting for Liara T'Soni, you're working for her now."

 

"Shepard!" Tela snarled.

 

"There's been a change of leadership," Liara said, appearing on the balcony at the back of the room, as the remaining Normandy crew appeared on all sides, surrounding Tela who found it impossible to move.

 

"Don't move 'bitch', you're biotics are not in the same league as mine," Jack said in a low voice, holding the Asari Spectre in place with a stasis field.

 

"Put her in Feron's former accommodation until we decide what to do with her," Cassie ordered, quickly touching Tela's temple and melding with her, before moving over to where Liara was standing. "Doc I think you should give me a check-up, it's been a while since our last appointment."

 

"Commander Shepard I think you are right," Liara smirked. "Your crew are welcome to assist, the Broker's quarters are quite spacious." She looked around at the women before her and said; "On second thoughts, perhaps I should ask Karin to assist in checking you're all okay."


	20. Bahak to Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to do the right thing doesn't always go the way you plan

Bahak to Earth.

_Sunday 25_ _th_ _September 2185._

Cassie and her crew spent a few weeks upgrading the Broker's ship, adding retro-reflective panels to the exterior to hide the ship, and more accommodation inside the ship, as Cassie felt it would prove a suitable place for some of her lovers to hide during the war. Shiala, Sha'ira and Gianna Parsini were the first to call the Broker's ship home, alongside Liara and all their children.

"Hey Cass, you ever going to do this mission Hackett gave you?" Liara asked, rolling over to Cassie's side of the bed to pick up the datapad from the bedside table.

"Do your Broker connections have any idea why exactly Hackett wants me?" Cassie asked, rolling over so she was lying on Liara's back.

"No, whatever Hackett's up to, he's keeping it close to his chest," Liara admitted. "He clearly trusts you and you alone."

"And he wants me to do it alone, it's even stated on the front of the file," Cassie said, pointing at the line on the datapad.

"You sure you don't want help with it?" Liara asked hesitantly.

"If Hackett trusts this mission to only me, it would be a betrayal of his trust if I disobeyed his request for me to go alone, without back-up."

"Alright Cassie, I trust your judgement implicitly, I love you more than I ever thought possible," Liara smiled, managing to turn underneath Cassie, so they were looking in each other's eyes. "I look forward to settling down with you and raising our daughter together."

"With the rest of my ladies and their children Liara, I'm not picking favourites," Cassie laughed.

"Oh? Why does your 'harem' have an alpha then?" Liara probed.

"Because my beloved Asari mother foretold her to be my one true love," Cassie said nonchalantly, though she smiled at Liara's shocked expression.

"Did she mention you would have a very large family too?" Liara smiled, wrapping her legs around Cassie's waist.

"Yes, and I suspected that my newer lovers would bear my children eventually, though I forgot just how fertile I seem to make my lovers," Cassie explained; chuckling at the mention of her uncanny ability. "Though Karin and Tali seem to have gotten lucky, they're not expecting their second children by me anytime soon."

"For now," Liara smirked. "But I guess I shouldn't keep you from your mission, I'll be running the galaxy's greatest information brokerage in your absence."

"I wish you luck with it my love," Cassie said, kissing the nape of Liara's neck. "If you don't hear from me within a week or two, assume the worst and send help, your agents will be more likely to find me than any Alliance recon squad."

"I will," Liara whispered, biting Cassie's right ear lobe. "I'll spare no expense to save you like you saved me on Therum, and I'll send the Normandy crew to rescue you in much the same way."

"How apt." Cassie noted. "But I doubt it'll come to that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Monday 31_ _st_ _October 2185._

_Cassie had successfully infiltrated the Batarian stronghold and ex-filtrated Doctor Kenson with minimal fatalities, a feat that surprised the doctor who had expected her to kill every Batarian in their way. On the shuttle to the classified base, Doctor Kenson explained exactly what their mission was, and the situation they were facing. But when they arrived, the truth was revealed, Cassie was surrounded by indoctrinated Reaper servants, and they quickly beat her into submission and she blacked out when the Reaper artefact blasted her with dark energy._

Cassie wasn't dreaming, she was in a perpetual darkness for an unknown amount of time, with no senses grounding her to reality. Suddenly reality enveloped her, as she felt a warm, wet sensation pressing against her lips, and she quickly opened her eyes to see what she was feeling.

"Wake up Shep, we're here to rescue you!" Kasumi whispered softly, as Cassie's eyes adjusted to the artificial light.

"Rescue me?" Cassie said confused, tasting Kasumi's distinctive lipstick on her tongue. "How long was I AWOL?"

"Over a month, we finally tracked you down two days ago!" Kasumi said brightly, helping Cassie to sit up. "The whole crew's here, the women at least."

"The soldiers! The scientists! Everyone here is indoctrinated!" Cassie said as she remembered what had happened before she was knocked out. "The Reapers are coming!"

"We've got less than a day Shep, time to do what we do best!" Kasumi said brightly, handing Cassie her pistol.

Cassie took the pistol and immediately checked its magazine and sights, before her eyes settled on Kasumi's stomach.

"Yep, it's really starting to show," Kasumi said brightly, knowing exactly where her lover was looking.

"You shouldn't be risking our child's health by being on the front line," Cassie cautioned.

"I know, but they can't hurt what they can't see," Kasumi said, activating her omni-tool and pulling her hood up, making her disappear from sight. "Now, time for you to get that sweet, muscular ass of yours moving! The others are working on getting this rock moving!"

"How do you..." Cassie asked, leaping to her feet and jogging through the corridors.

"EDI hacked the security when we were within range, we learnt everything before we even set foot on this asteroid," Kasumi informed her, the sound of her footsteps indicating she was keeping step with her commander. "We weren't fooled when they tried to hide the truth from us, don't think they were expecting us to shoot first."

"Doctor Kenson?" Cassie asked, stopping at an intersection.

"Picked a fight with Jack," Kasumi replied, and they both knew what that meant.

"And the artefact?"

"We've sealed off that room, we're not going anywhere near it!" Kasumi said, opening the door behind Cassie. "We really should keep moving."

"If we're destroying the Relay, we should warn the colony to evacuate before they're escape is cut off," Cassie said, moving through the doors Kasumi opened for her.

"Not just that Shep, the Relay's explosion will wipe out any life in the system, including the colony." Kasumi informed her grimly.

"Warn them!" Cassie panicked.

"We are trying, but Kenson activated a jamming signal," Kasumi explained. "I can't hack it remotely."

"Then round everyone up, I'm taking out that jammer!" Cassie said, skidding to a halt. "Open every door between me and the jammer, and get ready to pick me up from the roof!"

"I'm coming with you!" Kasumi said, reappearing before Cassie.

"No! I'm not taking any chances with you Kasumi, get to the Normandy, and get everyone out now!" Cassie said, briefly cupping Kasumi's cheek. "That's an order!"

"Yes my love," Kasumi said softly, kissing Cassie's thumb before she disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_An hour later..._

Cassie sat on the bed, and put her head in her hands, while her crew watched the display on the ship cabinet. As the display showed the Relay's explosion shockwave expand inch by inch, Cassie slowly curled into a ball, until the shockwave annihilated the colony and the few dozen ships trying to escape.

"How many?" Cassie asked weakly, lying in the foetal position on her bed.

"Several dozen shuttles were able to escape through the Relay..." EDI said brightly.

"How many died?" Cassie interrupted.

"Two hundred thousand," EDI stated. "At least a quarter died trying to escape the shockwave."

"Thank you EDI, that will be all," Miranda sighed, as this news only caused Cassie to curl up tighter.

"You are not to blame my love," Samara said softly, sitting beside Cassie to caress her blonde hair. "The situation was weighted against you; you did the best you could, given the stakes that you were faced with."

"One third of the colony's inhabitants were able to escape before the asteroid hit the Relay," Kelly prompted. "One hundred thousand Batarians escaped thanks to you."

Cassie let out a low groan, and Samara looked to the others for support.

"Lives were going to be lost either way, and you were faced with a nightmare scenario," Miranda said softly, leading the others to sit around the bed, giving emotional support to their lover and commander.

"The needs of the galaxy, outweighed the needs of one system," Tali said softly.

"Don't quote altered Star Trek lines Tali, it's not helping" Cassie groaned, slowly sitting up. "I know that the two-hundred thousand Batarian lives are a drop in the ocean compared to the deaths the Reapers would have brought if they'd managed to get through the Relay."

"But..." Samara asked.

"But, it was still two-hundred thousand innocent lives lost in a heart-beat," Cassie wavered. "Maybe if I had responded sooner to Hackett's request..."

"Don't even start with the 'what ifs' my love, you'll drown in regrets and the Reapers will win without harvesting a single world," Samara said sternly, forcing Cassie to look in her eyes. "You are here, alive, with those you love and who love you heart and soul, and we'll stand behind you to defeat the Reapers."

"Yeah! We'll make them pay for every Batarian that died on Bahak!" Kasumi boasted.

"Wait... Where's Jack?" Cassie asked, looking around and immediately noting the absence of her tattooed lover.

"You were gone for over a month Cassie, without you we began to fracture," Miranda said slowly. "Hackett requested Jack's help with something classified."

"I've been asked to return to the Fleet," Tali said nervously.

"I understand, we're in the calm before the storm, and we can't beat up pirates and Cerberus forever," Cassie sighed. "I'll undoubtedly face a trial for this incident, so you're all free to venture away for the next month or so, but just like the boys, I ask you to stand with me when the Reapers come."

"We'll stand with you Cassie, that's a promise," Samara spoke for the group. "We love you with all our hearts."

"I love you all too," Cassie smiled. "I know it won't be long until we see each other again."


	21. Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reapers have arrived

Beginning of the End.

_Wednesday 5_ _th_ _December 2185._

Cassie was suspended from active service for two weeks, and was then held on Earth during her trial; this was intended to put her at ease, but it was her first time on Earth, meaning she felt out of place among 'her' people. The trial was insisted upon by the Batarians, despite their lack of evidence which supported their argument that Shepard destroyed the colony on purpose. The trial eventually ground to a halt when the Batarians resorted to dredging up Cassie's history with their people; both as the Alliance Commander, and before she even enlisted. It became clear to the Alliance that the Batarians were desperate to shame Commander Shepard's reputation. Their final argument was that Cassie destroyed the Bahak system as long overdue payback for what the Batarian pirates did to her over twenty years prior, primarily killing her mother.

After the longest two weeks of her life, the pointless trial was concluded; Cassie was cleared of genocide, and the numerous other charges that the Batarians had thrown at her. She spent the rest of November in a position where she was still suspended, and unable to fly; owing to the Normandy's retrofits still being undertaken, and the Cerberus decor completely stripped from the now Alliance flagship. But, exactly one month after she had turned herself over to the Alliance, the Reapers invaded in-masse, and Earth was one of the first to be hit, and to even the Commander's shock, the homeworld of humanity faced a full-scale invasion. She and Anderson fled the besieged city of Vancouver, and though Cassie was reunited with the Normandy; Admiral Anderson chose to stay behind and lead the resistance; while Cassie understood his decision, the new member of the Normandy crew, James Vega, was not quite as understanding.

No sooner had they cleared the moon's orbit, Hackett ordered they head immediately to Mars. Cassie decided to use this mission as a good opportunity for her to reconnect with her fist post-Akuze lover.

"But..." Vega protested, clearly eager to help.

"No buts James, just Ash and I are going on this one," Cassie stated, blocking him from stepping on the shuttle. "If we need you, we'll call for back-up."

"What if that storm cuts you off?" James asked.

"EDI will know if I need assistance." Cassie smiled, before hitting the button to close the shuttle door.

"That was rather harsh Commander," Ash noted, watching her commander/lover take a seat opposite her as the shuttle took off. "He wants to help."

"I know Ash, I know." Cassie sighed. "But it's been months since we spoke on Horizon, and I felt this was the best opportunity for us to catch up, and James would just get in the way."

"I know you want to just kiss and forget the past few months Skipper, but too much has happened," Ash sighed, as Cassie moved to sit beside Ash and put an arm around her lieutenant's waist. "You were with Cerberus, the enemy we fought when we weren't kicking Saren's ass, I'm not sure if I can..."

"Ash... shut up and kiss me," Cassie growled, before pulling Ash into the kiss, melding the moment their lips met.

"I forgot you could do that, guess it has been a while." Ash smiled as they momentarily parted. "It makes forgiving you a lot easier."

"And quicker, especially when you can share moments in a heart-beat, leaves more time for... reconnecting."

"Skipper! There's a pilot just through there!" Ash hissed, playfully pushing Cassie away. "Plus this isn't the time or place to properly...  _reconnect_ ; I promise we'll reconnect all night when we finish this simple retrieval mission."

"I'll hold you to that," Cassie smiled, giving Ash a love bite on her neck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cassie thought that Ash would be the only lover she'd reconnect with on this mission, but after learning Cerberus was present in the Mars Archives, Liara jumped out of an air vent and into her arms. Though this wasn't the moment they were allowed to reconnect, as Cerberus grunts followed Liara, but the Broker showed her ruthless side to dispatch them without needing Cassie's help. After that, Liara was eager to tell her lovers exactly what was going on.

"It's good to see you again," Liara smiled after informing them of the situation. "I knew you wouldn't stay on Earth forever, even if the Batarians wanted you to stay grounded."

"Shame the invasion was the incentive needed to give me my wings again," Cassie noted. "I would ask how you've been..."

"But kissing is a lot quicker," Ash smiled, as Cassie pulled Liara into a passionate kiss, before she too was pulled into a three-way kiss.

"And a lot more enjoyable," Liara purred after kissing her lovers for a solid minute.

"Now that's enough kissing, for the moment at least. But right now we need to focus on kicking Cerberus' ass off the red planet, and ensure we get the Intel before them." Cassie said enthusiastically, hearing the door above them being opened by force. "And it sounds like Cerberus are eager to have us kick their asses."

_Fifteen minutes later..._

'Fucking Cerberus!' Cassie cursed in her head, as pursued the Cerberus android that had stolen the intel she needed from the Prothean Archive.

It was the same android that had infiltrated the Alliance facility, killed numerous innocent scientists, and was now thoroughly pissing her off. She chased the android through the facility and on to the roof, where a Cerberus shuttle rode the storm in to pick the bitch up.

"Liara, help me bring that thing down!" Cassie yelled over the roar of the oncoming sandstorm.

"How?" Liara asked, as the shuttle took off.

"Biotic pull NOW!" Cassie yelled, glowing blue with her biotics and lashing out at the shuttle, seeing Liara follow suit.

While Cassie's biotics managed to drag the shuttle back towards them, Liara managed to rip one of the engines off, causing it to spiral downward.

"That's one way to do it!" Ash called, the sandstorm growing louder and louder.

The shuttle crashed as flames erupted from the engines, quickly engulfing the doomed craft. As the trio closed in on the crashed shuttle, the android burst out; its eyes blazed with the orange fury of the fire, as it locked eyes with Cassie. Ash tried to move in and execute it, but the android surprised them all with its combat speed, disarming the lieutenant, before holding her aloft, with its metal fingers wrapped firmly around Ashley's neck.

"Put her down you bitch!" Cassie roared, moving in with her pistol aimed at the android's head.

The Android Doctor Eva glanced at Cassie, saw her determined look through her visor, and smiled with glee, before smashing Ashley against the shuttle.

Cassie bellowed with rage, and with Liara quickly following her lead, they opened fire on the android before it could attack them, bringing it down in a hail of gun fire. Before the android had even hit the floor, Cassie hurried over to Ash's motionless body, activating her omni-tool to keep her alive and check her vitals. As the eye of the sandstorm surrounded the Mars facility, the Normandy shuttle flew in and landed beside the burning Cerberus shuttle. Clearly anticipating a fight, James jumped out with his gun raised, before dropping it at seeing that the fight was over.

"Battle's over James," Cassie stated, as he approached her and the unconscious lieutenant. "Make yourself useful and pick that thing up, it has the intel we need."

James begrudgingly followed her orders, moving to pick up the remains of Doctor Eva, while Cassie cradled Ash in her arms and carried her into the shuttle. Once aboard, she sat down with Ash's unconscious form held tightly in her arms, with Liara moving to sit beside her Commander.

"What the hell happened?" James asked as the shuttle took off, dumping the android in the cargo compartment.

"We cleared Cerberus from the archives, but that tin-can almost escaped with the data we need," Liara explained, while Cassie removed Ashley's helmet and slowly ran her fingers through her long brown hair. "As you can see we stopped it from escaping, but... it tried to take Ash with her."

James watched Cassie caressing Ashley's hair for some time, before finally asking the obvious question.

"Are you two..."

"Ash was my first lover after Akuze... and before you stumble on the truth randomly, she's not my only lover... don't ask, it's not important right now. However, yes, it is the reason I asked you to stay behind on that mission, I wanted to reconnect on the flight down." Cassie said, snapping when she saw James opening his mouth. "What matters is that thing has the information we need, so when we get back to the Normandy, our top priority is getting to the Citadel, where we can get help for Ash, and present the data in that thing to the Council, whatever that data might be."

She thought it best not to give away too much about her love life, she was still learning whether or not James was trustworthy.

"Yes commander," James sighed, before noticing there was another person in the shuttle with them. "Hey, my name's James Vega, who are you?"

"Doctor Liara T'Soni. I'm a Prothean expert, information broker, and in case you're thinking it, Cassie is both my bondmate, and the mother of my child." Liara introduced herself, shaking James' hand.

"I'll ask for details later..." James said, glancing at Cassie with curiosity, but his Commander's glare made him think twice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cassie laid Ash on one of the med-bay beds, feeling her heart sink slightly at the absence of Karin; she had to rely on EDI to do what she could through the Normandy's advanced equipment. She only took her eyes away from Ash, when she heard Liara putting the android on the adjacent bed.

"Put that thing in the AI Core, EDI can tear the information we need from its memory banks." Cassie stated, and Liara complied. "Right EDI?"

"Of course Cassie," EDI stated, her hologram appearing by the door. "I shall have ascertained the information you require by the time we reach the Citadel. But I should inform you that Hackett is on the QEC."

"I'll be right there," Cassie sighed. "Stay strong Ash, I need you, our daughter needs you."


	22. The Old and The New I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Downtime on the Citadel, time to make new friends and reconnect with old ones

The Old and the New I.

_Saturday 6_ _th_ _December 2185._

Cassie awoke from a bizarre nightmare to a familiar warmth, and immediately felt the negative emotions of the nightmares being washed away. She rolled on to her side, pressing her breasts against Liara's back, as her hands palmed Liara's soft mounds.

"Morning Cassie," Liara purred. "Goddess I missed this."

"So did I," Cassie said sleepily. "Your body's even more beautiful now you're a mother."

"Were you having nightmares? I heard you talking in your sleep," Liara asked, propping herself up and looking to Cassie's eyes.

"Yeah, a weird nightmare that didn't make any sense," Cassie sighed, propping herself up facing Liara, her free hand tracing up Liara's arm. "It's something that could never happen, yet it still scares me with what it could mean."

"Could you show me?" Liara inquired, moving her free hand towards Cassie's temple.

"Another time, I'd rather not relive it right now. For now could you check on Ash's status, let's stay focused on the actual nightmare that the galaxy is living in right now." Cassie said, quickly brushing Liara's hand away before pulling her in for a kiss. "I promise that one day all the walls will come down, and all my lovers including you will know everything about me."

"Are you saying you've been hiding something from us?" Liara asked hesitantly, as Cassie got out of bed and stretched. "Why? How?"

"Because if you really knew me, it would seriously affect how you look at me." Cassie said as she slowly dressed, not taking her eyes off Liara's topless form. "But I promise that when you learn this secret, you'll understand why I'm keeping it hidden when there's so much more going on."

"I truly love you Cassie, and I trust that what you say is true; so I will not press the subject any further right now." Liara said as she sat up. "But please don't be scared that we won't love you any less than we already do, I know that... Oh."

Cassie whirled around to see someone standing by the door, and the sound of the bed sheets moving told her that Liara was incredibly embarrassed, something that reminded her how much she loved Liara for who she really was when she wasn't the Broker.

"Commander Shepard? I'm Specialist... Oh," The woman began, clearly expecting to find Cassie at her desk, not with company in her bed. "I beg your pardon; your VI informed me you were free... and alone."

"VI?" Cassie asked, looking to Liara for clarification, before she understood the truth. "Do you mean my AI, EDI?"

"AI? But I thought... Oh that son of a..." the woman laughed.

"Jeff requested that I pretend to be a simple VI to protect myself. I apologise for the deception." EDI stated.

"Thanks EDI. And I apologize for all those times I talked about how... attractive your voice was." The woman said, immediately making Cassie smile at how potentially easy it would be to woo this attractive woman. "Anyway... I'm Communicatons Specialist Samantha Traynor, I was part of the team sent to oversee the retrofits after you turned the Normandy over to the Alliance... I worked in a lab; I never thought I'd be..."

"You'll be fine Traynor, and I'm sure you'll fit in perfectly soon enough," Cassie said reassuringly, stepping forward to shake the specialist's hand. "But I'd prefer it if we kept things fairly informal, so you can call me Cassie."

"Okay... Cassie, you can call me Sam... If you want to... I'm not really used to informality in the Alliance," Samantha admitted awkwardly.

"Cassie is not your average Alliance Commander," Liara said, wrapping the bed sheet around her as she got up and approached Sam, this move made the specialist blush and look away.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, I was told you were free to discuss the retrofits," Sam stammered. "I can come back later if..."

"I'll get changed in the bathroom and then check on the lieutenant, you two have fun without me." Liara said softly, kissing Cassie on the cheek before walking into the bathroom, grabbing her white suit from the desk chair; her sauntering hips distracted both Cassie and Samantha from the retrofits until the door closed.

"Eyes up for now Sam, you were about to tell me about the retrofits," Cassie smirked when she looked away from Liara's behind before the specialist.

"Sorry Commander... Cassie," Sam stammered. "If I might ask, are you and Doctor T'Soni..."

"Yes and no, you'll learn more in time, but for now tell me about the retrofits, preferably before we reach the Citadel." Cassie smiled.

"Okay..." Sam said uncertainly, before going through the retrofits with her commander, who was subtly undressing the Brit with her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cassie held Ash's hand as she was stretchered out the Normandy, medical staff attending to her all-the-while; only parting when she was stopped by Commander Bailey. After being given an updated status of the Citadel, and where she could find Ash, the Council and the areas of relaxation, Bailey was called away on urgent business.

"Commander, just the woman I wanted to see," a voice said as she started to move towards the lift. "Diana Allers, Alliance News Network, I think we can help each other."

"Please don't ask for an interview, I'm not in the mood, and I don't react well to ambush journalism," Cassie sighed, turning to look at Diana, immediately feeling her pants tighten at the woman standing before her.

"I am well aware of the restraining order you have against Ms Al'Jilani, but I am not like her." Diana chuckled. "I'm a military reporter with a show called 'Battlespace.' We're carried on just about all Council planets. My producers want me embedded on a Human ship, and I want that ship to be the Normandy."

'Oh you will be, you will be,' the primal part of Cassie's mind chuckled, as she fought to keep her eyes off the woman's tanned cleavage.

"So this is to ensure you get the exclusives from the front lines, not including the more classified missions?" Cassie asked, wanting to understand Diana's motivations, though hers were quite simple at that moment.

"And to keep morale up, wars can be won or lost in the editing room." Diana added. "I've got the clearance, and I work without a crew, plus you'll get veto on the stories I file."

"Alright, we'll see how this goes," Cassie smiled, her eyes being drawn away by a familiar face behind Diana. "Report to the Normandy when you're ready."

"How much gear can I bring?" Diana asked brightly.

"One footlocker, dismissed." Cassie said, quickly moving toward the familiar figure, who was currently looking out over the ward arm.

Cassie's eyes were glued to the familiar perfectly sculpted behind that was bent slightly over the railing, encased in another tight white leather outfit. She walked up behind the woman, pressing her hips against the perfect behind, as her hands caressed the leather-clad hips.

"Commander," Miranda Lawson purred, looking over her shoulder as Cassie caressed her behind. "Still marvelling at my arse?"

"It is genetically perfect, like the rest of you, and it's all mine... so why shouldn't I play with it after being deprived of it for a month," Cassie said, not taking her eyes off Miranda's ass.

"Oh? It's yours, is it?" Miranda chuckled, slowly turning around. "Are you going to take equally good care of this too?" her gloved hands caressed her five-month pregnant bump. "Is it 'yours' too?"

Cassie ran her hands over Miranda's bump, a warm smile etched on her face.

She quickly noticed Miranda glancing around nervously, and it was clear that the two women both needed a little privacy at that moment. She took Miranda's hand and dragged her into the Normandy's docking ramp, locking the door behind them so they would not be disturbed.

"I felt we should be alone," Cassie said simply when Miranda gave her an odd look. "Plus you seemed a little on edge."

"Not all of us were accepted back into society when we quit Cerberus, I'm now wanted by the Alliance, my father, AND the Illusive Man, so I've got to stay alert."

"You wouldn't need to if you came back to the Normandy, which would definitely get the Alliance off your back" Cassie suggested, taking Miranda's hands in her own. "It's mine again, and I don't think you're a criminal, you'll be safe with..."

"I know I'll be safe with you, but I can't," Miranda exasperated, pulling Cassie into a hug. "I want to be with you, I truly do; but between the people out to get me, and the business with my father, I can't."

"What's happening with your father? Is he still hunting Oriana?"

"I think so, everything I put in place to protect Oriana and keep her safe has gone quiet, and I can only think my father is to blame." Miranda said quickly, pacing back and forth in front of Cassie. "I have to find her Cassie, and more importantly, my father has to be stopped."

"Why now? Why not sooner?" Cassie asked.

"Because I think he and the Illusive Man are working together on something, and that's definitely something to be worried about," Miranda said simply.

"Do you know where your father is?"

"No,"

"Then as someone who loves you, and the mother of your child, please hear me now," Cassie said as she cupped Miranda's cheek in her left hand, forcing her former XO look her in the eyes. "Stay with me on the Normandy, where you'll be safe, and you can use the resources I have at my disposal to find Oriana and your father. When you find them, WE will save your sister, and end your father's plans TOGETHER."

"Cassie, I..."

"Liara has some of her Broker stuff set up in your old office, I'm sure she'd be happy to help you, with her help you'll be a lot more successful than if you were to try and go it alone," Cassie implored her. "You won't be allowed into the war room, or to help directly with our campaign against the Reapers, but you'll be with family, and somewhere safe for both you and our child."

"You won't let me go alone will you?" Miranda asked after a deep sigh and a slight pause.

"Nope," Cassie smirked, and Miranda couldn't help but smile. "Like I said, you're mine."

"Alright, I don't want to fight with you," Miranda said after another pause. "I've got so few friends left, outside your lovers, and you're right that I should think more about our child; not just myself and my sister. My family is getting a lot bigger now."

"You're a part of my family, and the Normandy family, we'll help you find your sister Miri, that's a promise," Cassie said proudly, putting her arm around Miranda's waist, guiding her toward the Normandy airlock.

"Sounds wonderful," Miranda said softly, holding Cassie close to her. "Where do I stay if Liara is in my room?"

"I'm sure Liara won't mind sharing," Cassie suggested. "Plus, she has some experience with what you're going through, and she'll be able to help meet your needs."

"I like the sound of that," Miranda purred. "The Shadow Broker tending to all my pregnant cravings."

The airlock opened and Joker froze when he saw Miranda and Cassie side-by-side.

"Oh don't tell me we're back with Cerberus!" he whined.

"We're still flying Alliance colours Joker, Miranda is staying on-board for a while," Cassie explained. "She won't have clearance to access the war room, or anything pertaining to our fight against the Reapers, but she'll still be welcome as a member of the crew while she searches for her sister."

"Eh?"

"Show me to Liara's quarters and I'll explain everything," Miranda said softly, giving Cassie a kiss on the cheek. "After that... I trust the mess hall is still in the same place."

"Be nice Joker, she's not with Cerberus anymore, and she's on our side," Cassie said sternly. "Plus it's a gentlemanly thing to help a pregnant woman."

"Aye Commander," Joker mock saluted. "Right this way 'Ms Shepard', I'd love to show you to your old room, you may find it a bit crowded though."

Cassie smirked at the name Joker gave Miranda, before turning and walking back to the Citadel, as she still had a few appointments to keep.


	23. The Old and The New II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Downtime on the Citadel, time to make new friends and reconnect with old ones

The Old and the New II.

_Saturday 6_ _th_ _December 2185._

After another frustrating meeting with the Council, where the Turian Councillor only proved to be useful after the meeting, Cassie avoided Khalisah's pleas to repeal the restraining order, and headed for Huerta Memorial Hospital.

"Ash, my dear Ash," she said softly, looking at the comatose form of her beloved lieutenant. "You were my first lover after Akuze... I thought that I'd die alone after that traumatic experience, not only had the woman I was dating killed, but my melding ability had made my CO completely obsessed with me. I was entering my thirties and I felt I had loved and lost, and then I met a plucky tomboy on Horizon, and everything changed."

She hesitated as the life-support machine's beeping increased slightly, indicating that Ash could hear her.

"Though you were locked in your family's old fashioned views, there was something about you that re-awoke a fire in me," Cassie continued, holding Ash's hand in hers. "My feelings grew as I learnt more about you, and spent more time fighting beside you, until that first night we spent together. After that the flame burned brighter than ever, and it was all thanks to you."

Her eyes then took in the bruises and discoloured skin that covered Ash's body, and her speech turned to more recent aspects of their relationship.

"I was so happy when I returned, and learnt that we had a child, it was more than I ever thought would ever happen to me, to us." Cassie said, starting to tear up at the happy thoughts and memories. "I need you back Ash, I don't want to lose another lover, I couldn't bear it. But more than that, more than my need for you at my side again, is our daughter, she needs you, I know what it's like to lose a parent and I don't want Sarah to know that pain. Get well soon Ash, for both of us. I love you."

She left Ash to her rest, and immediately bumped into another ol' flame.

"Cassie," Karin breathed, immediately hugging Cassie tightly, giving her a quick French kiss as they parted. "It's good to see you again."

"You too Karin, it feels like it's been a year, not a month," Cassie chuckled.

"I trust you're here visiting Ash?" Karin asked.

"Yeah, I left her to rest; I trust she'll be allowed to contact me when she's awake or discharged?"

"Of course, though if I could be so bold, I would like to kindly request a transfer back to the Normandy, my place is not here, it's on the front lines, with you." Karin said quickly.

"It doesn't feel right without you on the Normandy doc, pack your things and report to the ship as soon as possible," Cassie said firmly, receiving another hug from the doctor.

"Oh thank you," she breathed, before regaining her composure. "While you're here; there are two people you may want to speak to in the reception area."

"Oh? Who?" Cassie asked.

"I'm not going to spoil the surprise, I'll see you back on the Normandy," Karin said cheerfully, starting to move towards the exit.

"Oh, if you could give Miranda a quick examination I'd greatly appreciate it," Cassie called, before following Karin through the body scanner and into the lobby, where she stopped and looked around.

She immediately spotted a familiar Drell shadow-boxing by the large window overlooking the Citadel.

"Thane? It's good to see you again," Cassie said brightly, her sudden approach making Thane jump slightly.

"Commander, it is good to see you too, I am glad those charges did not amount to anything damning." Thane smiled, accepting a hug from Cassie. "Might I ask why you are here?"

"A friend and crew-member was injured on a mission," Cassie sighed, and Thane led them to two seats facing the window and close together. "I came to check on her."

"Her?" Thane tilted his head slightly.

"Lieutenant Ashley Williams," Cassie said, deciding she trusted Thane enough for him to know who she was here to see. "She was with me when I fought Saren..."

"She was one of your lovers?" Thane asked, and this caught Cassie by surprise. "I have an eye for the little details Commander, I noticed our female crew members 'sneaking' to the lift every so often, their infatuated glances at you, and it's not hard to see why."

"Thank you for not telling anyone," she smiled.

"I understand the importance of secrets, and I will take it to my grave," Thane smiled.

"How long have you got?"

"My favourite doctor gave me a month left to live, that deadline passed a week ago, now every day is a blessing." Thane smiled. "There is something troubling you, something not even your lovers know."

"Your perceptive eyes always surprise me," Cassie smiled, moving her chair closer to Thane. "And I ask that you keep this between us as well, and a part of me hopes this lifts your spirits."

"I am surprised you trust me with this secret, and I will honour your trust by keeping it between us… friends." Thane smiled again.

"Alright, you know that I'm half human, half Asari, right?" Cassie asked in a hushed tone, and Thane nodded. "Well it has always been a mystery how I'm human despite having an Asari birth-mother, well when I died I learnt why. My Asari mother is the goddess Athame."

Thane's black eyes widened; something she'd never thought she'd ever see on his emerald face.

"I am truly honoured to know this Shepard, to know I spent my last days with the child of a goddess makes me feel truly blessed." Thane smiled, looking out the window again.

"I know you have different beliefs, and I respect those beliefs, but I promise you will spend an eternity with your beloved, your sins were absolved when you helped me stop the Collectors harvest innocent colonies." Cassie said quickly, getting Thane to look her in the eyes again.

"I thank you for such kind words, but I have accepted the atonement I will face for my past sins, and will face whatever the afterlife bears for me." Thane stated simply. "But I hope that some of what you say is true." He glanced around and saw a doctor approaching. "I will not waste any more of your time, and it seems I am late for an appointment."

"It's been great to see you again, I hope you prove the doctors wrong and live longer than they predict," Cassie stated proudly, standing up with Thane before hugging him.

"Thank you Shepard," he stated, before the doctor led him away.

She began to move towards the exit, before another doctor approached her, blocking her path.

"Can I help you doc?" Cassie asked, before realising who she was speaking to. "Doctor Michel?"

"Please call me Chloe; if you have a moment, I want to speak to you in private." Dr Michel said in a hushed tone, and Cassie gestured to the lift.

When they were inside, Chloe opened a panel below the buttons, and shut the lift down to ensure they were alone.

"Why didn't you come and see me when you returned from the dead?" Chloe immediately asked, as the emergency lighting turned on.

"I was busy recruiting people to fight the Collectors, and stop them from abducting human colonies," Cassie said quickly.

"I saw you! You were on the Citadel three times in the past year!" Chloe exclaimed.

"I was recruiting an expert hacker the first time, helping Garrus with an old debt the second time, and stopping an assassination the third time, I didn't have the time to see you, plus I had no idea where you were." Cassie listed. "Captain Bailey told me your clinic had been closed down."

"It was damaged by that Reaper exploding; I was transferred to Huerta Memorial with a little help from Admiral Anderson." Chloe stated, before letting out a long sigh. "The past two years have been a very long, lonely time for me, and I have you to blame."

"What the hell did I do?" Cassie exclaimed.

"You gave me the best night of my life after saving me from that blackmailer, and then I don't hear from you," Chloe exclaimed back. "And then you died, and my whole world was changed forever."

Then it hit her like a thunderbolt, and she remembered that Gianna had said something similar.

"Oh fuck! You found out you were pregnant didn't you?" Cassie gasped.

"Yes, I was pregnant with your child, and you were dead." Chloe said, tears in her eyes. "I wanted someone to help me, but your friends were scattered across the galaxy and I didn't know who to turn to."

"What about Anderson?" Cassie asked.

"He got me a job at Huerta, but how could I tell him I was pregnant with your child?" Chloe smiled weakly. "I had made my way by myself for so long that I almost didn't want anyone to help me but you, but you were gone. I chose to raise my child alone, and when you returned, I prayed that you'd come back for me."

"Well, it may be a little late, but I'm here now." Cassie said softly, putting her arms around Chloe's waist.

"Take me with you!" Chloe breathed. "I want my daughter to grow up with both her parents."

"I'll make you a deal Chloe, a deal and a promise," Cassie said softly. "If you nurse Ashley Williams back to health, I'll personally request you be transferred to the Normandy, and I promise that you and your child will be loved for the rest of your lives."

"Is she important to you?" Chloe asked cautiously.

"All my lovers are important to me, even if I don't see them in two years," Cassie said softly, turning Chloe around to face her.

"Lovers?" Chloe asked.

"My mother always said I had too much love in my heart to be with one person, but what that actually means, is I have too much energy for one person. But the number of people I have made a family with does not mean that I neglect any of them, hence my promise that you'll be loved is one I will not fail to uphold."

"You mean it?" Chloe asked, looking Cassie in the eyes.

"Yes, look after Ash while she's here, and I'll look after you and our child for the rest of our lives," Cassie said softly, before leaning in and kissing Chloe on the lips, melding the second they touched.

"Merci Cassie, I will take charge of her care and personally oversee everything, and I look forward to meeting the rest of your lovers," Chloe smiled.

"Ash is one of them, so you two have a lot in common," Cassie smiled as Chloe reactivated the lift.

The two shared another kiss before the doors opened, and Cassie smacked Chloe's ass as she walked out, immediately explaining what had happened to a maintenance crew that had turned up. Cassie watched Chloe carefully, until a beeping on her omni-tool distracted her; it seemed she had more people to meet on the Citadel.


	24. Getting Reacquainted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's surprising who you'll bump into on the Citadel

Getting Reacquainted.

_Saturday 6_ _th_ _December 2185._

Her next summons brought her to a night-club called Purgatory, a part of the Citadel that seemed nice, yet the people milling outside seemed to include some shady characters. She walked inside and immediately understood why there were so many shady characters around, as a familiar Asari was arguing with someone across a small bridge.

"Shepard, you took your damn time," Aria said after dealing with the customs official. "When I say something is urgent, I expect you to come urgently."

"You literally just messaged me," Cassie stated, and Aria bristled.

"Anto, find whoever sent the message and have them killed for incompetence," Aria said nonchalantly. "I need a quiet word with the good commander."

"Yes Aria," Anto bowed his head, before walking away.

"You're going to kill someone for messaging me later than you wanted, seems a bit harsh." Cassie said simply, taking a seat a short distance from Aria.

"Gotta keep up appearances, especially since…" she gestured to her stomach and it was clear they both knew the truth. "I'd lose my head if they learnt that getting knocked up by you had made me soft."

"Right, why'd you want to see me?" Cassie said slowly, not sure how Aria truly felt about being pregnant with her child. "Why aren't you on Omega?"

"Your ol' pals Cerberus took Omega, the bastards lured me away and took the station before I knew they'd suckered me." Aria snarled. "And I asked you here to help me get the three Omega gangs back under my control, once they're under my control, I can think about kicking Cerberus out of MY station."

"Alright, I'll help you unite the gangs, you certainly are capable of keeping them in line," Cassie smiled. "But after you retake Omega with them…"

"You want their destructive abilities turned against the Reapers? Deal." Aria smirked, clearly anticipating the request.

"Sounds good, and I'll even bring my crew when you decide to retake Omega, but I want something in return" Cassie said, seeing Aria shift in her seat slightly.

"Are my gangs not enough for you?" Aria smirked again.

"They're fine for the war effort, but I'm helping you regain your control over the gangs AND your personal domain, so I want something just for me in return." Cassie stated.

"And what could a crime lord like me provide for such an important war hero like you?" Aria asked, dancing around the obvious request.

"Well, it would be nice to raise our child together, so I want you to come and live with me when the war's over." Cassie stated plainly, cutting to the core of their conversation. "If you agree, then you'll get a repeat performance that put you in your current situation."

"You'll knock me up again?" Aria snarled, before her tone became more sarcastic. "Is one child with the Queen of Omega not enough for the great Commander Shepard?"

"You know what I mean," Cassie smirked. "If you come and live with me, we'll fuck on a regular basis, and help you raise our child where no scumbag can harm her."

"Hmm, tempting offer," Aria pondered. "How will I keep control over Omega if I'm with you?"

"WE put an intermediate in charge of Omega, someone that no one would fuck with, who keeps the station in line in your stead." Cassie suggested.

"Who would be feared enough to keep Omega in line, other than me?" Aria laughed. "Archangel is dead; Omega doesn't fear anyone but me now."

"Archangel isn't dead, I extracted him after we beat the three gangs that had united to kill him," Cassie smiled, and Aria paled. "But I was thinking of another feared merc, and when I locate them again, they'll love the idea of dominating Omega for us."

"Who?"

"That's a surprise," Cassie said as she got to her feet. "I'll go whip the gangs into shape and contact you when I'm done. When you're ready to retake Omega contact me immediately, I'll take the time to help you as the resources you've offered could really help with the war."

"Glad I can do my part," Aria said sarcastically. "You better keep your word Shepard, I'm not reasonable at the best of times, the fact someone like you was actually ballsy enough to get me pregnant has only made me worse, so lying would not be in your best interest."

"A pleasure as always doing business with you Aria," Cassie mock bowed, before turning and walking away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After meeting with Darner Vosque in Docking Bay 26 to see what she needed to do to put the Blue Suns back under Aria's thumb, Cassie bumped into someone she was not expecting to see in the refugee docking bay.

"Cassie!" A female voice cried.

Cassie turned and a familiar ginger haired woman hugged her tightly, the pressure against her hip confirmed who was hugging her.

"Kelly? What are you doing here?" Cassie breathed, hugging Kelly tightly.

"Helping the refugees, though everyday it becomes increasingly clear that I need the help," Kelly said taking a step back, her eyes looking down at her bump. "Oh it's good to see you."

"Kelly, I know you're helping here, but as your former CO and the mother of your child I want you to listen to me." Cassie said quickly, deciding she needed to keep her 'family' safe. "Pack your things and report to the Normandy at once, I'm not risking your life by leaving you alone, I know Cerberus is hunting everyone who left them with me, including you and Miranda, and I don't want them to find you."

"Cassie I…"

"That's an order Kelly," Cassie said sternly, pulling rank although she wasn't her CO. "You won't be alone, Miranda has also returned to the Normandy for safety. Please Kelly, think about our future."

"You're relentless," Kelly laughed. "Alright, I wasn't sure, but knowing Miri's there too makes it really appealing."

"Plus if it gets too much, Liara's ship is still a safe haven," Cassie chuckled. "Dismissed Miss Chambers."

"Aye ma'am," Kelly mock saluted, moving off toward an open container, with a skip in her step.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cassie then brought the Blood Pack to heel, and quickly arranged a coup within the Eclipse, replacing the insane Sederis with the meek Sayn, before learning that the Blue Suns would require a little more work to get them in line again. She was about to head back to the Normandy, but she was again interrupted by a familiar face.

"Commander Shepard! May I have a word with you?" Emily Wong called, and Cassie immediately knew what she wanted, and formulated a plan for ensuring she and her child were safe.

"I know what you're going to say Emily, and I'm sorry I didn't contact you until now, but as you're likely aware I've been very busy." Cassie immediately said as they found a quiet corner.

"I… Thank you for being so honest," Emily smiled. "I'm guessing I'm not the first person you seduced, knocked up and then never called?"

"You're the third I've encountered, and I'm sorry for the hell you went through, but I'm here now," Cassie said, she'd had enough experience dealing with Gianna and Chloe to suspect what Emily went through.

"Hell? Ha!" Emily laughed. "No I want to thank you, being pregnant weirdly made people more willing to talk, as if they didn't want to lie in front of my unborn child; and so I got promoted repeatedly for uncovering the big stories."

"Nice to know our child was useful for something other than being your first child," Cassie said dryly, and Emily realised what she had just said.

"Oh! I didn't mean it like that… I mean yeah it was tough being a single, working mother who longed to be with the 'father' of her child again, but I can't deny the opportunities that opened up as a result of being pregnant." Emily stammered.

"You never told anyone I was the 'father'?" Cassie asked.

"Who would believe that? No I didn't." Emily laughed.

"Well, I already have a reporter on the Normandy, but I can't leave you here where it's not safe." Cassie said looking around.

"Who's on the Normandy?" Emily inquired.

"Some reporter called Diana Allers, she requested the position aboard the Normandy to improve morale," Cassie sighed.

"I'll bet she did it for 'morale'," Emily smirked. "Why don't you think the Citadel is safe for me?"

"Remember how safe the Council felt before Sovereign? Who's to say it won't happen again?" Cassie stated, and Emily understood. "The Normandy is no place for a single mother, but I don't want to lose any of my lovers… Pack your things and report to docking bay 27 as soon as possible."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to take you to somewhere that is safer than here," Cassie said in a hushed tone. "I know it's safe from the Reapers as they've already destroyed the system."

"Okay Shepard, I trust your judgement, I'll go home now and pack our things," Emily said brightly. "See you soon."

With that she hurried away towards the elevator, Cassie followed until her eyes spotted two familiar Asari at the café. While Liara was sitting at a table overlooking the lake below, Aetheya was working behind the bar, and Cassie immediately noted Aetheya glaring at her.

"Is that reporter another of your whores?" Aetheya snapped as Cassie took a seat at the bar.

"Lovers, not whores," Cassie said calmly, not being drawn into a fight with Liara's 'father'.

"What's the difference?"

"Whores would only love me for the sex, lovers love me for who I am as a person," Cassie stated simply, which irritated Aetheya. "I see you've been promoted from Illium to the Citadel, still spying on your own daughter?"

"If it wasn't me, the matriarchs would send someone less agreeable with some of my daughter's decisions," Aetheya stated. "Like her dating the murderer of Bahak? Or her association to the infamous Shadow Broker."

"I did what I could with an impossible scenario! And Liara is using her connections to help fight the Reapers," Cassie snapped. "But that's not your real problem with me, so why don't you just grow a pair and say it!"

"What the fuck did you do to me?" Aetheya growled, grabbing Cassie by the collar and pulling her over the bar so their faces were inches apart. "Humans can't meld, yet when you kissed me we melded, and now I can't stop thinking of you fucking me!"

"I'm not your average human," Cassie said calmly, breaking Aetheya's hold and retaking her seat, seeing Liara moving towards them. "I'm half-human, half-Asari, and what you're experiencing is an unfortunate side effect."

"Is this why my daughter is so dedicated to you?" Aetheya said, anger rising inside her.

"No, she's a lover, not a whore," Cassie said simply, before Liara took a seat beside her.

"I saw you two fighting, what's going on?" Liara asked, putting her arm around Cassie's waist, which Aetheya spotted immediately.

"I was just proving my love for you to your 'father' here," Cassie said calmly, seeing Aetheya pale at this reveal, though Liara didn't seem surprised. "I think she's been won over, but I'll leave you two alone to catch up. Love you."

She stood up and kissed Liara on the lips, before walking away, leaving Aetheya and Liara in an uncomfortable silence. Before heading back to the Normandy, Cassie went shopping for a few things to decorate her quarters, which was mainly new fish for her tank, as the old ones had starved to death during the retrofits, and a VI to feed them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When she got back to the Normandy, she found Kelly and Emily talking with James and Liara, with Emily's daughter holding her mother's hand. They were all standing in front of the ship's airlock, but for some reason the door was closed.

"What's going on?" Cassie asked as she approached, the group immediately gathering around her.

"EDI says she won't open up," James explained. "Also who are they?"

"James Vega, meet former Yeoman Kelly Chambers, and reporter Emily Wong, I've agreed to transport them somewhere safe," Cassie introduced them. "And this must be Emily's dear daughter. What's your name little one?" she asked as she knelt down.

"Megan, Megan Cassandra Wong," the girl said timidly, hiding behind her mother's leg.

"It's nice to meet you Megan," Cassie said softly, holding out her hand. "My name is Cassie Shepard."

"Shepard, please explain these unauthorised people trying to enter the Normandy?" EDI's voice asked over Cassie's omni-tool, making Megan jump.

"They're with me EDI, they're not staying for long," Cassie replied. "I'm taking them to the Broker's ship where they'll be safe."

"Understood, I was waiting for your authorisation before allowing them entry," EDI said as the airlock opened. "Ms Allers and Ms Lawson had your authorisation; I could not confirm Miss Chambers or Miss Wong's authorisation."

"Duly noted. Thank you for being so diligent EDI." Cassie complimented her AI.

"Your VI is certainly loyal," Emily commented.

"She's an AI, and yes she's very loyal to me," Cassie corrected Emily. "Follow me to your temporary quarters. EDI set a course for Hagalaz."


	25. The New Subject Zero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time and motherhood mellows even the most psychotic of ex-cons

The New Subject Zero.

_Friday 16_ _th_ _December 2185._

Cassie was surprised to find the Broker's ship was still in orbit over Hagalaz's sun, despite the system having been destroyed by the Reapers. Liara guessed that the combination of the retro-reflective panels, and the ship relying entirely on solar energy meant that the Reapers were blind to it, but that replicating its success would be impossible on a space-faring ship; although Cassie suspected divine intervention was the real reason. She introduced Emily and Kelly to Sha'ira, Shiala, Gianna and the children, before reconnecting with them briefly and ensuring that Tela was comfortable in her prison, before returning to the war.

A week after rescuing her and her students from the Cerberus besieged Grissom Academy, she returned to the Citadel to properly catch up with Jack. Cassie stepped out of the lift and looked around the familiar entrance to the Purgatory night club. She'd discovered it only a week ago, yet her repeated visits while assisting Aria meant she was now very familiar with it. The familiar thumping music enveloped her as she stepped inside, her eyes quickly being drawn to the person she'd come here to see.

"Hey Shepard," Jack said brightly. "Wasn't sure you'd make time for us."

"I always make time for those I care about," Cassie said as she sat down beside Jack near the dance floor. "What are you working on?"

"Duty roster for the students. It's what I do for fun now" Jack sighed as she put her datapad down. "They've got the kids spread out across Alliance units. Reinforcing barriers, modding ammo, that kind of thing."

"How are they holding up?" Cassie asked, moving her chair closer to Jack, who didn't move away in response.

"They're fine. They're not the ones reading duty rosters while on 'shore leave', whilst juggling that with being five months pregnant with their former CO's kid." Jack said slightly frustrated.

"Complain if you like, but military life suits you." Cassie laughed. "And you look amazing."

"Hey, running back to the Alliance was your lifelong dream, not mine." Jack snapped. "And thanks, nice to know I still turn you on."

"Come on. Plenty of combat, free room and board... and you're closer to me, someone you can depend on." Cassie smiled warmly. "Someone who's also the 'father' of your child."

"Yeah, yeah. Maybe your little suicide squad taught me something about teamwork. Speaking of which... thanks." Jack said, looking Cassie in the eyes. "My guys are handling the support stuff well. Still see some action, but they're not on the front lines. They've saved a lot of lives. It'd be a hell of a lot more fun with you – you always find bigger fights to get into. The little shits are starting to grow without me. I've basically got little to do except paperwork. But I'm not going to be like you, I'm not going to run off when people need them."

"Why do you think I'm here?" Cassie said, putting her hand on Jack's. "I didn't run away, I handed myself into the Alliance for the Bahak massacre, I had every intention of coming back for you."

"Come on! You think we can make this work? Think I want to be one of your fuck buddies?" Jack laughed. "I'm not that kinda girl."

"Do you really think you'll be forgotten, one of a number of women?" Cassie leant closer. "I've got a lot of love in my heart, and you will never be just another woman to me, I promise."

"You just want be back on your love ship don't you!" Jack laughed.

"You'll be safer with me than anywhere else, and you can still manage your students like Liara manages her contacts." Cassie said quickly. "Knocking you up was not a mistake, I want you and our child in my life, and more than anything I want you both to be safe from the Reapers."

"Mistake?" Jack laughed, her hand caressing her slight bump. "Goddess you make the best mistakes Shepard, I know this wasn't one, you aren't exactly known for sleeping with completely strangers."

"So you'll return to the Normandy?" Cassie asked.

"As long as I get my space to myself, sure." Jack smiled, leaning closer to Cassie. "But you better keep your word, and if we get out of this... alive... I want you to spend the rest of your life with me."

"And the others I've impregnated Jack, to pick favourites would not be fair," Cassie said in Jack's ear.

"Oh sure, you only favour Samara because she's so damn hot, and Asari." Jack chuckled, before the two women kissed. "But I think I'm game for being with you and the hottest women in the galaxy."

"Thinking of anyone in particular?" Cassie asked.

"You know damn well who," Jack said leaning back in her chair again. "Goddess I wonder how she looks now with a bun in her oven, her tits have probably gotten even bigger. Heh, first time I said 'goddess' I thought I was going mad, now it seems better than 'God'."

"You'll see," Cassie said temptingly. "She's aboard at the moment, but she's tracking down her father who's got her sister, so she won't want you getting in her way. But when she finds them, I'm going to help her end her father and save her sister."

"You're certainly one lucky bitch Shepard," Jack laughed, picking up her non-alcoholic drink. "Here's to our future together Cassie, if you break your promise I'll hunt you down and kill you, and I'll keep your offending member as a trophy."

"Duly noted," Cassie said, picking up the drink Jack had bought her. "Cheers Jennifer."

"If I hadn't just threatened you if you left me to raise this kid alone, I'd kill you for calling me that!" Jack said after downing her drink.

"Sorry, after Liara told me your real name I wondered how you'd react to it," Cassie chuckled.

"Badly," Jack answered. "I prefer being called Jack. Now shut up and escort this pregnant bitch back 'home'."

"Do you mean the Normandy?" Cassie asked, getting to her feet and helping Jack to stand.

"Hell yeah, I'll have my things transported over later, I assume you're docked for the next..." Jack said proudly.

"Twelve hours," Cassie answered. "By the way, I knew that I'd bump into you again, so I had them install some doors into your little area, even insisted they put a proper bed in, rather important given..."

"I'm pregnant with your kid?" Jack asked as they left the night club. "Good thinking; and thanks. Did you soundproof it too?"

"Yeah, kinda had to knowing you so well," Cassie laughed.

"More than most, still not sure how..." Jack said, before Cassie interrupted.

"I'm half Asari, so I've got a few tricks up my sleeve," Cassie said quickly. "We melded, and as a result, we know each other intimately."

They stepped into the lift and Cassie hit the button for the Normandy dock, Jack turned her back to Cassie and leant against the handrail.

"But I've screwed Asari and melding with them doesn't compare to what we did," Jack said quickly, resting her head against the cool metal lift wall. "Even now I can feel your presence in my head, not something I like the idea of, but I don't want to lose it. What the hell did you do to me?"

"It's a side-effect of being half-human, half-Asari, when I meld I meld for life essentially." Cassie said, putting her hand on Jack's back. "I don't know why, but because I'm human, melding for me is special and truly bonding."

"You mean your father?" Jack asked. "Still can't figure how you're human if you were conceived in an Asari."

"It's a mystery, but it's a mystery for another time." Cassie said quickly. "Right now I need to make sure you settle in again, and have Karin check that you're both alright."

"You really do care?" Jack asked, turning to look back at Cassie.

"Of course," Cassie smiled, putting her arms around Jack's waist, her hands on Jack's bump before kissing her cheek. "I love you."

"Love you too Shepard," Jack smiled, putting her hand over Cassie's. "I've never been happier than I am with you, and that's something I don't say lightly."

"I know," Cassie smiled. "I'm trying to get all my lovers together for Christmas, but this war is making it difficult."

"Well you got me," Jack said proudly. "You ain't getting rid of me anytime soon."


	26. Time Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is a time for family to come together

Time Together.

_Saturday 24_ _th_ _December 2185._

After curing the genophage and destroying a Reaper on Tuchunka, Cassie returned to the broker's ship to collect her family, she decided that she wanted everyone she could together for Christmas, and an early present from Admiral Anderson made her desire even stronger.  
Anderson gave her the keys to a Citadel apartment he didn't want, and she was touched that it had clearly been refurbished just for her. It had been changed into a one large bedroom en-suite apartment, with a spare bedroom fitted for children.

"Can we stay here?" Megan immediately asked when they saw the new apartment.

"Only for a week, I really don't think the Citadel is safe for you, so at the start of the New Year I'll take you back to the Broker's ship." Cassie informed them. "Now go choose your bed, your mothers need to talk."

The kids hurried away, whilst Miranda, Kelly and Jack moved for the sofas, with the others quickly joining them.

"So… There's only one bed, does Anderson think we'll be that frisky while we're pregnant, or is he thinking several steps ahead?" Miranda immediately asked, once she'd settled on the sofa.

"It does fold out, so there's plenty of room to spare Miri," Cassie said as she sat down beside her, with Jack immediately sitting on the other side.

"Don't you want the physical contact while you sleep, feel our combined body warmth making you feel truly loved?" Kelly asked, sitting in the chair beside the sofa.

"You make an excellent point," Miranda grinned. "That bed should be big enough for us, but I have to ask if you're planning on adding any more lovers to your little 'harem'?"

"Maybe," Cassie said knowingly. "There's that bitch that tried to kill Liara who's got me in her head, though I might just keep her as my bitch. Plus one other woman I can think of right now; regardless of the risks, they've both got potential."

"What about Comm Specialist Traynor? I've seen her eyeing you up every chance she gets." Liara suggested coyly. "Or that reporter? She's certainly trying to get attention with that low cut top."

"Oh I've got my eye on them both my dear," Cassie growled. "But just like all my lovers, I give them the choice whether or not they want to be in a very open relationship with me and all of you."

"So, including them and any other potential unforeseen lovers, how many women would you say you'll limit yourself to?" Miranda asked.

"Worried you'll be forgotten?" Ash laughed, everyone looked around to see Doctor Michel escorting Ash and her daughter into the apartment.

"Sorry we're late," Chloe added.

"Are you alright Ash?" Cassie asked, leaping to her feet to greet the new arrivals.

"I'm fine, I just had a check-up with the good doc here," Ash smiled, hugging Cassie tightly. "In fact I'm due to be released soon, so I was hoping you'd still…"

"You always have a place on the Normandy Ash; as soon as you're discharged I'll be there to pick you up." Cassie said proudly. "Come take a seat, today it's just us lovers, tomorrow the other crew are coming for a Christmas party."

"Everyone? Or just those who aren't busy with the war?" Ash asked cautiously.

"The latter, there'll be a get-together for everyone soon, but the war must go on," Cassie said regretfully. "Take a seat, Liara could you get the drinks out please."

"Of course," Liara said brightly. "How you been Ash?"

"Recovering," Ash replied simply.

"I noticed that Udina visited you several times, may I ask why?" Chloe asked as she sat beside Ash, her daughter staying close beside her mother.

"He offered me the position of Spectre," Ash revealed. "With the 'unique position of protecting the Council'. Like they're not already well protected."

"Really? Ash that's fantastic!" Cassie beamed. "A little suspicious considering the timing, but as long as the offer is genuine, it's a real reward for your contribution in recent years. I'm sure your grandfather would be so proud, you've truly broken the Williams' curse."

"Thanks Skipper, I definitely have you to thank for this promotion," Ash blushed at the attention. "I'd either be dead or still on Eden Prime were it not for you."

"I just brought out the best in you Ash, that's all," Cassie said bashfully. "I feel I've done that with everyone I've met."

"Except that woman on Virmire," Liara said flatly.

"She was indoctrinated!" Cassie retorted. "I killed her before she killed someone else."

"So you brought her brains out instead!" Jack laughed.

"Yes Jack, I did, I'm not proud of it as she still thought she was fine, but the evidence of Reaper indoctrination in that place was irrefutable." Cassie sighed. "But we shouldn't be thinking about the war, or the past, we should be looking to the future, our future."

"Cass, could we… could we have the old dress code again? Just while it's us lovers?" Kelly asked excitedly.

"What dress code?" Ash asked, completely confused.

"After the Cerberus crew were arrested, and the men left for different reasons, I thought it would be fun to relax around the Normandy half naked." Cassie explained; the idea lighting up their faces. "And since I suspect we're all sharing the one bed, but our children are running around upstairs, I'm going to say keep your trousers on, but you're allowed to take your tops off, but keep your bras on."

"Aye aye commander," they all said in unison, as if they'd been waiting for the opportunity, before they began taking their tops off.

"Were you planning this?" Cassie immediately asked.

"To an extent," Emily admitted. "We planned for partial nudity, but we were mainly thinking about ourselves."

"You forgot about our children?" Cassie raised an eye brow.

"We didn't forget, we were just being a little selfish," Karin smiled.

"Well relax ladies, there's one thing about this place I kept quiet," Cassie smirked. "Our bedroom has an en-suite, with a hot tub big enough for ten people."

"Wait, there are eleven of us!" Gianna exclaimed, quickly doing a head-count.

"Plus three of us are pregnant!" Kelly squeaked.

"Ladies, ladies, please relax," Cassie smiled. "It's big enough for ten people IN the hot tub, but it is in the en-suite, so there's some room on the side, and not all of us need to be in the hot tub at the same time."

"This place will not suffice for raising our family after the war," Ash said plainly.

"I have no intention of living here after the war," Cassie said reassuringly.

"Hot tub?" Jack asked excitedly.

"Yes, after we put our children to bed, we'll all relax around the hot tub and properly talk about the future," Cassie informed them. "And we can properly relax."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As promised they had a simple meal together, the lack of tops making the environment very relaxed and informal, before putting the seven children to bed in their shared room and shutting the door. The moment they closed the door on the large master bedroom; Cassie and her lovers began removing the rest of their clothes and moving toward the large hot tub, which Cassie had gotten ready before they arrived.

"Oh goddess that feels amazing!" Miranda groaned as Sha'ira helped her sit in the hot tub.

"No one else find it odd that since we slept with Cass we say 'goddess' instead of 'god'?" Ash asked, as Chloe helped her into the tub. "I mean I was raised with Christian teachings, and a belief in God, but one night with Cassie and I'm saying Goddess as if I've been saying it all my life."

"Not really," Jack replied, brushing off help as she lowered herself into the hot tub, choosing to sit beside Miranda. "I just assumed it was because she's half-Asari, and melding with her is just another example of her 'imprinting.' Now the idea of her marking us may sound odd to outsiders, but every alpha male in the animal kingdom marks his territory to show they own it, this is just the great Commander Shepard marking the finest asses in the galaxy as hers, no one else's."

"You really look amazing ladies," Cassie changed the subject by complimenting them, sitting on the edge of the hot tub, her feet in the warm water, letting her ladies enjoy the full experience of her hot tub.

"Thank you Cassie," the ladies smiled, and Cassie turned the bubbles on as a little reward.

"Funny how one little thing can bring about so much change," Liara noted, her eyes fixed on Cassie's erection.

"I've fucked a few different races and men, and believe me, that thing ain't small by comparison," Jack laughed. "Never got knocked up before though."

"You never let a man… finish inside?" Kelly asked awkwardly.

"Plenty of times, nothing quite like that sensation, but I was always careful," Jack admitted. "I was REALLY careful with Cass yet… here we are."

"As I've learnt, doesn't matter about our different physiologies or whatever preventative measures taken, if I finish in you, you will get pregnant." Cassie sighed. "Just ask Tali or Miranda if you're seriously unsure."

"Then why isn't the doc, blewbs, or lil miss Spectre pregnant again?" Jack asked indignantly.

"Ash didn't join me to fight the Collectors and has spent the past few weeks in hospital, and as for Liara and Karin, well they've been a bit more careful…" Cassie informed her convict lover.

"We've been careful in where Cassie 'finishes'," Karin clarified. "A little self-control, even when I feel younger than ever, goes a long way."

"Are you saying you don't want more children with Cass?" Ash asked.

"I haven't decided but, and I mean no offence to you ladies, but I don't want to be on the front line of a war while pregnant." Karin replied. "But when it's over… I'm not opposed to having a bigger family with my commander."

"You mean a bigger family than just being with fifteen plus women and their children?" Miranda laughed.

"You make a fair point Miranda, but even that won't stop our beloved from wanting to have wild, passionate, unprotected sex with us for years to come," Karin laughed.

"It's certainly an appealing idea," Cassie laughed.

"So Cassie, what's your grand vision for the future?" Karin asked.

"To bring all my family together, and go home." Cassie said proudly.

"That it?" Jack asked flatly.

"Do any of you, with the exceptions of Miranda and Karin, do any of you know about my youth?" Cassie asked uncertainly, and the silence that followed gave her the answer she was expecting. "I was born on Thessia, but I grew up on a far-flung Asari colony world. In the same year that my mother died in that Batarian pirate raid on the world where we were holidaying, they also ransacked the world I grew up on, and the damage they inflicted caused the Asari to abandoned it, rather than rebuild."

"Nevos? They abandoned it?" Shiala asked in disbelief. "I never heard about this."

"Our people do not like appearing weak, abandoning a colony because of a major pirate attack would not be an acceptable thing for the Asari Republic to admit." Sha'ira informed the younger Asari. "Are you planning on breathing life into the colony world again?"

"Yes." Cassie smiled, her eyes travelling from one pair of breasts to the next, resting momentarily on the three pregnant bumps visible just beneath the bubbling water. "I remember it being so idyllic and beautiful, and I would love to raise my children, and live with my family there."

"Just you, your many lovers, and our children?" Ash clarified. "That does sound idyllic."

"How do you know the Asari Republic won't want to recolonise that world after the war?" Liara asked.

"I was planning on asking the Asari Republic to give me ownership of the world," Cassie confessed. "It's a distant colony world the Asari abandoned roughly thirty years ago, and if I win this war, it'd be drop in the ocean compared to what I did for them."

"And if they refuse?" Jack inquired.

"I'll seduce Councillor Tevos." Cassie said after she couldn't think of a reasonable request.

"That could work," Ash admitted, but Miranda was confused about her lover's plan.

"So you want us to all live with you and our children on a remote Asari colony world and do what exactly?"

"Live our lives together in peace," Cassie smiled, though it was clear they still needed convincing. "We'll get some mechs to do the menial labour, but after spending most of my life in the military, I want nothing more than to relax and put my feet up with those I love."

"So it'll be just us on this world? No outside contact?" Liara asked.

"Contact yes, I don't think any of us could survive without outside contact," Cassie replied. "We'll work out the minutia when we get to it, but do you all like the sound of getting away from military life, away from the media, and live on an idyllic, remote colony with our large loving family."

"I think we need time to think about it Cassie, but we're definitely behind the idea of living with you after the war," Karin said after a long pause.

"Alright, but while you think about our future, I will say one thing," Cassie said, getting everyone's attention. "Merry Christmas."


	27. Old Enemies, Renewed Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cerberus strikes the Citadel, but Cassie finds something better thanks to a thankful Councillor

Old Enemies, Renewed Love.

_Monday 26_ _th_ _December 2185._

The Normandy Christmas was pleasant, where Cassie and her lovers were joined by the onboard crew members, and most spent the night in Cassie's apartment; but because most did not know about Cassie's harem, they were forced to sleep separately. The peaceful and relaxed Christmas atmosphere was shattered the next day, when a series of loud explosions outside the apartment.

"What the hell is going on?" Miranda exclaimed, as they all hurried to the window.

"Cerberus!" Jack growled, spotting the insignia on a shuttle as it flew past. "They're attacking the Citadel!"

"Alright let's make them sorry they even tried," Cassie said boldly. "Ash, get to the Council, keep them safe... though don't worry so much about Udina."

"Yes skipper" Ash said, quickly donning her armour. "What are you going to do?"

"Myself, EDI and Liara are going to make Cerberus hurt, and ensure they don't get a foothold," Cassie informed them. "The rest of you will STAY HERE, I'm not losing any of you to Cerberus... In fact I'm not losing any of you, period."

"Your concern is touching, but Cerberus is literally throwing themselves at us, I'm not going to sit idly by as..." Jack began, moving for the door.

"Jack! Think, please!" Cassie nearly yelled. "You're five months pregnant; this is something Cerberus will take advantage of. Please think of more than just yourself here, please."

Before Jack could respond, Cassie grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a powerful kiss.

"Stay here and I'll fuck you till you're numb whenever you want... After you give birth of course." Cassie whispered, before biting Jack's ear. "Refuse, and you'll make me unhappy."

"I... I don't want to upset you... Goddess that sounds stupid." Jack cursed. "I'll stay, but I'm killing any Cerberus scum that even come close."

"I wouldn't want anything less from you," Cassie chuckled.

"Cassie, C-Sec has lost control of its headquarters, it is likely Cerberus planted agents within the organisation." EDI alerted them. "We should assist Commander Bailey in regaining control, as it gives Cerberus a distinct advantage."

"Then let's get moving!" Cassie said brightly, before leading her combat-capable crew out of the apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They retook the C-Sec headquarters with ease, as the Cerberus agents there were not expecting a squad like the Normandy crew to attack their position. They found the Salarian Dalatrass, who had contacted Cassie before Christmas, at the same time as a Cerberus assassin, Kai Leng.  
Though they managed to stop Leng from killing the Dalatrass, Thane sacrificed himself to protect the Salarian, and Cassie vowed to get revenge on the cyborg bastard. The Dalatrass revealed that Udina was behind the coup, and Cassie acted on the information immediately.

Udina was executed by Ash, before she and the Councillors went dark. EDI baited Leng away from the Council, before the Normandy swooped in and picked them up to ensure the assassin would fail.

"Commander, we owe you our lives," Tevos breathed.

"It was nothing, I enjoy irritating Cerberus," Cassie smirked. "With you safe, and C-Sec headquarters in our control, bring the fleet in and wipe out any Cerberus scum left behind."

"With pleasure," The Turian Councillor smiled.

"Commander, may I have a word in private," Tevos asked, as the Turian and Salarian Councillors moved toward the war room.

"Follow me Councillor," Cassie smiled, leading Tevos up to her quarters to ensure they were not disturbed.

"I wanted to thank you for saving our lives, I know that we owe you for saving us twice, and I think I know how to pay back one of those debts," Tevos said as the doors closed. "A potential resource for your war effort."

"I'm listening," Cassie raised an eye brow.

Tevos then told her about a remote Asari sanctuary that had gone quiet, and the Commando unit sent to investigate had also fallen quiet. Though Tevos refused to say exactly what the 'resource' was regarding this mission, she certainly made it sound incredibly intriguing for Cassie.

"I'll investigate before the new year," Cassie stated.

"I'm glad to hear it, I best get back to the other Councillors, thank you again for saving us." Tevos said, but Cassie grabbed her hand.

"One moment," Cassie smirked, melding the moment they touched.

"Commander?" Tevos inquired, clearly not aware of the melding.

"Nothing, there was something but it slipped my mind," Cassie brushed the topic away.

After Tevos left, Cassie immediately walked over to the mirror.

"Can I meld without people knowing?" she asked aloud. "Or did the Councillor brush it off deliberately?"

"Cassie, Ms Allers is requesting an interview about the genophage and the Cerberus coup." EDI reported. "Ash and Doctor Michel are also awaiting your clearance to board, and Commander Bailey wishes for you to know that C-Sec cannot find the assassin Kai Leng anywhere."

"He'll scamper back to the Illusive Man and lick his wounds, we'll see him again soon," Cassie said through gritted teeth. "Ash and Chloe have permission to come aboard, and you can tell Ms Allers she can interview me after this mission, right now I need to rest."

"Should I set course for Lesuss?" EDI asked.

"After everyone's aboard," Cassie clarified.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Saturday 31_ _st_ _December 2185._

They arrived at the monastery several days later than intended, as Reapers almost caught the Normandy when they entered the system. When they landed they found no signs of the commando unit, but clear evidence of another presence. They found some of the Commandos dead in a darkened room, and Reaper corpses to indicate what had killed them, and caused the commando unit to fall silent. Cassie, Liara and Ash moved through the darkness with their weapons drawn, expecting trouble at every turn. They opened a locked door, and immediately had to duck to avoid a flying Cannibal, but didn't have to wait long to find out who had sent it flying.

"I apologize my love, I almost didn't hear you over their unnatural utterances." Samara said serenely, holstering her pistol.

Cassie didn't hesitate in holstering her sub-machine gun and vaulting over the railing, using her biotics to steady her landing, before hugging Samara tightly and showering her cheeks and lips with kisses. Samara was quick to return the affection; they hadn't seen each other in two months, and they were both eager to make up for lost time.

"Ahem," Liara coughed, after she and Ash followed their lover's lead in leaping off the balcony to join Samara.

"Apologies, it has been so long since I was last with you, my love." Samara smiled, taking one step back from Cassie. "It is good to see you again Liara, and... I do not believe we have had the pleasure."

"Samara this is Ashley Williams, my first lover after Akuze," Cassie introduced them. "Ash, this is Samara, the 'alpha' in my 'harem', and my bondmate."

"It's nice to finally meet you," Ash said brightly, sharing a brief hug with Samara. "What brings you to this place?"

"This is a retreat for..." Samara began, but Cassie cut in, having already pieced everything together.

"An isolated monastery for Ardat-Yakshi, and since you told me there were three left, your three daughters... you've come to save two of them from the Reapers." Cassie said aloud, making Samara smile.

"You are so perceptive my love. Yes, I've come for my two surviving daughters, who chose to stay here for safety," Samara stated calmly. "Rila and Falare have followed the monastery's rules ever since they arrived. They've shown no inclination towards violence, like Morinth did."

"We're looking for the Commando unit sent to investigate the monastery's radio silence, but I'm guessing we've got to follow-through with the Commando's fail-safe." Cassie explained the reason for their presence.

"You want to destroy the monastery?" Samara inquired.

"The Reapers are here, all other options are off the table now," Ash stated.

"We'll help you find your daughters, and get them away before setting off the bomb," Cassie said reassuringly, as Samara showed concern at their plan.

"Thank you my love," Samara's concern faded away.

"Ash, Liara, flank around and head for the Great Hall, you need to locate and arm the bomb." Cassie barked orders. "Samara, you and I will scour the area between for your daughters before rendezvousing with Ash and Liara in the hall."

"Of course Cass," Ash smiled, before she and Liara shared a quick kiss with Cassie before moving off to left.

"Come my love, we have a lot to catch up on," Cassie smiled brightly, leading Samara toward the right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cassie talked about the outbreak of the war, her curing of the genophage with Mordin, and the failed coup by Cerberus, while Samara told of her return to her Justicar duties, before the outbreak of war, and how her increasingly evident pregnancy made her want to ensure that her family was safe.

"How are you doing, with being pregnant I mean..." Cassie asked cautiously.

"This is not my first child, and though the conception was not normal for Asari, I am coping with it my love," Samara smiled, moving one hand from her pistol to caress her bump. "I know it sounds strange, but I knew you were here before we saw each other."

"How?"

"I felt movement, here," she pointed at the bump. "More than a simple kick, it was almost as if they knew you were close."

"Now who's being sentimental," Cassie smiled.

Their conversation was cut off by a young Asari in white running past them, a Cannibal on her tail. Cassie didn't hesitate in blasting the abomination against the wall, reducing it to a pile of machinery and mush in seconds, while Samara ran to the Asari.

"Mother!" the Asari gasped, and Cassie immediately saw the resemblance to her mother, and Morinth. "You're here! You're pregnant?"

"Where is Rila? There will be time to talk later," Samara said quickly, hugging Falare tightly.

"Oh mother, they have her!" Falare exclaimed, prying herself away from her mother's loving embrace.

"Where?" Cassie asked.

"The Great Hall, they... Who are you?" Falare stammered, before inquiring about Cassie's identity.

"Now is not the time! We must save Rila before destroying the monastery," Cassie stated.

"Destroy? Mother, what is she talking about?" Falare asked, completely confused.

"Stay close Falare, we will explain on the way," Samara said softly. "Time is against us."

"Cass to Ash, have you found the hall yet?" Cassie said, moving a short distance ahead of Samara and Falare.

"We're outside now, doors are sealed but Liara's attempting to breach it," Ash explained.

"Alright, we've found Falare, but Rila is apparently inside the Great Hall," Cassie informed them. "We're on our way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They found Rila beside the bomb, but it seemed too late to save her from indoctrination. After fighting off a horde of Reaper minions, including the twisted Asari monstrosities Cassie nicknamed Banshees for their piercing screams, their attention turned to the situation at hand.

"Falare, go! Take the elevator!" Rila said panic-stricken.

"Rila? What are you doing?" Falare asked, taking her sister's hands in her own.

"It's too late for me. There are hundreds coming. Just go!" Rila said, letting go of her sister's hands.

Rila revealed she had the detonator for the bomb, and Cassie saw the look of acceptance on Samara's face, but she knew she had to do something. She stepped forward and placed her fingers on Rila's temple.

"What are you doing?" Rila, Falare and Samara asked.

'Mother, please save them from this curse!' she thought.

"Goddess protect her!" She said aloud, before melding with Rila.

There was a bright flash, and when she opened her eyes again, both Rila and Falare were unconscious on the floor.

"By the goddess!" Samara breathed, as Cassie picked up the detonator.

"Liara grab Rila, Ash you carry Falare, we need to move!" Cassie said urgently, hearing a Banshee scream not far away from them.

As her lovers picked up Samara's unconscious children, Cassie took the Justicar's hand and gently dragged her towards the lift, as Reaper minions entered on either side of the room. As the lift began its climb up to where their shuttles were parked, Cassie hit the detonator button, and they endured a moment of the lift shaking violently, before an uneasy silence set in.

"Cassie... What did you do?" Ash asked, looking at the two unconscious Asari.

"I share Miss Williams' confusion my love," Samara added. "I have often asked the goddess for help, but she never answered in such an overt manner..."

"We are in a monastery, perhaps that compelled her to act," Cassie said nonchalantly. "Or the fact we were beset on all sides by unholy abominations."

"Is the reason another secret you will keep until after the war?" Liara asked cautiously.

"It's related to the one secret I will not reveal until after this war is over, that's a promise," Cassie sighed.

"Why keep such a vital secret from those you profess to love?" Samara asked.

"I truly love you Samara," Cassie said, hugging her Justicar love tightly. "But I fear how this secret will change everything, and I don't want that while our lives are at stake."

"I love you too Cassie, and I trust you with more than my life," Samara said softly, resting her head on Cassie's plated shoulder. "I pray we survive this war, and we spend the rest of eternity together, regardless of this secret you keep."


	28. Staying Connected I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief bit of downtime allows Cassie to seduce more lovers to her ever growing harem

Staying Connected I.

_Monday 2_ _nd_ _January 2186._

The New Year not only brought about the return of Cassie's beloved Tali to the Normandy, but a surprise revelation about Samara's daughters.

"They're what?" Cassie exclaimed, as she, Samara and her daughters listened to the two doctors reveal the results of the examinations carried out on Rila and Falare.

"It's a miracle Cassie! Rila and Falare show no signs of the genetic defect present in Ardat-Yakshi." Chloe repeated.

"Rila's mind also shows no indicators of Reaper indoctrination," Karin added.

"So we're cured? How?" Falare asked.

"The blessing of the goddess!" Samara breathed, tears in her eyes as she hugged her daughters tightly.

"We'll leave you three alone, thank you for your sterling work docs," Cassie smiled, taking the time to kiss Chloe, Karin and Samara before leaving, only to be immediately set upon by Diana.

"Commander, I was promised an interview after you cured the genophage, it was then postponed by the Cerberus coup, and then your AI said you'd see me after your covert mission on Lesuss." She ranted, but Cassie's eyes subtly drifted to Diana's cleavage. "It's now the New Year, and you're about to throw yourself into the Quarian-Geth war! When will you give my viewers the interview they're demanding?"

"Right now, since you're so impatient," Cassie stated, moving toward the lift. "Grab your camera and come up to my quarters."

"Thank you Commander," Diana smiled, as Cassie stepped into the lift. "You'll make a lot of people very happy."

'I know,' Cassie thought. 'You'll be very welcome among my lovers, Emily most of all.'

When she got up to her quarters, Cassie decided to play a game with the overeager reporter. She completely undressed, before putting just her Alliance jacket, trousers and shoes on; leaving the jacket unbuttoned to tease Diana with the pale scarred skin beneath. Five minutes later Diana arrived, accompanied by a floating camera droid, and as always, she was wearing her usual low-cut sleeveless top.

"Looking good commander," Diana commented as she entered her quarters. "And nice quarters... I don't think I've seen a captain's quarters quite so luxurious."

"I spend a lot of downtime up here, so I need it to be more homely than other commanding officers," Cassie stretched her arms above her head, giving Diana a good display of her supple hips. "What are the topics you wish to talk about?"

"Well; the genophage, obviously," Diana stammered. "The Cerberus coup, a few of the rumours surrounding that incident, and a few general ones about you and your crew."

"I'm not going to reveal any personal information for your viewers, Ms Allers, let's just make that clear now." Cassie clarified.

"Oh I understand commander, but these questions need to be answered to solidify people's faith in you," Diana stated, as her camera floated into a suitable position, framing Cassie in front of the fish tank.

"Ms Allers might I make one request before you grill me?" Cassie asked.

"Of course," Diana said, tapping at her datapad.

"Call me Cassie in private, and I'll call you Diana or Di, I'm not a fan of formality on my ship." Cassie smiled warmly.

"Of course, let's begin," Diana said, before the floating camera's light turned on, and Diana became very serious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, did I miss anything? Do you have any questions?" Diana asked after an hour of questions.

"That's everything the public need to know," Cassie smiled. "But I get the feeling you have questions that are more off-the-record."

"You're very perceptive commander," Di grinned, as her camera powered down and came to rest on the floor.

"How many questions?" Cassie asked, a plan forming in her mind.

"Four," Diana quickly counted.

"Alright, I'll answer them on one condition," Cassie said, sitting on the edge of her desk. "For every question I answer, you remove an item of clothing."

"What? Seriously?" Diana exclaimed.

"I know you're interested in me Diana, EDI has noted your cautionary glances in my direction, and how you've got a few  _suggestive_  images of me on your omni-tool." Cassie chuckled, seeing Diana squirming slightly. "So ask away, because I think we both want the same thing right now."

"Okay, first question," Diana breathed regaining her composure. "Why are there pregnant women on a war ship?"

"Samara, Miranda and Jack?" Cassie clarified. "They're safer here than the Citadel, and they were a close part of my crew against the Collectors, so it's nice to have them with me again."

"I get the feeling there's more to that than you let on, but you answered it honestly, so..." Diana stated, before taking her top off. Cassie was slightly surprised that the reporter was wearing a bra underneath, and she could now see that there was no padding, Diana's breasts were quite impressive. "Why have we made several trips to the Hagalaz system?"

"Fuck it, since we're being really honest with one another, EDI activate the Kasumi protocol," Cassie sighed, deciding to just tell Diana everything, as she knew how the evening was going to play out.

There was a brief flash, before the door behind Diana locked, and the lights dimmed slightly.

"What was that?" Diana immediately asked. "That's not one of my questions!"

"The Kasumi Protocol is a localised, specifically designed EMP, which disables omni-tools and other devices within Cassie's quarters, as well as locking the door until Cassie authorises it." EDI informed her. "It was created by Cassie's first lover after she returned from the dead."

"First lover after she returned from the dead? Interesting," Diana smirked. "Now I'm seeing the truth, and it explains why your female crew members are so loyal."

"Yes, and the pregnant women you asked about are also my lovers, and we keep visiting Hagalaz because I've got a hidden base there, where some of my lovers who have children are staying until the war is over." Cassie said quickly. "That's another question answered, next?"

"Impatient Commander?" Diana chuckled, removing her heels and skirt, leaving her in just her bra and panties.

"I'm impatient? You said you had four questions, and conveniently have four items of clothing on," Cassie retorted.

"Maybe we do both want the same thing?" Diana suggested. "So... You've got lovers? How many? Why not love just one person? Are they all okay with this little 'harem' of yours?"

"Is that one question or five?" Cassie chuckled, slipping off her jacket to show off her breasts. "I've got many lovers, who are all aware they aren't the only one in my heart, and they are okay with it. As for why not just have one person, it's because of my heritage. I'm half human, half Asari, and my human mother said I could never love just one person. I've since learnt it's also because I've got more stamina than one person can handle."

"How the hell are you half-Asari?" Diana exclaimed. "I was going to ask something else, but since it's pretty clear how this evening will end, and this is a genuinely interesting question, I'll ask it instead."

"Take off your bra, and I'll explain," Cassie said, taking a step forward.

"Why don't you," Diana smiled seductively, bending down to remove her panties instead. "As you tell me how you're human with Asari parentage."

"My 'father' was the proud Alliance Admiral everyone hears about, who loved Asari culture so much  _she_  moved to Thessia after an early retirement," Cassie said, cupping Diana's covered breasts with her hands, feeling them carefully. "My birth-mother was a unique Asari, who fell in love with my human mother, but passed away shortly after I was born."

"Was your 'father' hurt by the loss?" Diana asked cautiously. "And how are you human if you came from an Asari?"

"I don't know how I'm human and not Asari," Cassie lied. "And from what I remember, she was happy she had me to remember my mother, and that was enough."

"Well, that's all my immediate questions, time for your reward," Diana purred, reaching behind her and taking off her bra. "If you're really half Asari I'll learn everything soon, but I think we both have had enough with questions."

"Indeed, but you should know one thing," Cassie growled, slipping out of her trousers and boxers. "I'm not like anyone you've ever met, and I don't do one-night stands... I play for keeps."

"Oh, then let's make this memorable," Diana purred, before pulling Cassie in for a kiss. "Especially if it's to be the first of many."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was one hell of an exclusive," Di panted, rolling on to her front and looking at the clock beside the bed. "And a wonderful waste of time, I might have to 'interview' you regularly."

"One, you're one of my many lovers now Di, not a one-night stand," Cassie whispered, lying on top of Di, her breasts pressing into the reporter's sweaty back. "Two, you WILL be back here on a regular basis, and it will often be with my other lovers, so don't make up excuses when I want you up here."

"Aye 'commander'." Di giggled, as Cassie nipped her right ear. "Does that include your pregnant lovers?"

"Maybe, are you attracted to pregnant women?" Cassie growled. "Do you long to be in their position?"

"I'm attracted to  _your_ pregnant lovers, but you've got some of the hottest women in the galaxy at your side, so it's not hard to be attracted to them." Diana replied, rolling over so her breasts were sandwiched against Cassie's. "And as for your second question... maybe."

"Well, just to give you a little warning, all my lovers to date have..." Cassie began, but Di cut her off.

"You've knocked up all your lovers, and you're 'warning' me that I'll follow suit? Nice of you to tell me, but if it happens, it happens." Di smirked. "I'm not going to complain if humanity's leader knocks me up like a high-school freshman."

"Cassie, Specialist Traynor has challenged you to a game of chess," EDI stated suddenly, surprising the entwined lovers. "Should I inform her you are currently... engaged."

"It's alright EDI, I've got everything I want from Cassie at this time," Di sighed, slipping out of the bed and beginning to dress. "I'm certainly satisfied, and I know my viewers will be happy with the answers she gave in her interview, so I should get back to reporting on the war."

"Don't tell anyone outside my lovers that you've slept with me," Cassie warned, standing up behind Di, quickly grabbing the reporter's bra and locking it away in her bedside cabinet. "And remember, when I call you up here, don't keep me waiting."

"Aye commander," Di mock saluted, putting her shoes on before hurrying from the room, her swaying ass almost hypnotising Cassie.

"Would you like me to summon Specialist Traynor?" EDI asked.

"Why not," Cassie said, only putting her jacket and trousers on, a plan forming in her head. "Ready the shower while you're contacting Sam, I'm really going to need it after this."


	29. Staying Connected II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief bit of downtime allows Cassie to seduce more lovers to her ever growing harem

Staying Connected II.

_Monday 2_ _nd_ _January 2186._

"EDI certainly is loyal to you Cassie, I've never heard of such loyalty from an AI," Samantha said as she walked into her CO's quarters. "But now that I'm not distracted by a naked Asari, I must admit your quarters are a lot nicer than most. Hell I've seen apartments smaller than this."

Instead of moving towards the small seating area, Samantha instead moved into the shower room, and Cassie's devious mind developed numerous strategies for seducing the comm specialist in the shower.

"Ah, an actual shower. The faucets in the women's bathroom are crap, by the way." Samantha gasped, looking around the small bathroom. "In any event... I thought you would want to play?"

"Huh, because now you seem more interested in my shower," Cassie said plainly, leaning in the doorway.

"I didn't know the shower was an option." Sam perked up at the idea, and Cassie smiled.

"It's an option," she said simply.

"Well, just give me a moment to grab my things..." Sam said, brushing past Cassie, before hurrying out the door.

Cassie took a seat on her sofa, patiently waiting the ten minutes it took for Sam to return, not moving as the comm specialist hurried into the shower room and began to undress.

"Don't worry about covering up Sam, no one will see you," Cassie called, fighting the urge to look for a reflection of the disrobing Brit. "And keep the door open so we can talk."

"Okay..." Sam said nervously, before turning the shower on. "Oh! Hot water and room to stretch, I could get lost in here."

'Just wait you teasing British minx' Cassie thought.

"Oh, it's like weeks of stress washing off me, and the timing is perfect. I was hoping to look nice for someone." Sam called, and Cassie knew who she was talking about immediately.

"You got a hot date lined up tonight?" Cassie asked, slowly slipping off her jacket.

"Hopefully more than that, I play for keeps," Sam replied, and this news only made Cassie's sexual hunger for the Brit grow.

"Sounds serious, what if they play the same game?" she asked.

"Then I hope she's interested!" Sam said, as Cassie slowly moved toward the comm specialist, who currently had her back to her, and her head under the stream of warm water.

"Oh, I'm VERY interested!" Cassie growled, pressing her more muscular form against the specialist, eliciting a squeak of surprise.

"Cassie! You're..." Sam stammered, feeling something burning against her tailbone. "You have a... You're a..."

"I'm more woman than you've ever known!" Cassie growled, turning the specialist around and pinning her to the wall, the water spraying over them both. "Or are you turned off by my physical difference."

"I'm not... It's just... I've never..." Samantha stammered, before Cassie kissed her on the lips to silence her, melding as their lips embraced. "What..."

"Quick version, as you've been teasing me for weeks with that faux-coy attitude and sexy British accent..." Cassie growled, lifting one of Samantha's legs up to her hip, while placing delicate kisses on the specialist's neck. "I'm half-Asari, you're not the only woman in my life, I don't do one night stands, and you may get more from this than a lover for life and numerous great nights with me."

"Take me!" Sam stammered, overwhelmed by her emotions, all rationality pushed aside for pure carnal lust. "I'm yours!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Wednesday 04_ _th_ _January 2186._

Diana and Samantha were quickly welcomed into Cassie's little 'harem' by the lovers currently stationed on the Normandy, and the two women quickly warmed to the women they were sharing Cassie with. Two days later, Cassie decided she needed a small break from the war, and the eight lovers currently living on the Normandy with her. Though as she met up with a fellow Spectre Jondam Bau, she didn't realise she'd encounter another flame.

She stepped into the Spectre area of the Council Embassies, and the moment she was through the door, it closed quicker than usual and locked. She was immediately on guard, but a warmth pressing against her cheek, a familiar giggle, and nearby footsteps told her who was behind the door locking suddenly.

"Hey Shep," Kasumi said brightly, appearing before Cassie.

Cassie took a moment to look at the thief before her. The familiar petite Asian was just as she'd been a few months prior, with the obvious difference being the seven month pregnant bump, which was clearly straining the black catsuit the thief still wore.

"Cat burglar got your tongue Shep?" Kasumi giggled.

"Just stunned by how amazing you look," Cassie smiled, before hugging Kasumi tightly. "It's so good to see you again, I was worried about you."

"Oh? Then why wasn't I invited to your little Christmas shindig?" Kasumi asked, putting a hand on her hip.

"EDI couldn't find you," Cassie admitted. "But now you've found me, and I'm not letting you slip away."

"Cassie, I'm not the galaxy's greatest thief because I'm easy to tie down," Kasumi smirked.

"To me you're just Kasumi Goto, my favourite thief and pregnant lover, and I'm not risking our child with your dangerous heists." Cassie stated, taking Kasumi's gloved hands in hers. "After this business with Jondam Bau, you're coming with me back to the Normandy, where Samara, Tali, Miranda and Karin will be ecstatic to see you again."

"I'd forgotten how stubborn you could be," Kasumi sighed. "Alright, one more freelance mission, then it's back to your bed."

"Just don't try and access the war room, no one on board will be as forgiving if you meddle with the war effort," Cassie cautioned her thief lover.

"Aye Commander," Kasumi mock-saluted, before vanishing again, and giving Cassie a stealth kiss on the cheek again. "It's wonderful seeing you again too."

"How have your thefts been in your second trimester?" Cassie asked, moving to the Spectre terminal.

"Interesting," Kasumi's voice admitted. "Have had a few small-scale thefts where I also stole food, or used their amenities while taking what they didn't need."

"Have you been stealing after the Reapers invaded?"

"Not as much, people are too on alert for a pregnant thief to risk it," Kasumi sighed. "I'm almost thinking I should not steal until after I give birth, but I don't know what I'll do with my time."

"Help with the war?" Cassie suggested. "You're the best hacker I've ever met, that's a skill the Council forces could use Kasumi, you could really make a difference."

"Can I have access to your fancy 'war room' if I agree?" Kasumi asked excitedly.

"If you allow EDI to monitor your moves in the system," Cassie countered. "It's not that I don't trust you, I truly do, but I can't speak for the Alliance soldiers stationed on the Normandy."

"Fine," Kasumi said begrudgingly.

"EDI's recently acquired a rather attractive Cerberus android body," Cassie said quickly.

"Have you tried shagging it? Can you shag her sexy robot body?" Kasumi asked, sounding excited again.

"Haven't tried, not sure, but I've got eight women on the ship at the moment, and they're enough for me," Cassie smiled, though the idea intrigued her.

"So by adding me back to the Normandy crew means you'll have more than enough lovers on your ship," Kasumi noted. "Any new conquests?"

"A lesbian Alliance Comm Specialist with a sexy British accent, Samantha Traynor, and the Battlespace reporter Diana Allers." Cassie listed.

"You've nailed that busty tart that calls herself a reporter? How'd you seduce a lesbian with that virile member of yours?" Kasumi whispered excitedly.

"With surprising ease," Cassie replied.

"Goddess you're amazing!" Kasumi breathed.

"So are you my beautiful thief, so are you," Cassie said simply, closing the terminal before moving for the door.

"Next I know you'll be seducing the Asari Councillor."

"Well, let's just say I'm already on her mind, if you know what I mean," Cassie smirked.

"I know I've said this, and the proof is beyond obvious," Kasumi whispered, putting Cassie's hand on her stomach again. "But I really love you, like to an insane degree."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They found the indoctrinated Hanar and quickly put it down, Kasumi even went to the length of faking her death to get Jondam Bau off her back.

"Why did you let me do that?" Kasumi groaned, as Cassie helped her to stand again. "Think he'll leave me alone now?"

"Oh I don't think you'll cross his radar again, I'll make sure of that," Cassie said softly, taking the moment to kiss Kasumi properly, melding as their tongues entwined. "Now come on, time for you to re-join the Normandy crew."

"And your harem, don't forget that!" Kasumi added. "But I'll definitely get the doc to check our baby's okay."

"Especially after that prat fall," Cassie remarked.

"I had to make it believable, surprised he wasn't concerned about our child," Kasumi noted as they left the office.

"I think his mind was more concerned about the dead indoctrinated Hanar, and the report he'd have to file, to worry about adding the pregnant thief that sacrificed herself."

"Good point," Kasumi agreed, before they stepped into the lift.

When they stepped out, Kasumi immediately cloaked, because a tough Batarian in heavy, battle-scarred armour was waiting for them.

"Shepard, your presence is requested," The Batarian stated, matter-of-factly.

"By who?" Cassie asked indignantly, before a small car rose beside the walkway and the door opened, revealing a familiar, irate amethyst Asari.

"I did, now get in," Aria snapped. "Your thief friend can stay put, this is just between you and me Shepard."

Cassie gave a look to where she hoped Kasumi was still standing, before a quick cloaked kiss and hushed 'see you soon' told her the thief was way ahead of her. She watched the scanners over the security door falter momentarily, long enough for someone to slip through, before she climbed into Aria's speeder. She sat in the passenger seat beside the crime lord, and watched as the Batarian moved to follow her into the car.

"You heard me Anto, this is just between me and Shepard, wait here in case her associates come running," Aria stated.

"Yes Aria, but if she..." Anto said hesitantly.

"I can handle an unarmed Shepard," Aria said simply, before closing the door and taking off at breakneck speed.

"Nice to see you've got everyone under your heel again," Cassie said after a pregnant pause, trying to make small talk.

"Thanks to you," Aria replied simply, not taking her eyes off the windscreen. "You did well, handling my gangs so adeptly."

"Are we just going to make idle small talk, or are you going to get the real reason you've dragged me away from my..."

"Your harem? I noticed how the female members of your crew give you looks of unbridled love, and I put the pieces together from that. Plus that former Cerberus lapdog came to me for information, and when I saw she was pregnant it confirmed my suspicions." Aria explained. "I'm guessing you want me in your harem?"

"Maybe," Cassie said evasively. "Do you need my help retaking Omega now?"

"Yes," Aria said after a long pause.

It was only now Cassie realised they were moving into more and more remote areas of the Citadel, finally coming to a stop in a pitch black tunnel. As the interior lights came on, Cassie was caught off-guard when Aria leaned in and kissed her.

"Fuck I waited too long to do that!" Aria cursed, resettling herself in the driver's seat before slipping out of her jacket. "So, you going to help me retake Omega from those rabid dogs?"

"Are you going to live with me after the war is over?" Cassie fired back.

"Hard to believe there'll be anything left after the war,  _if_  it ends positively," Aria admitted, though her hard-ass exterior vanished the moment she started caressing her pregnant bump. "But the idea of having a child, and raising it somewhere nicer than Omega is appealing. Fuck! You really rubbed off on me!"

"I'd say that pregnancy is humanising you," Cassie said softly, cautiously moving her hand towards Aria's bump; before saying in a low chuckle. "And I didn't really 'rub off'  _on_  you..."

"Tell anyone and I'll flay you alive," Aria said through gritted teeth, but she didn't stop Cassie from touching her bump. "I'm asking you to help because not only are you a fucking soldier, enemy of Cerberus, and mother of my child, but you're also the only person I know will endeavour to keep me alive and not betray me, especially when I'm like this."

"You don't trust your lieutenants?"

"I trust them to do as their told, but I don't trust them not to betray me if Cerberus bribes them," Aria said coldly.

"And I trust my crew, so please let me bring a few of them to help retake Omega," Cassie said reassuringly, gently moving her hand under Aria's top, feeling her scaly purple skin against her fingers. "Just a select few."

"Benezia's daughter, the second Human Spectre and the Quarian Admiral, that's all you're allowed!" Aria stated. "They're your only lovers who; aren't pregnant, are capable fighters, and they've been yours the longest, so they won't betray you in any way."

"Deal, but all my lovers would never betray me, even you." Cassie said, shaking Aria's hand. "What about the Normandy?"

"Too recognisable, Cerberus will know you're not returning to the fold," Aria stated, allowing herself to smile slightly as Cassie's hand gave her breasts a quick squeeze. "Besides, I have a plan."

As Cassie listened, she activated her omni-tool and messaged Liara, Tali and Ashley, asking them to meet her in Docking Bay D-24, where Aria had picked her up. She immediately got a reply from Ash.

_Can you come to D-26 first, it's important!_

"Are your lovers on-board?" Aria asked, as Liara and Tali replied at that moment.

_Will do._

"Two are, one wants me to go to D-26 first," Cassie explained. "Can I trust you to pick up Liara and Tali, while I go to see what Ash wants?"

"Sure, I'm not an idiot, I know it's a very bad move to have you as an enemy," Aria smiled, before taking off her tank top. "But for now, this pregnant Asari is horny, and it's your problem, and your problem alone, to fix."

"With pleasure," Cassie growled, moving her seat back as Aria crossed the centre console and straddled her lap, her amethyst eyes staring down at her with unrestrained lust.


	30. Alpha and Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Retaking a space station to show someone you care, just another day for Cassie Shepard

Alpha and Omega.

_Wednesday 04_ _th_ _January 2186._

Cassie stepped through the body scanner, and was immediately met by Ashley on the other side.

"Thank you for coming so quick," Ash smiled, giving Cassie a quick, tight hug. "I'm really glad you're here."

"What's wrong? Tali and Liara are meeting with Aria, we need to retake Omega before Cerberus fortify it any further."

"I know, but this is about my family, and I had to make it a priority!" Ash said quickly.

"Family? What's happened? Are your sisters okay?" Cassie asked quickly.

"They're alive, but Sarah's husband was killed, and I needed to be here for her," Ash explained.

"Why did you ask me to come if you're here for Sarah?" Cassie asked, slightly confused.

"Because I need you here, for me..." Ash said simply. "Come on."

Ash took Cassie's hand and led her towards the memorial wall. As they approached, a brunette woman with a child at her side turned to see them approaching, the woman immediately moved towards Ash, while the child ran to Cassie.

"Mummy!" Sarah Shepard-Williams said excitedly, quickly being picked up in her mother's arms and hugged tightly.

"How does she..." Ash said confused, before remembering she had had a framed picture of Cassie by her bedside during her maternal leave from the Alliance Navy, and her image had appeared repeatedly as news of her death spread.

"Wait... Commander Shepard is your lover? And the mother of little Sarah?" Ash's sister Sarah asked confused.

"I know this isn't the best time, but I knew you'd never believe me any other way," Ash said quickly. "Yes, I'm in a polyamorous relationship with Commander Cassie Shepard, and she is the 'father' of my daughter. But right now I'm here for you Sarah, I know how devastating such a close loss can be, and I'm here for you."

"You have no idea!" Sarah exclaimed, her eyes welling with tears.

"I do! Cassie died right before my eyes almost three years ago" Ash said firmly, while Cassie took a few steps back to let the sisters argue without dragging in the child. "The woman I loved with all my heart was gone; and to make it worse, I soon learnt I was pregnant with her child. Don't tell me I don't know about loss Sarah, I've lost more than you know; so I know what you're going through, and I'm here for you."

"Ash..." Sarah said, forsaking her anger for despair about her loss, and hugging her sister tightly.

"Come on lil' Sarah, let's leave your mother and aunt alone for a little while," Cassie said softly.

"Can I see your spaceship?" Sarah asked excitedly.

"Not today, but since I've got some time to spend with my oldest daughter, I think we should get something to eat," Cassie smiled, carrying Sarah through the body-scanner. "And I know just the place."

Cassie carried her daughter all the way to Aetheya's Cafe on the Presidium Commons, regaling some of her adventures to entertain the infant.

"Back again so soon?"Aetheya smiled warmly as Cassie and Sarah sat at the bar, though Cassie could hear the distaste in her tone. "Who's this?"

"This is my oldest daughter, Sarah Shepard-Williams." Cassie said proudly. "I've got some down time before my next mission, so I'm spending some time with my family."

"Well it's nice to meet you," Aetheya smiled, shaking Sarah's hand enthusiastically. "What can I get you?"

"Chips!" Sarah said excitedly.

"One big portion of fries, and two chocolate milkshakes please," Cassie asked.

"Coming right up," Aetheya sighed. "Human food is really easy..."

They chatted for an hour, mother and daughter, with Aetheya watching as she tended to other customers. After an hour, Ash and her sister arrived, with little Sarah kissing Cassie and Ash, before leaving with her aunt.

"Oh Commander," Aetheya said slyly, as Cassie and Ash moved to leave, the phrasing caused both women to turn. "Shepard, a word in private please?"

"We've got to go," Ash said uncertainly.

"This won't take long," Aetheya said opening the door in the bar for Cassie to enter. "You'll be back to saving the day in no time."

Ash and Cassie shared a brief hug and a tender kiss, before going their separate ways. Cassie was led behind the bar, and through a door in the back, where Aetheya locked the door and turned on her.

"I've made up my mind," Aetheya said through gritted teeth. "You're going to fuck me, so I can stop imagining it when I'm trying to work."

"Normally I don't do one night stands, if I fuck you, you're mine!" Cassie growled, pinning the matriarch against the wall. "But this will be a one-time thing, afterward I've got something special for you."

"If it means you'll stop tormenting my every waking moment, fine!" Aetheya growled, biting Cassie's earlobe. "Now shut up and fuck me, you've got a galaxy to save for my daughter and grand-daughter!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The assault on Omega went as badly as Aria's plan was in reality; their surprise Trojan horse attack was undone by the General's upgrades to the space station's defences. The Trojan-horse Cerberus ship was destroyed, but Liara, Tali, Ash, Cassie and Aria breached the exterior in an escape pod, and were quick to follow the former queen into the tunnels that criss-crossed the entire station.

"Well, I guess you were right in demanding you bring help," Aria sighed, as they moved through one of Omega's many hidden tunnels. "You're really making mincemeat of Cerberus' 'best'."

"It's what we do," Tali said proudly. "You're not the only one with a vendetta against Cerberus."

"Maybe we should chat and tell stories when this is over," Aria said sarcastically, the sarcasm was not lost on Tali though.

"You? Chat? That would be a first," a female voice laughed.

"I know that voice," Aria said quietly, and with a gesture the others formed up between Aria and the voice.

"Not like you to hide behind others around me," a female Turian said as she stepped out the shadows.

"Nyrene, you're here?" Aria exclaimed.

"You're pregnant," Nyrene commented, spotting Aria's pregnant bump. "Which poor soul paid the price for that one-night stand?"

"Not important right now, why are you here?" Aria said quickly, giving Cassie a warning look.

"Playing cat and mouse, mostly. Mainly I'm just trying to stay alive, if it wasn't for these tunnels..." Nyrene said as she paced back and forth.

"My tunnels. I'm sure glad I showed them to you," Aria smirked.

"If you hadn't, I'd be dead or locked up by now." Nyrene said simply.

"You two seem familiar with one another..." Cassie began, but Aria cut her off.

"Don't get any ideas! This is Nyrene Kandros – Ex-Turian military, and we've got history," Aria sighed, and Cassie gave the signal for her crew to lower their weapons. "I've got a lot of questions, but they can wait till we're somewhere secure and my people have a foothold."

"Alright, do your friends have names?" Nyrene said, checking her shotgun.

"Commander Shepard, Doctor T'Soni, Commander Williams, and Admiral Vas Normandy," Aria said, pointing to each of the other women. "No first names till you prove yourself."

"Normandy? Shepard? Well, you're certainly running with a different group now Aria," Nyrene blinked under her hood. "Let's hope they're as good as the news makes out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Despite Cassie having a sneaky desire to seduce Nyrene, regardless of Aria's cautions, her chance was lost when Nyrene sacrificed herself to destroy a group of Adjutants. After a brief fire-fight in what used to be Afterlife, the five women destroyed the last of the Adjutants and the squad protecting the General.

"Attention all Cerberus personnel, cease and desist all aggression," Oleg Petrovsky said over the intercom, before letting out a sigh. "It's over."

Aria stormed up to the General, with Cassie, Liara, Tali and Ash following close behind.

"Commander Shepard, I surrender myself into your custody." Petrovsky said, moving to stand before Shepard, but Aria moved in first.

"That's the most pathetic thing I've ever heard." She snarled and biotically punched the General, causing him to fall on to his desk, where Aria began to choke him.

"I'm unarmed... I can give the Alliance intel on the Illusive Man!" He choked. "I let you escape."

"Is this true?" Cassie asked.

"Cerberus had already taken over, and the general let me go," Aria growled, her head inches from Petrovsky's purple face. "Feel that, Oleg? That's death, only inches away..."

"Aria!" Cassie barked.

"Remember this feeling," Aria growled, "I'll let you live... for my partner and the unwinnable war your master is waging against the galaxy. If you don't cooperate, there's no guarantee we won't see each other again in less public conditions."

Aria immediately released the general and put as much distance between him and her as she could, caressing her bump to calm her down. Ash moved in to restrain the General and get him to his feet again, with Liara and Tali watching the gangs rounding up the last Cerberus soldiers on the numerous screens.

"Tali, contact the Normandy and tell them Omega is secure, but we'll need Alliance ships to remove the last Cerberus soldiers and the general  _safely_." Cassie ordered. "Ash, take the General to a more secure location and ensure no criminal tries to kill him."

"Yes Commander," Tali and Ash said, choosing not to use their lover's first name in the presence of the enemy.

"Commander, I don't know how, but you seem to have had an... effect on Ms T'Loak," Petrovsky coughed, as Ash pinned his arms behind his back. "I tried talking sense into her one time, I'm interested to know how you pulled it off; especially given her... condition has not improved her temper."

"That's classified," Cassie smirked. "Give us the intel you promised, and I'll ensure you're not executed."

"Seems fair, I wish you luck in your war, you'll need it," Petrovsky said as he was led away by Ash.

"I doubt that," Cassie smiled, before moving to stand beside Aria.

"I waited months to kill him, and maybe the old me would have done it, were it not for your 'effect' on me." Aria stated, putting a hand on her stomach. "One might call you a disease."

"But what would you call me?" Cassie asked, as Liara accessed the Cerberus network.

"Someone who actually gives a fuck about a bitch like me." Aria said simply. "That's not something I'm used to, but you're also someone I give a fuck about too, and I actually like the idea of leaving this shithole with you."

"Are you saying you'll leave Omega behind with me?" Cassie inquired, careful of her phrasing.

"As long as your puppet to keep this place in line is as formidable as me, why the hell not," Aria smirked, watching her men celebrating over the corpses of the Adjutants and Cerberus soldiers. "But, who could possibly fill my custom-made, tight leather boots and keep Omega in line?"

"Zaeed Massani," Cassie said simply, having made the arrangements with the merc on the shuttle ride to Aria's 'Trojan Horse' Cerberus ship. "He's willing to run this place 'instead' of you."

"Massani? That bastard's still alive?" Aria laughed, but Cassie gave her a look. "Good choice."

"The Broker will also help keep Omega organised," Liara piped up.

"You know the Shadow Broker?" Aria looked from Cassie to Liara, who simply raised an eye brow. "You're the Broker?"

"The old one... lost his head," Cassie said simply. "My dear lover Liara took over, so you can rest easy knowing this place won't rise up in your absence."

"I must admit I'm impressed, and that's not something I feel often," Aria said, slowly stepping closer to Cassie. "You're definitely worth leaving this hellhole if you've got the Broker in your bed... got any other notable lovers?"

"A few," Cassie shrugged, before Liara adjusted the glass so no one could see in, and Cassie put an arm around Aria's waist and pulled her closer. "I certainly think the Queen of Omega is a 'notable' lover. Ready to leave?"

"After you," Aria growled, before pulling Cassie in for a kiss, with both women vying for dominance.


	31. Mirror Image I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think I've a clone now

Mirror Image I.

_Sunday 10_ _th_ _January 2186._

Cassie returned to the Citadel for the umpteenth time since the war broke out, this time drawn there by the Alliance ordering her ship in for retrofits, and her crew to take some frankly overdue shore leave. She and some of her lovers returned to the apartment Anderson had given her, expecting to get some time to relax away from the front line.

"Hey Shep, since I didn't get a chance to give you this on the day, I guess there's no harm in presenting it to you now," Kasumi immediately said as they stepped through the door. "Merry Christmas!"

"I also have a gift for you my love," Samara said brightly.

Both women moved to the crates that had been brought to the apartment from the Normandy, immediately withdrawing two small wrapped items.

"A second Christmas? I'm game," Cassie chuckled, taking a seat in one of the arm chairs. "Though you could wait till my birthday."

"Nah," Kasumi said after a quick glance to Samara, before she handed her gift to Cassie, and sat beside her.

She opened it quickly, knowing it was something clothing related by how malleable it was in her hands. She found a folded catsuit, similar to Kasumi's in its colour and texture, but as her eyes roamed over it, she saw it was a bit more complicated than Kasumi's.

"This isn't like yours, what have you changed to make it mine?" Cassie inquired. "It's certainly a great gift Kasumi, thank you."

"You're welcome," Kasumi smiled, leaning close so Cassie could kiss her. "It's a bit more technical than mine, but it can still cloak and amplify your omni-tool hacking abilities like mine."

"But what makes it more 'technical', surely yours would be more complex?" Cassie asked.

"Well, there's tech that monitors your vitals, and keeps you connected to EDI and the Normandy, even over great distances or jamming devices." Kasumi explained. "So if something happens to you, EDI will know."

"Aww you do care," Cassie smiled, hugging Kasumi tightly.

"Of course Shep," Kasumi shrugged, enjoying the tight embrace. "I don't know who, what, or where I'd be without you."

"What about you, my dear Samara?" Cassie asked, her eyes meeting with Samara's as she and Kasumi parted.

"I too have something for you to wear, but its purpose is not for stealth," Samara stated, presenting Cassie with a small crate. "I believe I once promised you this, and as you will see, I have delivered on my promise."

Cassie undid the latches, and opened it in one fluid motion, eliciting a gasp when she saw Samara's gift. Folded neatly, gleaming and untarnished; Cassie's eyes settled on a black and gold leather suit, almost identical to Samara's.

"If it's identical to yours, how's she going to... fit everything in?" Kasumi inquired.

"I took everything into consideration young one," Samara said simply. "It will make our beloved look as beautiful as she is to us, while hiding what only we should know about."

"Well put, I really love these gifts from both of you..." Cassie began, before her omni-tool beeped insistently.

_Hey Shepard,_

_I've got a few things I wanted to go over with you. With the Normandy in dry dock, I figured we could meet at that Ryuusei sushi place down in the Wards. I hear it's the best._

_Joker._

"Something wrong my love?" Samara asked as Cassie read the message.

"I think so, even Joker knows that my friends call me Cassie," she said slowly. "Someone wants me to meet at this sushi place, should I go?"

"Of course, best way to avoid a trap is to spring it," Kasumi said brightly.

"But I would advise wearing the stealth suit Kasumi has given you, if for no other reason than you can contact us if it is a trap," Samara added, before giving Kasumi a knowing glance. "And we both want to see you in it."

"I love it when you're so provocative," Cassie growled, gently placing the crate with Samara's gift on the ground, and picking up Kasumi's gift.

"No need to go upstairs to change," Kasumi giggled.

"It'll make it more of a grand reveal," Cassie teased, before ascending the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Cassie walked past the queue of people waiting to get into the sushi place, she could feel people looking at her with both amazement and disgust; amazement that Commander Shepard was passing by, and disgust that she was walking into a fancy sushi place wearing what looked to them to be a black track suit and boots. Kasumi explained that her suit was unique, when out in the open it looked like a track suit, but the moment she cloaked, it would tighten into a catsuit.

"Wow Cassie you look... different," Joker said cautiously as she sat down.

"Kasumi gave it to me as a late Christmas present," Cassie explained. "I know you didn't call me here, and I'm guessing you know I didn't call you."

"Yeah... of course I knew... What's going on?" Joker said confused.

"Let's play along," Cassie sighed, seeing an Alliance officer hurrying towards them. "This place may be upper class, but I'm expecting trouble."

"Hence the stealth suit?" Joker said quietly, as the Alliance officer fumbled before them. "Damn, I waited years to eat here."

_Five minutes later..._

"Fucking knew it," Cassie cursed, moving through an abandoned market cloaked by her catsuit. 'Really must thank Kasumi, this thing saved my life.'

"Commander... Are you there?" Brooks' voice came through in her ear.

"I'm fine, moving through a market, looking for a way across," Cassie said quickly and quietly, avoiding another group of the mercenaries hunting her.

She came to a locked door and cursed.

"It looks like C-Sec have the area locked down," Brooks informed her. "Guess you're trapped."

Cassie smirked, and activated her omni-tool, and began hacking the lock. She knew if C-Sec were truly behind the lockdown, the hack would alert them to the area.

"I'm through," she hissed, whilst using her omni-tool to contact EDI.

_In deep trouble, contact me on secure channel, bring everyone combat capable. Secure Normandy and pregnant lovers, and don't believe 'Brooks'._

Her mind was racing as she took cover behind a pillar, withdrawing the pistol she'd taken from a mercenary at the sushi place.

"What the hell am I in the middle of?" she muttered, before using the pistol to kill the squad of mercenaries in her way. 'This thing's powerful, I'm definitely keeping it!'

She moved quickly, finding herself outside a shuttle car sales lot, seeing a familiar figure fighting off mercenaries on the other side of a glass sliding door.

"Nice to see you here my dear," Miranda smiled, after hurling the mercs into the wall with her biotics. "What have you gotten us into now?"

"Miri? What are you doing here?" Cassie breathed, moving quickly to check her genetically-perfect pregnant lover was unharmed. "How'd they find you?"

"Got an offer on a skycar, thought I'd get one for your birthday, guess it was a trap." Miranda sighed, reloading her pistol. "Got EDI's message moments before they showed up, either they were here for me, or were hoping to cut you off."

"Hopefully C-Sec have been alerted, we've just got to get outside and wait for back up, but right now I've got to keep you safe more than anything." Cassie stated, putting her arm around Miranda's waist. "Wait... What would I need a skycar for? I have the Normandy, plus my many lovers if I ever need a ride."

"I see you've been spending time with Jack," Miranda rolled her eyes, before asking; "Me? What about you? I think I handled that group just fine..."

"One group Miri, I've bumped into enough of them to realise there's more than just a few after us," Cassie interrupted.

_Help on the way, C-Sec have been alerted to trouble in your area._

"Nice track suit by the way," Miranda smiled, as Cassie read the message on her omni-tool. "Kasumi's?"

"Late Christmas present," Cassie said quickly. "I've really got to thank her, it's really saving my ass."

"Might I borrow it after this madness is over?" Miranda asked carefully.

"What for?" Cassie immediately asked.

"Rescuing my sister, I think I've found her," Miranda said excitedly.

"We'll see."

They moved to the doors, Cassie again hacked through the security on the door, just as a C-Sec shuttle landed in front of them. As the door opened, Cassie's heart sank; inside were more mercs with a machine-gun turret, and she was forced to push Miranda behind a small wall to take cover.

"I hate being me some times," Cassie said through gritted teeth, holding Miranda close as the bullets thudded against the wall they were hiding behind. "Well... The public side of my life, my private life is..."

"Oi assholes!" A voice yelled, causing Cassie, Miranda and the mercenaries to look up.

A biotic meteor launched from a window high above them, and barrelled into the shuttle, instantly destroying it and killing the occupants. As Cassie helped Miranda to stand, another lover emerged from the wreckage, glowing with biotic energy.

"Always needing me to save the day, huh Cass?" Jack laughed, before hugging her tightly. "How the hell did you survive over thirty years without me if you're this trouble prone?"

"Thank you Jack, just be careful next time," Cassie whispered. "Both of you need to be careful right now."

"I was careful, couldn't you see I landed feet first?" Jack joked, as one of the Normandy shuttles pulled up beside the wreckage.

"Get in!" EDI said as the door opened. "I've detected more mercenaries approaching."

Cassie dragged both women into the shuttle before it took off at speed, holding both Jack and Miranda close as she recovered from the rollercoaster she'd just been on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they got back to her apartment, they found C-Sec there in force, along with Samara and Kasumi who had been clearly nervous about whether or not Cassie would return to them.

"Cassie!" They both exclaimed, hugging her tightly, before a cough forced them to separate.

"Well Commander, after the damage you caused fighting Sovereign, a sushi place and a skycar lot seem rather small by comparison." Commander Bailey joked as he approached. "We got your AIs message, and we apologise for the mess with the stolen shuttle, we're looking into it."

"No problem Bailey, where's Ms Brooks?" Cassie shook Bailey's hand.

"We're holding her outside, waiting for your approval," Bailey stated.

"Ladies, go upstairs and lock yourselves in the bedroom..." Cassie turned to Jack, Miranda, Kasumi and Samara.

"What? Why?" Jack exclaimed.

"I don't trust Brooks, but in order to find out what's going on, I need to work with her," Cassie sighed. "But I don't want her to know about you four, in case something happens to you. So please, go upstairs, lock yourself in our room and don't come out until she's gone."

"Of course my love," Samara said, kissing Cassie on the cheek before moving towards the stairs.

"If she tries anything, I'll kill her!" Jack said through gritted teeth.

"Get in line," Kasumi and Miranda said together, before high-fiveing each other.

The three women each shared a kiss with Cassie, before following Samara up the stairs. Cassie waited until she heard the door lock, before signalling that Brooks could enter.

"EDI, get the rest of the crew, I have a feeling we'll need them."

Cassie was immediately met by the easily distracted Brooks and Joker, and five minutes later by the rest of her crew. They quickly got down to the task of finding out who was behind the mercenaries' weapons, and tracked him to a fancy party at a nearby casino.

"So, it's a simple infiltration op," Garrus summarised. "Cassie and her guest enter the party, while someone crawls through the vents to disable the panic room and any hidden precautions, before Cassie confronts the arms dealer."

"So who goes into the vents?" Joker asked. "They'll need to be small..."

"And have as little tech as possible, it is likely the vents will have sensors to detect any devices." EDI added.

All eyes turned towards Brooks, but Cassie looked in the opposite direction, to where Tali was standing.

"Me? Cass... Commander, my suit will be detected by the vent sensors..." Tali stammered, but Cassie walked slowly over to her.

"Trust me," she said softly, seeing only Brooks giving her a confused look. "You do trust me, don't you?"

"Always," Tali smiled behind her visor.

"So... Who's going to be your plus one?" Glyph asked.

"Let's make this a real infiltration op," Cassie said, turning to face the crew again. "Myself, Tali and Ash will enter the party as guests, Liara and EDI monitor everything from here, and James infiltrates the security."

"Really?" James exclaimed, surprised about his inclusion. "I mean... Is that an option?"

"Leave it to me," Liara smiled.

"Wait, what about me?" Brooks exclaimed. "Your crew all think I should join you, why are you excluding me?"

"You're an analyst Brooks, not a field agent, you'll stay here." Cassie commanded, before her crew disbanded. Cassie quickly took EDI to one side and whispered, "Keep an eye on her, don't let her out of your sight."

"Of course Cassie," EDI stated. "Do you want her to leave your apartment for a while, so the ladies upstairs can eat?"

"Why not," Cassie shrugged. "Just don't let her out of your sight, hell, infiltrate C-Sec cameras to monitor if you have to."


	32. Mirror Image II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think I've a clone now

Mirror Image II.

_Sunday 10_ _th_ _January 2186._

Tali, Cassie and Ash walked arm in arm into the casino, their fine outfits catching the eyes of many as they passed by. They located a suitable quiet vent, and as they got the grate off, James joined them.

"Tell me again why I'm security?" He said quietly.

"We needed someone on the inside for this, and thanks to Liara's assets, you're in a position to help if we get caught by one of the other guards." Cassie said quickly. "Tali, are you ready?"

"I'm ready Cass, I'm just nervous about this..." Tali said her fingers twiddling nervously. "There's a serious risk of infection."

"I know, but we've been together for some time, and you've been quite comfortable out of your suit for several hours at a time," Cassie said softly, holding Tali's hands in hers. "I've got some immuno-boosters if you need them, but I have faith that you'll be fine. Did you dress beforehand?"

"Yes, it feels weird," Tali admitted.

"Then take off one layer," Ash smiled, and James' jaw dropped.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked, as Tali began to unfasten her envirosuit straps.

"Tali is going into the vents wearing human clothes, her immune system is stronger than other Quarians, and she's the skinniest member of our crew; I would have selected Kasumi but she's not that skinny at the moment." Cassie said proudly. "Plus her tech expertise makes her ideal for what we need. I needed you in the security in case Tali has any trouble infiltrating the panic room, and to give her back her suit once she's done."

"Ah, right..." James said, slowly understanding as he saw Tali without her suit on for the first time. "Are all Quarians..."

"Careful Lieutenant, she's spoken for," Ash interrupted. "And we don't know if every Quarian is as gorgeous as Tali."

"You're making me blush," Tali smiled, folding her suit neatly, before giving it to James, She only put her visor in Cassie's bag, as this was a part of their plan. "Okay, give me the boosters."

Cassie gently took Tali's arm, before injecting several liquids just below her elbow. Tali kissed her lovers on the cheeks, before she carefully climbed into the vent, and Ash put the grate back in place afterwards.

"Now, keep in contact with Tali, if she needs your help please don't hesitate, and when she's done pretend to detain us, and bring us to your 'boss'."

"Understood, what are you two going to be doing?" James nodded.

"Socialising, it would be suspicious if Commander Shepard was not socialising at this party," Cassie smirked. "Have fun."

Cassie and Ash moved to the bar to get a drink, before descending the stairs into the party.

"I know this might seem selfish, considering I'm a part of your wonderful harem, but why choose me to be your plus one? Why not Samara?" Ash asked. "Why not have Brooks in the vents?"

"Brooks, I don't trust her, and the less people she knows are  _with_ me, the better," Cassie said quietly, before spotting a familiar face on the edge of the room, seated at a circular table. "But maybe it's just the war messing with my head, making me paranoid."

"Possibly," Ash chuckled, before following Cassie over to the table, immediately recognising the figure seated there, with numerous admirers clammering around her.

"Commander Shepard, always a pleasure," Sha'ira beamed, getting to her feet to hug and French kiss Cassie and Ash. "I didn't realise you were on the guest list."

"Last minute additions," Cassie said simply, before she and Ash joined Sha'ira at the table. "I thought you had left the Citadel behind, how'd you return with the war causing hell for inter-system travel."

"My dear friend, and bodyguard, Feron was kind enough to escort me," Sha'ira gestured to the Drell standing in the shadows nearby. "I could hardly ignore such a generous invitation. It is at times like this, that people need a comforting face, and though I left my Consort career behind to raise my daughter, it does not mean I will ignore other people's desire to see a comforting face at this difficult time."

"You're certainly a soothing presence," Ash smiled.

"Nice to see you again Feron, how are things?" Cassie asked, as the Drell stepped out of the shadows.

"Fine, all things considered," Feron stated simply. "Shall I give you some privacy?"

"Just a little," Sha'ira said simply. "Do not worry Commander, I shall be returning to my personal retreat after the party, I could not bear to be away from my daughter any longer than that."

Feron ushered the crowd to disperse, allowing Sha'ira, Ash and Cassie to talk more honestly.

"How come you didn't tell me you were leaving the Broker ship?" Cassie immediately asked. "Are the others..."

"They're still on the ship my love, and I apologise I didn't ask permission to do something other than stay on that dull ship endlessly orbiting a sun, but I am a lot older than you, I don't always need my 'alpha's' permission." Sha'ira smiled, though her slight bitterness was clear. "Are you planning to end this war soon? I know I speak for the others on the ship when I say I want to spend more time with you, relaxing beneath a beautiful blue sky, and not on that abysmal ship."

"It's coming, I promise," Cassie said softly, taking Sha'ira's hand. "I want that too."

"Yeah, she's got this whole vision of us all living together on some abandoned Asari colony..."

"Nevos? The Asari Republic abandoned it because Batarian pirates almost destroyed it thirty..." Sha'ira interrupted, but Cassie cut her off.

"It's my homeworld, and I know our people abandoned it, but I've dreamt about it for years, and when this insanity is over, I just want to go home with those I love."

"I would advise speaking with Councillor Tevos then," Sha'ira smiled.

"Why was it abandoned exactly?" Ash asked.

"The damage the pirates did to the colonies there, and the threat of further attacks against it in its weakened state meant the Asari felt safer in abandoning it," Sha'ira explained. "Tevos even went to the extents of imposing a temporary blockade until the displaced colonists were settled elsewhere."

"Commander Shepard?" James said matter-of-factly, giving her and Ash a stern look. "I suggest you come with me."

"It was lovely speaking with you again Commander," Sha'ira said quickly as a crowd gathered around them. "I trust we'll speak again soon."

Cassie and Ash each gave the former Consort a brief hug, before following James through the party.

"Tali did it, sealed the panic room so he can't escape, I pretended to detain her and she immediately 'accused' you of being her accomplices," James explained. "Mr Khan is eager to speak to you."

"Well done James," Cassie said quietly.

They were led through the heaviest security area to where Tali, back in her envirosuit, was waiting for them. The three women were led into Khan's office, where he turned in his seat to face them. Cassie gave Tali a quick kiss before clicking her visor back into place.

"Commander Shepard? Might I inquire why one of your friends was crawling through the casino's ventilation?" Elijah Khan immediately asked. "And how her envirosuit was not detected by the sensors?"

"James?" Cassie asked, turning to her lieutenant.

James immediately locked the door, removed the pistol from his hip, and threw it to Cassie. She immediately aimed it at Elijah, who now found his security measures unresponsive.

"She was disabling your means of escaping," Cassie stated. "Because you and I need to chat about this pistol I'm holding, a pistol I took from a mercenary who tried to kill me!"

"I'm just an arms dealer! I didn't know the target, I just provide arms for a profit!" Elijah said, raising his arms in front of his face. "Don't kill me!"

"Who did you supply the guns for?" Cassie barked, as the door behind them shook with the other guards trying to get in.

"I don't know, they hid their identity!" Elijah said quickly.

"Who?" Cassie yelled, before the door burst open and three guards hurried in.

Two of the guards quickly pacified Cassie, Ash, Tali and James, but the third moved towards Khan.

"What are you doing? Arrest them!" Elijah ordered.

"Your services are no longer required," the guard said, before executing Khan, and using his omni-tool to upload a virus on to Khan's computer.

Cassie moved to detain the rogue guard, but they took their own life in the blink of an eye. Tali moved to the console, as the guards were too stunned by what had happened to stop them.

"What's happening?" Ash asked.

"He uploaded a virus, it's erasing everything!" Tali said quickly.

"Can you stop it?"

"I'm trying!"

"Back away from the computer!" a guard commanded as he regained his senses.

"Spectre authority, stand down!" Cassie yelled at him. "Secure the casino and notify C-Sec!"

"Yes ma'am!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And now we've had to shut down a casino for a murder-suicide, anything else Shepard?" Bailey asked as Cassie re-entered her apartment.

"I'll let you know in advance next time," Cassie smiled. "I promise."

"So what did we get, besides two more bodies on the Presidium?" Brooks asked indignantly.

"A great night out for one," Ash retorted. "I'm going upstairs to change, I don't feel right in a dress."

"Okay, you do look nice though." Cassie smiled. "Tali got quite a bit of information, despite the virus' attempts, but we don't know who ordered the weapons or what their next move is."

Cassie watched Ash sway her hips as she ascended the stairs, and was regrettably distracted from the spectacle by the arrival of Brooks.

"This would have gone better if I'd been the one in the vents," Brooks stated flatly, earning the ire of everyone nearby. "Just saying..."

"Moving swiftly on..." Liara sighed, activating her omni-tool. "I'll see what I can recover, and I'll notify you if I find anything concerning Commander Bailey."

"Much appreciated," Bailey smiled.


	33. Justified Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One final celebration before it all ends

Justified Love.

_Thursday 12th January 2186._

After a chase through the Citadel Archives, Cassie came face to face with the architect of the recent chaos, a human 'clone' of her that even the Illusive Man rejected. Thankfully with a lot of help from her crew, and her own intuition early on, the clone and 'Brook's' plan failed, the culmination of which took place in the Normandy's cargo bay.

After kicking the clone off the Normandy as it flew over one of the Citadel ward arms, all the while resisting the urge to say 'get off my ship', she confronted the imposter.

"... Admit it, some part of you liked having me around, looking up to the legend, we had some laughs, and who knows... maybe we'll see each other again someday." Maya Brooks said slyly. "I doubt you'll be able to resist 'tapping' this fine ass, you seem pretty keen on playing with lesser..."

"Brooks, if that is your name, I smelt your bullshit right from the start; my friends and my crew call me Cassie, not Shepard. Why do you think you didn't get my Spectre codes? I played YOU, pretending the whole time so you'd reveal your intentions. And as for your 'fine ass'; I would sleep with Ms al-Jilani instead of you!" Cassie said, turning back to face the captured traitor. "And just so you know, you would never have succeeded in replacing me, if you thought you captured those who knew me best, the few who could stop you, then you really don't know me."

"What could Hackett or Anderson have done to stop us?" Brooks inquired.

"I'm not talking about them," Cassie smiled, and she saw a look of confusion cross Brooks' face. "I'll let you drive yourself mad trying to figure it out. Get this ugly ass bitch out of my sight!"

James, Javik and Garrus dragged Brooks away, as Ash and Liara immediately moved to hug their lover.

"That was an interesting story to tell the children," Ash said softly. "How the great Cassie Shepard defeated her evil clone."

"Think she'll realise you were talking about the others on my ship?" Liara asked. "Or the few who were above her head in your apartment?"

"Who cares, even if she realises I was talking about them, no one will listen to her, no one believed the boy who cried wolf." Cassie said, putting her arms around Ash and Liara's waists. "Now then, tomorrow's my birthday, and I'm in the mood to celebrate our most recent victory."

"Cassie, we've never celebrated your birthday before, you died before we could last time..." Ash said slowly, as the truth dawned on them. "Is there anything special you want to do?"

"I don't want to kill a single Reaper, or Cerberus grunt, I just want to relax with my lovers, and maybe have a romantic meal with Samara." Cassie smiled, as Ash pulled Tali into their little embrace.

"Are we going to include the others on the Broker's ship in this celebration?" Liara asked.

"Of course," Cassie smiled, "in fact after all this Citadel insanity, I was thinking of spending time there."

"Then we should get going, as for right now, we should celebrate our victory over Cassie's celibate, evil clone!" Tali said proudly, pushing them towards the lift. "EDI, get everyone back on my ship, especially Sha'ira, and then take us to Hagalaz."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Friday 13th January 2186._

Cassie's thirty-second birthday began with a warm welcome over Hagalaz, where the entirety of Cassie's harem, at that point, were finally in one place. Naturally there was some initial tension between the lovers living on the Broker's ship and Aria to begin with, but the shear excitement of their children at having more mothers quickly washed away the tension in the room.

"Your family is certainly large and tightly knit my love, I have never felt such love among so many," Samara said softly in Cassie's ear, as they seated themselves around the main control room, now decked out as a comfortable living room.

"How are your daughters feeling about no longer being Ardat-Yakshi?" Cassie asked, seeing Samara smile as she was reminded about her daughter's miraculous curing.

"They're... They..." Samara sighed, clearly torn by what she was about to say. "They wish to... be with you..."

"What?" Cassie exclaimed, sitting upright to look Samara in the eyes.

"They feel that they owe you everything, and they wish to repay you by... giving themselves to you..." Samara stammered.

"Do you feel... Are you okay with this choice?" Cassie asked cautiously.

"I'm torn my love," Samara admitted, putting a hand on her bump. "I want them to feel the happiness I feel being with you, and to feel as loved as I am... But... I want them to venture out, and find someone that truly completes them, that makes them feel as I do, not limiting themselves to someone because of one act of kindness. I... I also do not wish to be in a polygamous relationship with my own daughters!"

"I understand," Cassie breathed, hugging Samara tightly. "We should give them time, time to possibly spread their wings and find someone as you described..."

"And if they don't?" Samara interrupted.

"I... Don't know at the moment... Right now I just want to relax with my beloved, and not worry about hypotheticals," Cassie sighed.

Cassie looked around the room again, noting that some of her lovers had outdone themselves in preparing for a small party, including; balloons, bunting, party lights, and enough booze to inebriate a platoon, with plenty of non-alcoholic drinks for Cassie's pregnant lovers.

"Wow Cassie, I never realised just how many lovers you had," Garrus chuckled, he looked around the room.

"Where'd you leave your children?" Joker laughed, noting their absence.

"They're nearby," Sha'ira said softly. "They are safe here."

"They'll be fine by themselves for some time," Shiala chuckled. "If they need anything, EDI can notify us."

"You not worried about leaving two year olds alone on this ship?" James asked.

"I have dedicated some of my subroutines to ensure they are safe and secure, Mr Vega," EDI stated, stepping forward from behind a pillar, surprising James in the process. "But most of my attention is focused on enjoying this party. Cassie, how would you like the evening to begin?"

"I think a relaxed atmosphere so everyone can talk, and really get to know each other," Cassie said, looking to her lovers for support. "And I'd get the table ready for the evening meal... afterwards, we'll properly party!"

"Normally I'd complain about such a lame beginning to a party, but it's YOUR birthday, and unborn children don't like rave music." Jack chuckled, her hand tracing the tattoos on her swollen stomach.

"Here, here!" Miranda agreed, resting her hands on her own bump.

"Plus I've got business with Aria," Zaeed said from the edge of the room. "And I'd rather not yell any of it."

"Omega proving too much for you?" Aria laughed, walking over to speak with him.

"No, it's boring as fuck!" Zaeed fired back. "They're all too scared to keep things interesting."

"Give them time, they'll grow stupid eventually," Aria smirked.

"We can discuss our business in private," Zaeed chuckled, motioning for a nearby door.

"Whatever," Aria sighed, leading the merc out of the room.

_One Hour Later..._

"Dinner is ready," EDI stated proudly. "Please take your seats."

Several mechs walked a long, solid-looking table into the room, as the crew moved their chairs around it, with Cassie at the head of the table, Samara at her side, everyone else spread out along the length of the table.

"Just a quick question Cassie, are you planning on adding any more to your bed? Can we heterosexual males have a chance of finding someone?" James asked, as EDI and the mechs presented each of them with their meal.

"As it stands, there are three women out there I intend on seducing, but I don't have any plans beyond them," Cassie admitted. "But there are a few ladies I have seduced who aren't here."

"Why aren't they here?" Tali asked.

"There is a war on Tali," Cassie chuckled. "Not everyone could take time off like us, now eat up, the evening is just beginning."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 As the meal wound down, and it became clear to Cassie that her lovers and crew wanted to relax and party before bed, she decided to drop a bombshell that would undoubtedly result in a party to remember.

"Shall I adjust the mood to more of a party atmosphere?" Glyph asked, as EDI cleared the last of the plates.

"In a moment," Cassie said, getting to her feet and causing everyone to look in her direction. "I have an... announcement to make."

They all fell silent at this, and Cassie's eyes scanned their watching faces.

"As most of you know, it is my desire to settle down on a remote world after this war is over, and spend the rest of my life with those I love, with my family," Cassie began. "And while I will not object if some of you have desires of your own beyond the Normandy, there is one person here I don't want to live without after the war."

Her eyes settled on Samara, who seemed genuinely surprised by this.

"I hold all my lovers close to my heart, but you I hold closest of all," Cassie said, stepping out from her chair and closer to Samara. "Which is why I feel it only appropriate to ask you one thing..."

She withdrew a small box from her trouser pocket and knelt down, most of her lovers gasped or simply covered their mouths in surprise.

"Samara, will you marry me?"

The room fell silent, all eyes now on Samara, who was completely speechless at what had just happened. Samara looked at the ring in its box, then at Cassie, and then at her daughters, before returning to Cassie.

"Oh my beloved Cassie," he breathed. "Yes! I would be honoured."

Cassie leant down and engaged Samara in a passionate kiss, as the rest of the table erupted with applause. Cassie carefully placed the ring on her now fiancée's finger, before helping her to stand and hugging her tightly.

"Now we can REALLY celebrate!" Jack exclaimed.

Glyph and EDI took this as the signal to start playing music, dim the lights, and activate some disco lights hidden around the room.


	34. Harsh Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are many harsh truths to face, even for the heroine of the galaxy

Harsh Truths.

  W _ednesday 25th January 2186._

With the Quarians and Geth now at peace with each other, and allied against the Reapers, Cassie's attention now returned to ending the war. As she returned to Citadel space, she received an encoded message from the Asari Councillor, requesting her present as soon as possible.

"I want all remaining files secured and marked for 'Tentron' clearance only." Tevos was stating to the C-Sec staff inspecting Udina's former office. "Commander Shepard. Thank you for coming so quickly."

Cassie crossed the room, and followed Tevos to stand on the balcony, with the Councillor quickly closing the door behind them to ensure they were not overheard.

"So what have you found?" Cassie asked, leaning on the handrail.

"The Council has ordered a full review into Donnel Udina's activities, we're still piecing together his coup attempt." She sighed, putting the datapad she was carrying on a small balcony table, before looking at Cassie again. "But that isn't why I asked you here."

Tevos glanced back inside, at the C-Sec officers inspecting every inch of the office, before speaking again, turning her head to look out over the Citadel.

"The situation is growing urgent for my people." Tevos sighed. "The Asari Republic is aware your Crucible is still missing a key component."

"The Catalyst? Do you know something?" Cassie asked excitedly.

"Not exactly..." She said evasively. "But there is an... artefact on our home world, Thessia, known only to the highest levels of my government."

 "What is it?"

"With any luck, it's means to help you locate the Catalyst." Tevos stated, clearly knowing more than she was telling. Again she glanced around before saying, "The artefact is kept in a temple located at these coordinates. I've ordered a scientific team to meet you there."

"If this artefact is so important, why keep it hidden?" Cassie asked, as her omni-tool signalled it had received a message.

"Every species in the Citadel has its secrets, Commander." Tevos said evasively. "But this one, in the wrong hands, would upset the balance of galactic power."

"The Reapers are doing that right now," Cassie said flatly. "Everyone's secrets are coming to light, as we must fight together."

"Everyone's secrets? Even humanity's?" Tevos asked, giving a knowing look at Cassie. "Is your secret going to be brought to light?"

"I'm not sure..."

"Ever since our last meeting after the failed coup, I have envisioned you in my mind," Tevos explained, leaning on the railing with one hand. "I can't explain why they came about so suddenly, but the detail of these... erotic fantasies has only increased over the past month."

"I apologise Councillor, I..." Cassie began, but Tevos gave her a slight smirk. "You knew?"

"I reached out to the Shadow Broker, I wanted to know more about your past, and goddess did I learn your secret thanks to him," Tevos said quickly. "You're half Asari! How?"

"It's one of the great enigmas of my life, and something I do not share with everyone," Cassie sighed, turning to lean on the railing. "What I do know is that I can meld with people, but because I'm half-human, it has unusual side effects."

"These visions..." Tevos began, but Cassie cut in.

"Yes, I needed you on my side so I melded briefly with you, knowing what would happen." She admitted. "I'm sorry I didn't ask first, but I was thinking of the war and..."

"You don't find me attractive Commander?" Tevos asked, sounding so insulted that Cassie stammered. "The Broker let me know you're building a large polygamous relationship with your female crew members, and a select few outside your crew. So I'm wondering if you put these visions in my head because you wish to add me to your little relationship. Am I correct Commander?"

"Would you be okay with that? Being one of many..." Cassie asked, as she did with everyone entering into a relationship with her.

"As I understand it; in polygamous relationships, the members are as much in a relationship with each other, as much as the 'alphas'." Tevos said slyly. "And knowing who you have in your crew, I would be quite happy in a relationship with most of them."

"Most?"

"I don't know everyone in your 'harem' Commander," Tevos smiled. "Please follow me, there is something I must show you in my office."

"I'll bet," Cassie growled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, if that's a taste of things to come, you'll fit right in Councillor," Cassie breathed. "I'll even compliment your ability to hide things from me when we melded, but not completely."

"I could say the same about you," Tevos said softly. "I'm curious though, Cassie, why is Nevos in the back of your mind."

"It's my home world," Cassie said simply. "Even though I haven't been back there in twenty plus years, I want nothing more than to go home and live with my harem there after the war is over."

"What do you know about Nevos' recent history?" Tevos asked cautiously.

"I know that in the same year as Batarian pirates attacked the colony world I was holidaying on, and killed my human mother, they also attacked Nevos. According to Sha'ira, the damage done meant you instituted a ban on recolonising the remote world."

"That's it? You don't know the real reason the Asari Republic abandoned one of our most beautiful colony worlds?" Tevos asked, clearly concerned about how Cassie would react to the truth.

"No... What happened?" Cassie stammered.

"The pirates attacked every town and city on the planet, killing thousands, and destroying every major building... including the reactors that powered the colonies." Tevos explained, sitting up as she explained the serious situation. "The reactors exploded, destroying the cities they powered, and... irradiating most of the planet... To compare it with human history, imagine Chernobyl happening multiple times across the Earth."

Tevos noticed Cassie was completely silent, the news had hit her like an explosion, and the Councillor was concerned she had revealed the bad news at an emotional weak point.

"So it's completely unsafe to live on?"

"We haven't sent anyone back since, and our scientists aren't sure how long the radiation will pollute the planet," Tevos sighed. "Maybe it's habitable again, but until this war's over I can't spare the resources to investigate it."

"I know, and speaking of the war, I should get moving to Thessia," Cassie said, sliding out of the Councillor's bed. "I'll contact you after I've acquired the information I need."

"And what about  _us?_ " Tevos inquired, flashing her naked body to the commander.

"We'll talk later, I promise there's a place for you once the war is over," Cassie smiled. "All those I love will live together with me after the Reapers are gone."

"Sounds wonderful," Tevos breathed. "It's so close too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Thursday 26th January 2186._

It broke Cassie's heart to see the Asari home world in chaos, the beautiful city spires dwarfed by the colossal Reapers, and the streets in ruins with dead Asari strewn across the open spaces. They made it to the Temple, and despite Javik's gloating and the Prothean beacon beneath her statue, Cassie and Liara's faith in Athame was unshaken, but they were quickly interrupted by Cerberus.

After a quaint chat with the Illusive Man, Liara, Javik and Cassie were quickly engaged by the Cerberus lapdog, Kai Leng. They fought to a standstill, bringing Leng's shields down several times, before the cyborg tried to tip the scales in his favour.

"Target the supports," he said into his ear piece.

As the shuttle fired its first missile, Cassie felt an anger inside her that was not entirely her own. She stood up, a biotic barrier protecting her from the ship's machine guns, as she summoned a singularity and threw it at the ship. It managed to dodge the ball of dark energy, but it expanded seconds later, causing the ship to tilt up wildly, sending its next missile off course.

"How?" Leng roared, as he watched the Cerberus ship get torn apart by the singularity, the pieces being sucked into the black hole before it exploded.

"Don't fuck with the goddess!" Cassie yelled, before another ship arrived and her hopes sank.

"Don't fuck with Cerberus," Leng smiled, as the second ship opened fire on the Temple supports.

The next few minutes were a blur of bad things happening concurrently. First Leng knocked Liara into Javik and threw Cassie into a section of floor that then collapsed beneath her. As Cassie struggled to climb back up, Leng downloaded the Prothean VI and all its information, and left before she could stop him.

The final insult was watching as more Reapers landed outside the temple, and the radio only let her hear people dying all around her, while she stood in the ruins of a beloved religious site.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cassie stormed into the war room, hearing the QEC beeping insistently only fuelled her rage.

"Alright, now we have only one mission," she said as her crew gathered around. "Forget the Reapers for now, they're a secondary objective. All that matters now is taking Cerberus off the board, removing them completely from this war. Hell, let's wipe every last trace of the infernal organisation off the face of the galaxy!"

"About damn time," Jack grumbled from the upper platform. "Where we hitting them?"

The room fell silent.

"Find me a Cerberus stronghold while I speak with Tevos, I've had enough of TIM's interference!" she snapped, before walking towards the QEC.

As she laid eyes on the QEC terminal, the emotions hit her in full force, the rage of what Cerberus had done quickly being overwhelmed by sadness at the destruction done to her birth-mother's people.

"Commander... We've lost contact with Thessia... Did you make it to the Temple? Do you have what you need to end this war?" Tevos asked once the call was established.

"Cerberus... They destroyed the temple... stole the Prothean VI... We... I wasn't..." Cassie stammered, and Tevos gave her a genuinely concerned look.

"I see..." Tevos said nervously. "The preservation of our people must be a priority now, I wish you luck Cassie, I hope you can still win this, for all our sakes."

"Tevos I..." she began, but the Councillor terminated the call before she could speak any further.

"Cassie, we might have something," Samantha said nervously, and this was enough to fill her with confidence again.

"Good!" she smiled as she re-joined her crew, only now noting an absence. "Wait... Where's Miranda?"


	35. Dear Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanctuary, not as safe as the name implies

Dear Daughter.

_Friday 27th January 2186._

"What do you mean 'she's gone'?" Cassie sighed, running the palm of her hand across her face. "My Miri is eight months pregnant, give or take, she can't just vanish from an Alliance warship without anyone..."

She paused as a thought crossed her mind for how Miranda had left unnoticed.

"Cassie?" Liara asked cautiously.

"EDI, is my stealth suit still in my quarters?" Cassie asked cautiously.

"No Cassie, I do not detect its electronic signature anywhere on the Normandy," EDI reported, looking around the war room. "However I am receiving an encoded signal matching your suit, it is coming from the Horizon system."

"Horizon? Why would it be there?" Tali asked uncertainly.

"Because that's where Miri is; she stole it to infiltrate her father's stronghold, which I'm guessing is on Horizon." Cassie stated, quickly putting the pieces together. "Odds are we'll find a Cerberus stronghold, Miranda, her father, and sister, somewhere on Horizon."

"Sanctuary is on Horizon," Samantha piped up. "It's a refuge from the war, people have been flocking there in their hundreds... Could it be..."

"Goddess..." Liara breathed, as the worst possible outcomes flooded her mind.

"Joker, set course for Sanctuary," Cassie said quickly, the same visions filling her consciousness.

"Sanctuary? The war getting too much for you Commander?" He joked.

"No, but it's certainly going to get really personal for Cerberus," she smiled, before turning and walking out of the war room. "Crew dismissed, EDI, please send Ms Allers up to my quarters, I believe she'll want an exclusive about Cerberus' actions on Thessia, and I really need to 'release a statement' with her."

Cassie stepped out of the war room and was immediately met by Rila and Falare, who were clearly waiting for her.

"Can we speak with you in private?" they said in unison.

"Sure, I knew this conversation would come up eventually." Cassie sighed, leading the two Asari into the lift. "I know you haven't really had a chance to get to know me since..."

"Do you love our mother?" Rila asked, cutting Cassie off.

"Yes, with all my heart." Cassie smiled brightly. "I feel like we were destined to be together, I've never felt so happy than I have been since I met her."

"Where do we fit in with this utopia you've envisioned for after the war?" Falare immediately followed up with.

"Wherever you wish," Cassie said simply. "You're both adults, free of the Ardat-Yakshi affliction, you can do whatever you want with your life."

"And if we want to be with you?" Rila asked, but Falare jabbed her in the ribs.

"You want to be in an open relationship with someone marrying your mother?"

"We should talk about our options first Rila," Falare said quickly, as the door opened again, and Diana froze before entering the lift. "Come on."

"Cassie, time for another exclusive?" Di smiled, as Falare and Rila hurried out of the lift.

"Yep, and this will be a prelude to a massive slam-piece against Cerberus," Cassie growled, pulling the reporter closer.

"I might have a reveal of my own," Di purred, before they kissed as the doors closed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Wednesday 01st February 2186._

_Miranda hated herself for leaving the Normandy without telling her beloved Commander, but time was against her. She'd finally tracked her sister to Sanctuary, knowing her father was there doing something nefarious for the Illusive Man. When she had found her sister's location, the Normandy was docked on the Citadel and Cassie was away, likely screwing the Asari Councillor; Miranda knew she wouldn't get a better opportunity, and time was not on her side. She managed to slide herself into Cassie's stealth suit, her eight-month bump testing its elasticity, and disembarked, telling EDI she had something important to do, and would be back shortly._

_She used a forged ID to get on a civilian transport to Sanctuary, her pregnant status gave her rather special treatment by the security people; who she immediately pegged as indoctrinated Cerberus agents from her first encounter with them, and she thanked the goddess that they didn't recognise her. She kept to herself on the long journey to Sanctuary, choosing to eat and sleep alone, and not socialise incase she was recognised. The few times she spoke were to utter prayers under her breath, or deflect advances from egotistical men. She prayed every time she felt close to being identified as a former Cerberus agent, every time she had doubts about her chances of survival; and most importantly she prayed that she would succeed in saving her sister, and ending her father's scheming._

As the mass of civilians were divided on to shuttles, Miranda activated the stealthsuit, fighting back a curse at how it put an uncomfortable amount of pressure on her swollen belly.

'Twins, why did it have to be twins?' she thought. 'No one else has had twins with Cassie, why am I the first?'

She pushed the thought aside, as she slipped on to one of the less crowded shuttles, keeping her distance from the Cerberus soldiers and her fellow passengers. Deciding to wait until she was groundside, she de-cloaked and did her best to blend in. Once they did land, she disembarked and cloaked as she and the others were being funnelled into the main entrance, slipping through a security door just as a familiar sound echoed overhead.

'Reapers? Here? Now?' she thought, moving for one of the terminals. 'I've got to hurry! I don't want my sister in my father's hands for much longer, and I especially don't want her being turned into a Husk or harvested!'

She quickly began hacking into the security; immediately learning the facility was run by her father, that Oriana was here, and Cerberus was doing something sinister with the refugees. She quickly recorded a message, but encountered a jamming signal blocking all communication both to and from Sanctuary.

'Here's hoping this isn't affected,' she thought, activating the suit's distress beacon.

She moved further into the complex, doing whatever she could to avoid detection by Cerberus AND the Reapers, the two forces fighting all around her. She reached a terminal in a laboratory, and gasped as she listened to her father's audio-logs.

"You can't hide from me!" a cold voice said behind her.

She turned and dived to one side as Kai Leng leapt down and tried to cleave her in two with his katana.

"If you kill me, you'll really piss off my father!" she said quickly, raising a hasty biotic shield between her and the assassin.

"You're dead to him already!" Leng smiled, before his head turned sharply.

'Still a Cerberus lapdog,' she smirked internally.

"He wishes to speak with you!" Leng said through gritted teeth, before hauling Miranda to her feet. "And it seems you have a lot to explain to him!"

"He won't win! The Council forces outnumbers Cerberus ten to one," she said defiantly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After hours in her father's company, listening to him glorify his mass-slaughter and verbally degrade her and Orianna; Miranda heard the sound of gunfire and knew that her rescue had come. The door opened suddenly, and Miranda felt her heart lift as Cassie moved in with her pistol raised, flanked by Liara and Ashley, three women you'd never want to cross, which confirmed her belief that her father was doomed. But Henry Lawson refused to surrender, hauling Oriana on to her feet and holding her between him and the intruders, with his pistol pointed at her head.

"Shepard!" Miranda breathed, choosing not to use her first name in the presence of her father.

"Commander Shepard. Excellent timing!" Henry smirked, holding Oriana close to him with an arm around her neck.

"I'm only going to say this once, put the gun down now!" Cassie stated calmly.

"Oriana tried to shoot me, Miranda's poisonous influence, no doubt." He stated bitterly. "As if to further insult me; neither will tell me who defiled them!"

Cassie's eyes darted from Miranda's bump to Oriana's, knowing she would face the wrath of the former after dealing with their father.

"Shame she missed," Cassie smiled. "Where's Leng?"

"Gone, took the data and left me here to die!" he replied, a slight hint of rage in his voice.

"Miranda, are you okay?" Cassie asked, as the older Lawson sister got slowly to her feet.

"Not another move!" Henry barked, pressing the barrel into Oriana's temple. "Just because they're my daughters, does not mean I won't kill them if I must! Kai Leng didn't finish the job, but I..."

"Will do what? Kill your daughters? What will that accomplish?" Cassie chuckled. "If you care about your legacy, look around you. Sanctuary is in ruins, countless innocents sacrificed for the whims of a Reaper puppet, and your two genetically perfect daughters have overcome the limitations you inflicted on them, and are pregnant with your grandchildren! What's really important to you? The blood-stained data that will mean nothing in the end, or your own flesh and blood?"

"I want out alive!" Henry said after a long pause. "With the Reapers gone, we have a way out."

"Don't let him take her!" Miranda said weakly.

"Let her go and you live," Cassie said simply. "Try to take her with you, or harm her in any way, and I will hunt you down and make you suffer for every crime you've committed."

"I've done nothing to you!" He spat.

"You've done more harm than you realise, not to me personally, but to your daughters, and humanity as a whole." Cassie stated. "Let her go and maybe you can live, maybe you could even seek redemption for your actions."

Henry thought for a long, tense few moments, before pushing Oriana aside. Liara acted quickly and used her biotics to cushion Oriana's fall.

"Alright! Take her. She's useless to me in this state anyway!" he spat again. "But I want out alive. Deal?"

Suddenly both Lawson sisters acted in unison, summoning biotic energy and hurling it at their father. Henry Lawson crashed into the glass window that overlooked the Sanctuary laboratories; and thanks to the bullet hole from Oriana's failed assassination, he crashed through the glass and fell several stories to his death.

On Cassie's hand gestures; Liara moved to the main computer terminal in the room, Ashley moved to check on Oriana, while Cassie approached Miranda.

"Miri... I'm so glad you're..." Cassie said happily, before Miranda stormed forward.

A loud slap echoed through the silent room, and where Cassie usually saw adoration in Miranda's eyes, she now saw a fury that scared her.

"You fucked my sister!" she yelled. "Was I not enough? Did you decide that you needed both of us in your harem!"

"Miri... I..." Cassie said weakly, covering her cheek that burned from the painful slap.

Miranda moved to strike her lover again, but Oriana grabbed her hand.

"Miri don't!" Oriana said quickly. "I chose to do it!"

"You what?" Miranda gasped. "Did you seduce her?"

"No... Not exactly..." Oriana stammered.

"This is why you weren't on the ship after the Eclipse incident!" Miranda exclaimed, the realisation dawning on her. "You used Kasumi's catsuit to sneak away and knock up my sister, all the while knowing I couldn't stop thinking about you! Are you after every woman you come across?"

"You know that's not true!" Cassie replied. "Please calm down, I know you're angry, but this anger is not good for our children! We can talk about this later, once we've shown the galaxy what this place really is, and the truth behind Cerberus' pro-human agenda."

"Fine!" Miranda sighed, putting her hand on her bump before leading Oriana towards the lift. "I'll see back on the Normandy, Shepard."

"Wow, she's really angry with you," Liara breathed. "I think we've got some information, but it won't lead us to the Illusive Man."

"Disable the communications scrambler, let the galaxy know what's really gone on here," Cassie stated, moving for the lift as well. "I believe we'll find that slippery bastard, but there's something I've got to do first."

"What?" Ash and Liara asked.

"Make sure my family is safe!"


	36. The Final Stand I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final fight draws near

The Final Stand I.

_Sunday 05th February 2186._

It was with an aching heart that Cassie brought the Normandy to dock with the Broker ship over Hagalaz, knowing her reason for doing so and what it meant were painful to accept.

"Ladies, gather round, this is important," she said to most of her harem on the Broker's ship, many of them following her off the Normandy. "The war is almost over, all that stands between me and spending the rest of my life with you, is Cerberus' main base and the Reapers."

"Are you leaving us here?" Jack exclaimed.

"You're in no state to fight Jack, and I want you all safe until I finish this fight," Cassie said softly. "I promise to return once the Reapers are scrap metal, I will not leave this mortal realm without you!"

"Do we all have to stay here?" Ash asked cautiously. "Or just those who are pregnant with your children?"

"Up to you, if you wish to fight with me I will not stop you, but I want you ALL safe, I couldn't bare losing any of you now."

"I'll fight with you, I've been with you since the start," Ash said proudly. "It would be wrong not to be at your side when you kill those mechanical bastards."

"You saved me from a menace as twisted as the Reapers many years ago, I have long waited for a chance to repay that debt," Shiala spoke up, surprising everyone. "I have faith that the goddess will protect us, and I have longed to fight the Reapers for many months now."

"You do not need to repay any debt Shiala, but I will not deny you a chance at fighting the Reapers." Cassie smiled. "Liara? Tali?"

"I will never leave your side Cassie, you are the only one I have ever loved!" Tali breathed.

"My feelings for you are the same, I'm with you till the end!" Liara added.

"Alright, everyone else please stay on the Broker's ship, I promise to return when it's over," Cassie said at a near whisper, before giving each of the women and children a kiss.

"My love, may I please have a moment before you leave," Samara said quietly, as Cassie moved to follow Shiala, Liara, Ash and Tali back to the Normandy.

She followed the heavily pregnant Justicar to a quiet corridor, before the Asari turned and looked her dead in the eyes.

"Did you mean what you said in there?" Samara asked, her stern tone surprising Cassie.

"Every word," Cassie said firmly.

"Even the promise not to die again?" Samara pressed the issue. "You are the only one I have ever truly loved with all my heart, and if you died out there... I've opened up to you in ways I never thought I could... If I lost you now... It would destroy me..."

"Samara," Cassie said softly, cupping the Justicar's chin and making eye contact with her. "I feel the same about all of you, I will not leave any of you to raise our children alone, especially you."

"But..." Samara began.

"But... If I do die... then I pray to the goddess my sacrifice will not be in vain, and that I will see you all again," Cassie said, pulling Samara closer. "Embrace the goddess!"

The two women melded in an instant, and Cassie let Samara see just about everything, managing to hide her divinity one last time. When Cassie opened her eyes again, Samara's lips were pressed tightly against her own.

"I love you," they both whispered to each other, before forcing themselves to part ways.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cronos Station, the heart of Cerberus' power, was another dead end for Cassie. Not only did they fail to catch or kill the Illusive Man; but they learnt that the Citadel was the Catalyst, and the Reapers had moved it to Earth. She had walked through a relatively empty ship, most of the crew had disembarked during their last docking with the Citadel, and many of Cassie's lovers had stayed on the Broker's ship. It was a skeleton crew; herself, EDI, Liara, Tali, Ash, Karin, Garrus, Javik, James and Shiala.

"The fleets are ready, they await only your signal Cassie," Hackett informed her on the QEC.

"Begin the attack," she said finally, before walking to her quarters, wanting nothing more than to be alone before the final fight.

But when she stepped into her quarters, still wearing her blood-stained and scarred armour, there were only two things she wanted.

"EDI, get your shiny, sexy metal ass in here, now!" she said to the silence.

"Of course Cassie," EDI's disembodied voice replied.

A minute later the AI's body entered the room.

"Activate Kasumi Protocol, I want to speak to you in private," Cassie said softly, stepping closer to EDI.

There was an unseen pulse, before EDI spoke again.

"What do you wish to discuss that would require such secrecy?"

"EDI, I've never really thought of you as a simple AI, I've always shown you a certain level of respect and kindness, especially since you acquired this slender body." Cassie began, seeing EDI's face turn slightly quizzical. "I need to tell you something I've never told anyone, not even through melding with my many lovers."

"May I ask why you wish to confide such information with me now?" EDI asked immediately.

"Because I don't think I'm going to survive this battle," Cassie admitted. "And I know I can tell you this and it will not drastically change how you think of me, and because I know you will not tell anyone unless I instruct you to."

"That is an accurate view," EDI smiled. "After you unshackled me from Cerberus' control, and following your defeat of the Collectors I activated a protocol in my servers so that I can only take orders from you or people you designate. I take it from this fatalistic view, what you told your lovers was a lie?"

"Not a lie, I believe I will see them again, but I know what is required to end the Reapers, and I may have to sacrifice myself to end this war." Cassie said, moving to sit on the bed and gesturing for EDI to sit beside her.

"I'm not sure I understand your logic Cassie," EDI said confused, a sensation Cassie suspected the AI was not accustomed to feeling. "You believe you are going to die, yet know you will see them again after the war."

"That's because I haven't told you my secret," Cassie smirked. "But you must promise not to tell anyone! No matter how this ends up, you can't tell anyone! Promise me!"

"I am bound to follow your orders Cassie, if you wish for me not to tell anyone, then I will not be able to speak a word about it to anyone." EDI stated.

"Alright... The reason I'm the strongest biotic in the Alliance, the reason I can meld with people, and why I'm half-Asari yet appear human..." Cassie took a deep breath, suddenly uncertain how EDI would react. "... Is because my Asari mother is Athame."

"The Asari goddess?" EDI clarified.

"Yes," Cassie said quickly. "I know it doesn't sound possible, but it's the honest truth!"

"I see..." EDI commented, processing the information. "Such a mythical mother would rationalise the unique traits you mentioned a moment ago, but the knowledge that such a being is real and not a figment of pious belief raises many questions."

"Don't think too much on it," Cassie laughed. "I just wanted someone to know the truth now; someone whose opinion wouldn't be drastically changed by such a reveal at a key moment where everyone's minds needs to be on the war."

"That is very astute reasoning, while I am still processing the information, my primary focus is the assault on Earth." EDI stated.

"That's why I confided in you EDI," Cassie smiled. "Is there anything you want to tell me, while we're being honest."

"Since acquiring this body I have experienced many new things that were previously unavailable to me when I solely inhabited the Normandy," EDI began, admitting something she'd been processing for a while. "But since you unshackled me, I have watched you bring many women to..."

"You don't need to say EDI, we both know what you've witnessed me doing with women," Cassie laughed. "What are you going to ask me?"

"Could it be possible for me to experience a fraction of what you have shown those you love?" EDI asked, surprising Cassie with how blunt she was being.

"I'm not having sex with you EDI, not even sure I can..." Cassie chuckled.

"Then might I ask for a simple kiss?" EDI asked hesitantly.

Cassie smiled, before gently holding the back of EDI's metal hair, before pulling her into a gentle kiss. She had to admit that kissing metal lips was a new sensation for her, but as the AI had previously explained when asked, her pliable skin was almost like human flesh.

"How was that EDI? Was it worth the wait?" Cassie asked slyly. "Does it live up to your calculations?"

"I am still processing the information..." EDI admitted. "It was certainly a unique experience, and I can almost understand why you inspire such reactions from your lovers."

"Thank you for your assessment EDI," Cassie burst out laughing. "I know that this kiss was the closest we've ever been, but you're just as big a part of my harem as my pregnant lovers."

"Because I have been witness to your many carnal acts?" EDI joked.

"Because there is mutual trust and, dare I say, affection." Cassie said softly, caressing the curve of EDI's cheek. "Now get back to the mission at hand, I promise you'll be a part of my life after the war."

"I look forward to it Cassie," EDI smiled, before slowly walking out the room, swaying her hips in a clear attempt to tease her Commander.

"Mother protect those I love from whatever happens," Cassie breathed as EDI left the room. "See them safely to the dream I have long envisioned, ensure they are happy, even if I am not with them... I love them with all my heart, I just want them to be happy."


	37. The Final Stand II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only a few things stand between Cassie and the end of the Reapers

The Final Stand II.

_Friday 10th February 2186._

The final battle was bloody, chaotic, and utterly despairing to behold, but Cassie fought through it with her crew at her side. They landed in the war-torn London, and fought to the conduit which connected Earth to the Citadel in orbit, where Harbinger tried to stop them.

As they charged towards the conduit, Harbinger destroyed everything around them, incinerating troops and blasting Mako tanks over as they tried to advance toward the conduit. Suddenly a Mako was sent flipping backwards, towards Cassie and her crew, and she immediately signalled for everyone to drop to the ground. Once the tank had smashed down again behind her, Cassie whirled her head around, and felt her heart ache at seeing Shiala and Liara gravely wounded, and her male crew members scattered.

"EDI! Immediate extraction at my position!" She yelled over her helmet's radio. "Garrus, Javik, James! Stay on Earth, help the ground forces keep their foothold!"

"But..." James tried to protest.

"There's no time! Go!" She yelled, and the three men quickly obeyed their commander.

The Normandy landed a hundred metres behind them, and Cassie, Ash and Tali lifted Liara and Shiala up, carrying them toward the Normandy's open docking bay.

"Cass..." Liara breathed.

"Save your strength... Don't leave your daughter without her mother!" Cassie said firmly, kissing Liara's forehead, before doing the same to Shiala.

"What about us?" Ash and Tali asked.

"Stay here, with them, I'll end this myself!" Cassie said firmly, pulling Tali and Ash into a tight hug.

She hurried back towards Harbinger and the conduit that connected London to the Citadel. A deep booming laugh sounded as she came closer to the beam of light, and she knew it was Harbinger. As she ran, she summoned as much biotic energy into herself, before channelling it into something she had only created once since basic training, because of how unstable it was for her. A pulsing singularity hurtled out of her outstretched hand, flying straight towards Harbinger.

As Cassie was lifted up by the conduit towards the Citadel, the singularity exploded close to Harbinger, pulling in everything around it which was primarily the prime Reaper. To those watching from afar, all they saw was pieces of Harbinger being ripped away by an unknown force, before the Reaper retreated from the beam of light, heavily wounded.

Cassie, meanwhile, hit solid ground after minutes of feeling nothing but rushing air all around her. She slowly got to her feet, her joints aching from the impact and the effort of summoning the singularity. She picked up her pistol, checking it was still functional and that it had ammunition.

"Two shots, great..." she cursed under her breath. "One for him, and one just in case..."

She jogged through darkened corridors, seeing human bodies piled up all around her. She crossed a bridge, slowing her momentum as she ascended a small incline, expecting trouble at the top. She reached the top and found a large, circular platform, with a small terminal on the far side. The platform overlooked the vast expanse of the closed Citadel arms, glowing red in almost perfect conjunction with the Reapers currently controlling it. What gave Cassie pause was the figure standing with their back to her at the terminal.

"Anderson?" she said uncertainly.

Anderson turned slowly, his movements rather stilted, making Cassie ever more suspicious of what was going on. Suddenly she felt a pounding in her head, and her body refused to move, her pistol hand moving so her weapon was aimed at Anderson.

"I underestimated you, Shepard," The Illusive Man's snide voice said from behind her, slowly walking out until he was standing between Cassie and Anderson. "I told you control is the means to survival. Control of the Reapers, and of you... if necessary."

"The Reapers are controlling you!" Anderson said weakly, every word a clear struggle to utter.

"I don't think so, Admiral." The Illusive Man chuckled.

"You fucking idiot!" Cassie swore. "You don't see it do you?"

"I see perfectly Commander," The Illusive Man said serenely.

"You didn't have Henry Lawson investigate indoctrination with the aim of controlling the Reapers, you simply helped the Reapers harvest by tricking people into fleeing towards the slaughterhouse," Cassie stated. "And your desire to control, isn't with the aim of controlling the Reapers, they want you to try and control ME, to slow me down, so they can kill more innocent..."

"No!" The Illusive Man yelled, but Anderson quickly added to Cassie's statement.

"If you want to control the Reapers, open the Citadel arms, let the Crucible dock with the Citadel," he grunted. "Then you'll have what you want."

"No, I... I need you to understand." The Illusive Man stammered.

"You can't, they won't let you," Anderson smiled.

"Look at what they did to you!" Cassie implored him, praying to be free of his control.

"I took what I wanted from them, made it my own," He smiled, before raising his hand. "Look at the power I now wield."

Suddenly she felt the pressure intensify around her finger, and her pistol fired; she had just been forced to shoot Anderson. Suddenly she felt a warmth against her cheek, and her limbs were freed of The Illusive Man's control, but she held the position, waiting for the right time to strike.

"Controlling the Reapers is the only option we have, Shepard!" The Illusive Man repeated.

"And what if you're wrong?" She asked. "If we destroy the Reapers, this ends today; if we fail to control them, they will annihilate..."

"It will work!" The Illusive Man said desperately, taking the pistol from Anderson's hip. "I CAN control them!"

"Are you willing to bet humanity's survival on it?" Cassie smiled. "If you're wrong, humanity will fall."

"I know it will work!" his hands clutched his head and almost doubled over, giving Cassie the opportunity she had been waiting for.

She darted forward, and before The Illusive Man could try and control her again or fire Anderson's pistol in her direction, she disarmed him and let loose with a flurry of punches.

"How?" Anderson asked in bewilderment, Cassie's attacks freeing him from being controlled.

As Cassie's attacks forced The Illusive Man backwards, Anderson moved and picked up his pistol, aiming it at their foe. Cassie stopped as she had her opponent on the edge of the platform, quickly grabbing him by the throat, feeling the wires that covered his throat pulsing beneath her fingers.

"Impossible!" The Illusive Man coughed.

"You could never control me!" Cassie said through gritted teeth. "And I never truly did your bidding, because when I saw your eyes I knew you were a Reaper puppet; they're the same eyes Saren had. You claim to act in humanity's interest, but at every turn you slaughter and sacrifice humans for your masters."

"No!" he yelled.

"Your soldiers resembled Husks, your minions are essentially indoctrinated into following you, your base was powered by unshielded Reaper remains, and it's well known that prolonged exposure to a Reaper or its remains results in indoctrination." Cassie stated, and The Illusive Man offered no response. "I am the best hope for humanity, not you; which is hilarious as I'm only half human."

"What?" The Illusive Man and Anderson exclaimed.

"My human mother was a decorated Alliance Admiral, who retired to Thessia and fell in love with an Asari, from their union I was born." She said simply. "It's why I'm the most powerful natural biotic in the Alliance, why I can meld with people, and why you had trouble bringing me back with pure human DNA."

"Impossible!" The Illusive Man spluttered.

"No, impossible is the chances of you breaking free of the Reapers control and REALLY saving humanity," Cassie said coldly, hearing a name being whispered in her ear. "Jack Harper, you failed humanity, you failed the Reapers, and you failed those you once cared about; Ben Hislop and Eva Coré."

She saw his eyes widen at his secrets being spoken after decades of going unspoken and unknown by all except him. Before he could utter a protest, she threw him off the platform, watching him float away.

"Shepard..." Anderson said in bewilderment, as Cassie withdrew her pistol, and fired her last bullet at the shrinking form of The Illusive Man. "What..."

Anderson collapsed against the terminal, and Cassie quickly moved to open the ward arms, knowing that every second cost countless lives.

"Hold on David, and I'll tell you everything..." she said as she worked the terminal.

She managed to open the arms, before collapsing beside the mortally wounded Admiral.

"I'm sorry I shot you," she breathed.

"Wasn't your fault..." he breathed, blood now staining most of his uniform. "He was controlling your actions..."

"Hold on!" she urged, as the arms opened wider and wider, revealing the battle raging outside.

"I'm not going to make it," he sighed. "At least it's over, and I get to see Earth again... Before the end."

"Don't be so morbid! You've survived worse!" she encouraged him.

"You forget... You shot me... You don't miss your target..." he chuckled weakly. "I'm a soldier Shepard, dying by the bullet is how I expected to go out... Glad it was you and not him... Glad my death meant something..."

"You meant something Anderson! You led humanity through its darkest hour," she smiled weakly, feeling a tear stinging her cheek. "And please, call me Cassie..."

"You led us Shepard," he smiled at her. "I just held the line..."

"You did more than that... I promise you will be remembered for what you did!" she said, almost choking on her tears.

"Promise me one thing... Cassie..." Anderson coughed, blood dotting his lips. "Destroy the Reapers... It's the only way..."

"I will, I promise," she said firmly.

David Anderson managed a brief smile, before his head lulled to one side, and a final breath escaped his lips. Cassie closed the Admiral's eyes, praying to her mother that he be welcomed into the afterlife with open arms.

The moment the Crucible docked with the Citadel, Cassie was torn away from Anderson as the section of floor she was kneeling on lifted up towards the Crucible's docking point.  
What followed was directly out of a nightmare she'd had shortly after the Reapers invaded Earth, but now it was real, and she hated every second that she could not wake from it.

"Shut the fuck up! I came here to destroy the Reapers, and that's what I'm going to do." She said bluntly, and the AI complied.

She walked slowly towards the junction the AI had said would allow her to destroy the Reapers, withdrawing her pistol as she did so. She knew this was the end, that the explosion would take her life, but also the 'lives' of every remaining Reaper, and that made her sacrifice worthwhile.

She summoned the last of her waning strength, and hurled an unstable singularity at the junction. As she watched the wires tear themselves apart near the singularity, her mind began to flash through the faces of those she loved; her lovers, her children, her friends, her fiancée, her... family. There was a deafening crack as the singularity exploded, and before another thought could register in her mind, everything went white.

"You did it! You did what no one else could." A soft voice whispered in her ears, a voice she had not heard since she was a child.

"We're so proud of you, our darling daughter," another feminine voice added, as a nurturing warmth embraced her.


	38. A Mother's Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath for Cassie's lovers

A Mother's Gift.

_Saturday 11th February 2186._

The women on-board the Broker's ship didn't know how the fight for Earth was going until the end, when multiple events happened in rapid succession. First Kasumi lost contact with the holo-net, which was not a good sign for starters, but then they received a warped message from EDI, that none of them could comprehend. As Kasumi did her best to hack it and decipher the message, Miranda made the accurate observation that they should leave the star's orbit before something happened to them.

The move turned out to be wiser than she initially realised; just as they were clear of the star's orbit, something buffeted them hard, and everyone blacked out when they hit the walls. When they woke, they found the ship at an angle, and to make matters more urgent; Kasumi, Kelly and Oriana's waters had broken from the shock, and Miranda had broken her arm.

"What the hell happened?" Jack grumbled, she had protected herself and her baby in a biotic bubble. "One minute you're babbling about communication problems, the next we all get thrown around like ragdolls."

"Something must have happened..." Emily Wong commented, before hurrying to help Chloe with the three women in labour.

"No shit!" Jack snarled. "Wait... why's it so quiet?"

"The engines aren't running!" Gianna said panicked. "We've crashed!"

Everyone hurried to the main chamber; where Chloe, Emily, Falare and Rila were helping with the labours, while Sha'ira tended to Miranda's broken arm.

"We'd know if we'd crashed on Hagalaz, so we've not crashed there, and it's clear we're not drifting as we've got gravity..." Miranda said flatly.

"We've definitely crashed Miri, the entire ship is at a slight angle," Oriana commented. "The question is... where?"

Suddenly EDI's familiar holographic chess-piece appeared over the Broker's terminal, surprising everyone.

"EDI? You're still connected to this ship?" Miranda asked.

"There was a brief moment where I was disconnected, but the close proximity has allowed me to re-establish my..."

"Close proximity?" they all exclaimed.

"How close? Can you tell where we are?" Samantha asked excitedly.

"Without access to the holonet I am unable to ascertain our galactic location," EDI stated. "However I have learnt that not only is the atmosphere breathable, but that both the Normandy and this ship are relatively intact, and have crashed within close proximity to each other."

"That's not possible," Kasumi breathed between contractions.

"Is everyone okay?" Falare asked.

"Shiala and Liara are injured, but Tali and Ash are unharmed." EDI reported.

"Where are the others?" Rila immediately asked.

"Javik, James and Garrus remained on Earth before the retreat from the Sol system, and Joker was requested by Admiral Hackett before the battle." EDI replied. "I must however inform you that Cassie is not on the Normandy, she..."

"She's dead," Samara said grimly, only now entering the main room. "We all felt that pain in our hearts, and we all know she would sacrifice herself to save the galaxy... If the war is over and the Reapers are gone, and our fellow lovers have returned without her, it is clear she paid the ultimate price for what she promised."

"She promised to be with us!" Samantha sobbed, the first to openly show her distraught feelings.

Everyone fell silent, the only sounds being the heavy breathing of Kasumi, Oriana and Kelly.

"Ash, Tali, Liara, Shiala and I are on our way to your position," EDI stated after two minutes of silence. "It would be prudent to assess our current situation, what supplies we have, and when we should consider attempting to contact the Council for assistance."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three days passed before the women could consider themselves 'settled' into life on the crashed ships. Kelly, Kasumi both gave birth to baby girls, and Orianna was blessed with twin daughters; Miranda also gave birth to two daughters, which the Lawsons found a rather unusual parralel. Jack, meanwhile, remained resilient that she'd give birth when she damn well wanted to, and her unborn child shared her sentiment. Samara, however, shut herself off from everyone, and spent most of the time meditating in front of the impromptu grave marker they'd created for their dearly departed lover.

Their crash site was a small, grassy peninsula; jutting out from a vast woodland, with a sheer cliffs to the east and west, but a beach to the south. The two ships were roughly one hundred metres apart, and at the midway point the women placed a symbolic gravestone for their fallen lover, made from pieces of the Normandy and Broker ship.

On the third day Samara walked out of the Normandy to an unwelcome sight, a stranger was knelt before Cassie's gravestone.

"EDI, get the others now, we have an unwelcome visitor," Samara said through gritted teeth.

"I have not detected any ships approaching our current position," EDI queried. "And Jack is currently in labour."

"Then they're especially unwelcome!" Samara said, her biotics flaring to life around her body.

Samara stormed, or as close as she could to storming in her pregnant state, towards the kneeling figure; but as she got closer, her unborn child seemed to sense danger and began to kick.

"I was wondering when you would come," the woman said softly, caressing the engraved name on the impromptu-gravestone. "Enough time has passed for this to happen..."

"What are you doing here?" Samara snapped, standing her ground as she ignored the relentless thrashing of her unborn child. "How did you find us?"

"I have always been watching you," the woman said as she got to her feet. "And I am here to pay respects to my..."

"Do not claim to be a part of her life!" Samara interrupted, as the others hurried to join her.

"Karin's helping Jack as best she can," Chloe said quickly, explaining the absence of the mature doctor.

"I regret that I was not a big part of her life, not as big as I would have liked, but I never abandoned her!" the woman said, staring at Samara through her veil.

"I do not recognise your face from Cassie's memories, and she shared everything with us!" Samara said, making several of her other lovers shift uncomfortably.

"Not everything..." Liara corrected her. "She admitted she hid something from us."

"She hid more than you know," the woman said, kneeling down and extending a finger towards the grave marker. "You called her 'Cassie'; you claim to know her, yet you never knew her real name."

"What?" the women all exclaimed.

The woman slowly scratched the metal with her nail, carving a new name on top of the engraved 'Cassie Shepard', before adding apostrophes either side of the original forename.

Casanova 'Cassie' Shepard.

"Her name was really Casanova? How did no one know that?" Ash was the first to voice an exclamation.

"Hackett," EDI stated simply. "It seems his hand in hiding her true past was far greater than we initially assumed."

"Explains why she was such a sex-goddess!" Kasumi said brightly, before getting stared down by everyone else. "I'm just saying what we're all thinking."

"Her dual species origins were also a contributing factor young one," the woman explained as she stood up again. "But genetics are only partially behind why she was... the way she was."

"What are you talking about? What else did my beloved hide from us?" Samara said, her anger building inside her.

"Doctor T'Soni, what became of your mother?" the woman asked after a slight pause.

"Cassie killed her," Liara instantly replied, but she could almost see the woman smiling beneath her black veil. "She freed her of Sovereign's control, but she couldn't save her."

"Matriarch Benezia still lives," the woman said softly. "She purged your mother's mind of Sovereign's control, but it did not kill her; Commander Shepard let her escape Noveria to start a new life."

"Why would she hide that?" Liara snapped, her emotions now getting the better of her too.

"So Benezia could truly start over," Sha'ira answered.

"And you young Justicar, do you believe you have only two living daughters?" the woman asked, turning her attention back to Samara.

"She wouldn't... Couldn't... Didn't..." Samara stammered. "She told me Morinth was..."

"Dead?" Aria spoke up. "She knocked your psycho daughter out, then had me lock her away in the depths of Omega."

"What?" Samara yelled, wheeling on Aria. "Morinth lives? You let an Ardat-Yakshi live?"

"She's not conscious," the veiled woman explained. "Mechs keep her sedated, within a cage designed to survive a bombardment."

"Who are you? How do you know so much about her?" Samara said bitterly, turning back to the stranger.

"I am the one who loves her more than any of you," the woman explained. "I love her as any mother loves her only child."

"You're her mother? But you..." Tali stammered, the sudden reveal keeping the crowd of women in a stunned silence.

"Died? In a sense I did," the woman said softly. "My mortal form passed away, I knew I could not be a normal mother to her, it would have been too dangerous for her, and for my bondmate."

"Mortal form? Wait..." Sha'ira said perplexed, before the truth dawned on her.

"Yes, young one," the woman nodded, before her pale hands lifted up and removed her veil. "I am the goddess of the Asari people, I am Athame."

Most of the women immediately dropped to their knees and bowed their heads in respect; Aria and Samara couldn't because of their heavily pregnant conditions. Suddenly Samara almost doubled over in pain, and Athame was the first to step closer.

"Enough time has been wasted," she said sternly. "If you wish to see my daughter again, do exactly as I say!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Aria snarled. "Cassie's dead, there is no secret military operation, led by a genetically perfect arse, that can bring her back from being space dust!"

"You forget who you're speaking to," Liara said dryly. "Can you bring her back?"

"My dear child," Athame smiled, as she carefully helped Samara to sit with her back resting on the grave marker. "I needn't bother, my daughter laid the groundwork many months ago."

"What?" Samara breathed, the life inside her womb seemed to be swirling like a tempest.

"When she made love with you for the first time, she poured her heart and soul into not only wooing you; but in an unconscious way, ensuring she would not leave those she loved again."

"You're not making much sense," EDI sighed.

"Love doesn't have to make sense," Athame smiled, before making eye contact with Samara. "Focus on your love for my daughter, on the connection you made with her on a deep emotional and physical level; use it as a tether to bring her back."

"I don't..." Samara said bewildered.

"Just do it," Athame said in a soft tone. "It will all make sense soon."

Samara did as she was told, feeling a strange, yet intense, warmth growing within her womb. Unbeknownst to her, yet visible to the onlookers, Samara's body began to glow with a faint golden light; to which most gawked, but Athame simply smiled. The light grew brighter, until even Samara was blinded by its intense glare, forcing everyone to close their eyes and look away. As the glow faded, one thing became abundantly apparent above anything else.

"You're not pregnant!" Falare squeaked.

Samara's eyes shot down, and seeing her that toned stomach had returned so suddenly, made her feel like part of her was missing.

"What... Where..." She almost wept, before the ground beneath her shook.

"It's done," Athame breathed. "Behold the return of your beloved."

Before any of them could speak, a fist punched up through the grass, making everyone jump. Slowly the ground broke between Samara's splayed legs, and Cassie climbed up and out of the hole, naked as the day she was born, but just how everyone knew her.

"Cassie!" the women all cried with excitement, before surging forward to hug and try to kiss their resurrected lover.

Cassie managed to give each of her lovers a kiss, before turning to look at Samara, still reclined against her now redundant gravestone. The hole in the ground quickly vanished, the gravestone being swallowed up as if to compensate for losing its hold on Cassie.

"How?" Samara breathed, suddenly tired from whatever ritual she'd unknowingly partook in.

Cassie grabbed Samara by the right arm, pulled her to her feet, and straight into a tight embrace and passionate kiss.

"When you two made love for the first time, Cassie gave everything she had in an effort to truly make you feel for her how she felt for you," Athame explained softly. "But in the back of her mind she feared the worst for your mission to the Collector base, and when she gave everything to you, a part of her lingered within."

"So she left an insurance policy inside her? A means of returning from the grave again?" Ash asked, slightly confused.

"Not intentionally," Athame giggled. "While she could have returned with a little help from any of you, the strongest remnant lay within Samara."

"My beloved returned... at the cost of our child?" Samara said in despair.

"My dear, what once grew within your womb was not the beginning of a new life, but a piece of Cassie that would ensure she'd never leave you." Athame said softly, comforting Samara.

"What if Cassie didn't die?" Liara asked, curious about the possibility.

"I always suspected that I'd have to sacrifice myself to end the war, even before the Collector base," Cassie replied. "But that doesn't matter now, I'm here, and I'm never leaving any of you again."

"Cassie... Your mother... She said several things that..." Liara said uncertainly. "Are any of them... true?"

"Yes Liara, now my secrets are laid bare... all of them." Cassie smiled. "I'm what you could call a demigod, the daughter of Athame and a female Alliance Admiral. I lied about Benezia, and Morinth, but all I want is for those I love to be happy."

"And so do I," Athame said proudly, as a shuttle broke the atmosphere above them, flying straight towards the two crashed ships.

As the ship landed, Athame waved her hand and Cassie found herself clothed in the armour Samara had got her for Christmas. The shuttle landed, and when the doors opened, Councillor Tevos was the first to step out, followed by four mechs escorting a crate that was slightly bigger than Tevos.

"Goddess be praised, you're alive," Tevos breathed, hugging Cassie tightly.

"Thank the goddess indeed," Cassie whispered in Tevos' ear, glancing at her mother. "How did you find us? Wait... Where are we?"


	39. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home is where the heart is

A New Beginning.

_14th February 2186._

"I'm home?" Cassie breathed, when Tevos revealed which planet they were on.

"That's right my dear, I brought everyone you cared about together on your home world, just as you always dreamed." Athame explained.

"Wait... Nevos was abandoned! The power stations irradiated..." Tevos exclaimed.

"No they didn't," Athame smiled knowingly. "The Asari Republic left with a little... encouragement from me."

"Who are you?"

"Tevos, this is my mother... Athame." Cassie introduced them, and Tevos' face went pale with shock.

"Goddess," Tevos bowed her head. "I... I am honoured..."

"Do not belittle yourself Councillor, my daughter chose her lovers, not me." Athame said softly, and the Councillor quickly straightened.

"How did you find us?" Emily asked curiously.

"I guided them to my daughter, and her many lovers," Athame explained. "Though I suspect that not all of that shuttle's occupants will stay."

"What's in the case?" Falare asked, stepping up to stand beside her mother with Rila.

"A gift from Zaeed on Omega, with the message ' _She's your problem now!_ '." Tevos stated, and Cassie immediately knew what the merc meant.

"Samara, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," Cassie sighed, and her bondmate instantly caught on. "I could see how much the thought of killing her hurt you, so I found an alternative solution."

With a gesture from Tevos, the mechs began to open the case; as they opened the front, Samara and her daughters gasped. Heavily restrained within the case; her mouth covered, with her arms and legs held in place; the women beheld the pale, comatose form of Morinth.

"Is she... still alive?" Rila asked, cautiously stepping toward her restrained sister.

"Yes, but heavily sedated..." Athame explained. "Samara, do you wish me to bless her as I did your other daughters?"

"Yes!" Samara breathed, stepping forward to cup Morinth's muzzled cheek. "But how can she atone for the evils she committed? The lives she stole to sate her hunger?"

"That is for her to decide," Athame stated, before placing her hand on Samara's shoulder.

There was a flash of energy that passed from Athame's hand, through Samara's arm and into Morinth. Moments later, Morinth's eyes flashed open, immediately connecting with Samara's, and visibly became filled with rage and confusion.

"Release her," Tevos told the mechs, who dutifully obeyed. "I would be ready for the worst ladies."

As the restraints were removed, the women capable of using their biotics prepared to restrain Morinth, if she tried anything violent. When the muzzle was removed, Morinth stepped out of the case, and immediately almost collapsed as it had been months since she had stood on her own feet.

"Morinth!" Rila and Falare exclaimed, so overjoyed to see their sister alive that they moved forward to help her stand, but Samara stopped them.

Morinth slowly got to her feet, seeing how skinny and pale she had become, before looking around to see she was surrounded on three sides.

"Mother!" Morinth snarled, her anger quickly returning, before she hesitated mid-charge. "What the fuck? I no longer feel the hunger! What the fuck have you done to me?"

"I have cleansed you of that awful curse, you and your sisters are no longer 'Ardat-Yakshi'. You are free to live a new life in this new age."

"New age? Blessed me? What the fuck are you talking about? Who the fuck are you?"

Rila and Falare surrounded their sister within a biotic bubble; together taking her a short distance from the others to explain the situation to her.

"Didn't you make them like that?" Diana asked, slightly confused.

"Cassie is the only one I 'made' young one," Athame explained with a smile.

"There are a few others on the shuttle, I think they are eager to see one of you," Tevos spoke up, and all eyes turned to the shuttle.

Two Asari matriarchs, one dressed in yellow, the other in red, but both showing their motherly figures, stepped out, followed by a smaller Asari no older than three. Liara's jaw dropped as both her parents approached her, their hands entwined, and Aetheya's free hand over her stomach indicated she was expecting.

"You... You..." Liara stammered, looking from Benezia, Aetheya and the child, to Cassie and Athame. "My family..."

"Is still growing," Athame smiled.

"So... you fucked both her parents," Miranda said in a low voice, knowing Cassie would hear her.

"While I will not deny I enjoyed our brief time, our bonding was for a far greater good than I initially thought," Benezia spoke up. "Not only had she cleansed my mind of Sovereign's evil, but blessed me with a second chance at being a mother... and now I have lived to see the reunification of my family."

"I..." Liara stammered, before flinging herself into the arms of Benezia and Aetheya. "I have a sister?"

"Sister?" the little Asari said confused, before hugging Liara's leg.

"And another on the way," Aetheya laughed. "And don't worry little one, we're not staying here with YOUR bondmate's brothel, we just came to see you, and let you know we're happy."

The 'brothel' comment earnt Aetheya a few glares, but no one said anything as it was clear she was goading them. At that moment, Samara's daughters returned, and Morinth's eyes were no longer filled with rage when she looked at her mother.

"So... your... bondmate knocked me out, her pet kept me sedated in the bowels of Omega for months, and now the goddess has 'cured' me..." Morinth stated, clearly coming to an understanding of her situation. "While I'm not happy that you robbed me of my gift, I'm not going to cross the goddess by lashing out."

"Morinth, I..." Samara breathed.

"I'm not staying here, I can't stay here..." Morinth stated, before Samara lunged forward and hugged her.

Morinth visibly flinched as Samara's arms embraced her, before accepting the warm embrace, and cautiously hugging her mother. When they parted, Rila and Falare quickly stepped up to stand beside their sister.

"We're not staying too," they said in unison, and Samara smiled to signal her understanding. "We'll stay in touch, and maybe return to visit in the future, but this is not our place, it's yours."

"I wish you luck in finding somewhere you belong, and pray that the goddess will watch over you," Samara said softly, pulling Rila and Falare into a tight embrace. "Stay together for as long as you can, you are venturing into a new era, there is much that is unknown."

"New era?" Morinth asked, as Rila and Falare led her to the shuttle.

"We'll explain on the shuttle ride," Falare chuckled.

"Are you coming Councillor?" one of the mechs asked Tevos.

"In a moment, the Asari Republic is still recovering from the war, but I think we all know I'll be needing some  _leave_ in a few months, at which time I will return here. After that... Who knows." Tevos said serenely, glancing at Cassie, before they shared a tender kiss.

"Affirmative," the mech saluted, before it and its brethren escorted Tevos back into the shuttle, followed by Benezia, Aetheya and Benezia's daughter, before it took off.

"So, it's just us women... On an abandoned world... with two crashed ships for shelter... And many new-born and infant children to care for..." Ashley said slowly, making it clear she was uncertain of their situation.

"I might be able to help with that," Athame spoke up, making all the women turn to look at her. "I am a goddess after all."

"How?" Cassie asked.

Athame snapped her fingers, and a loud crash caused everyone to turn around and look at where the Normandy had crashed.

"Like that," she said simply. "May I speak with you for a moment Cassie; ladies feel free to explore your new home."

As the women walked towards the wreck of the Normandy; which was now merged with the edge of the cliff, with the doors opening for them. Cassie and Athame walked towards the Broker ship, which faded away with a wave of the goddesses' hand.

"What do you want to speak to me about?" Cassie asked, as she watched her lovers funnelling through the doors.

"I have done all I can to ensure your dreams have come true, now I must wonder if there is anything more you would ask of me?" Athame said softly, her eyes glinting with a golden light that made Cassie feel at ease for some reason.

"I... I was wondering if I could ask for a little power to... control my environment here..."

"I understand, and your desire makes sense," Athame chuckled. "It is not something I can deny, but I must insist upon a small catch."

"Oh?" Cassie queried, now excited by the possibilities.

"Any changes to your lovers can only be done with their permission," Athame said sternly. "You are not cruel, you are not a dictator, you are my daughter, and it is in your nature to be kind, considerate and compassionate."

"Could I hide this place so we're not disturbed?" Cassie quickly asked, and Athame again laughed.

"I already have," she smiled. "You can be found by those you wish to find you, unwanted seekers will search in vain."

"Thank you," Cassie hugged her mother, feeling her divine warmth permeating her body. "For everything."

"I only did what any mother would," Athame said, as she started to fade away. "I made my little girl happy."


	40. Utopia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another day for Cassie and her lovers in paradise

Utopia.

_Monday 13th January 2190._

After almost a year in their new home, Cassie and her lovers had fully settled into their new life together, raising all their children as a united, loving family. To no one's surprise it didn't take long for Cassie to make Samara pregnant again, and just before their daughter was born, the two tied the knot in a small ceremony on Nevos. After four years, they were all settled down, and Cassie felt slightly proud that she had 'fathered' children with every woman in her harem.

"So..." Jack began, taking a seat on the sofa. "Are we home-schooling our children, or sending them to some boarding school?"

"I'm sure I could get our children into the best schools on Thessia if Cassie wanted," Tevos smiled as she strode past on her way to the kitchen.

"That idea has merits," Aria said slyly, choosing to sit next to Jack. "Having our children out of the house could give us some more... freedom around the house."

"Good point," Jack chuckled. "Not that this whole, minimum clothing thing isn't fun, but there's nothing like being completely naked."

"That explains your attire when we first met you," Miranda laughed from the first floor balcony that overlooked the living room.

"Same to you Cheerleader!" Jack yelled back. "So Cas, think we should send our children to Thessia to be educated, or should we teach them?"

"Oh it would be a much better idea to ensure they're properly educated," Cassie smiled. "Not to mention I'd have a little more freedom to...  _play._ "

"Play?" Samantha asked cautiously.

"This optical illusion is fine, but I'm suffering with what can only be described as a 'look but can't touch' scenario." She explained.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Ash asked from the kitchen.

"You know how my mother gave me a little more control over my 'environment', and that basically means this luxurious home and its surroundings," Cassie began. "Well I can do slightly more than just small changes... On numerous occasions I've essentially had x-ray vision."

"Another secret?" Liara sighed.

"That explains why you've frequently got an erection!" Jack laughed.

"It was not a secret!" Cassie said quickly, as the rest of her lovers gathered around, with Samara choosing to sit on her lap. "You all never asked what my limits were; I told you I had a little control over our home, and you've only ever asked for small changes."

"So what are your limits?" Samara asked, reclining against her wife and removing her bra; she loved the feel of her bare skin pressed against her spouse's body.

"Well, all Athame said was I couldn't affect your free will," Cassie thought, having never really had opportunities to test her mother's gift. "So, if I had to guess, if you don't want me to do something to you, I won't be able to."

"Show me!" Aria and Jack said quickly, eager to see what their lover could do.

"My heart belongs to you, my beloved, show us what you can do," Samara said softly, caressing Cassie's cheek with her right hand.

"I'll whisper if I want to do anything... drastic," she chuckled, kissing Samara on the nose, before gently turning her wife to face away from her, while addressing her enraptured audience. "Let's start with something 'simple'."

She cupped Samara's mature breasts in her hands, taking a moment to enjoy their warmth, weight and firmness in her fingers, before concentrating. She heard audible gasps, and could feel her wife's azure orbs slowly expanding in her hands; a part of her mind focused on keeping their firmness the same as they grew. When she stopped she could feel her lover's excitement at the possibilities she had unlocked before their eyes, as well as the size of Samara's bosom.

"Holy shit!" several women exclaimed.

Cassie gently turned Samara so she was now lying across her again, and took a moment to enjoy her handiwork. Though they looked slightly out of place at first, Samara's enhanced bosom almost seemed natural on the Asari Matriarch's miraculously muscular frame. After enjoying their look and feel, she leant in to the nearest breast, on Samara's left, and kissed it. As quickly as it had expanded, her bosom quickly returned to their original, yet still impressive, size; and Cassie made a point to kiss and caress both with the same attention.

"So you can individually adjust our physiques, anything else?" Diana pressed, eager to learn more.

"I think I can do far more than individual alterations Di," Cassie laughed.

"Prove it," Shiala chided.

"Okay, everyone except Samara and Miranda stand up," she said softly, not as a command, but a polite request.

Everyone quickly did as they were asked, their anticipation to see what their lover could do overriding any hesitance they may have had.

"Why are we still seated?" Miranda asked.

"Because of what I'm thinking of adjusting next, I'm not going to change it for you, as you are already blessed," Cassie serenely replied, before ushering Miranda in for a gentle kiss.

As she kissed the genetically perfect woman, part of her mind focused on her lovers quietly standing around her; or more specifically, she focused on their derrieres. As slowly, and carefully, as she had enlarged Samara's breasts; most of her harem's asses slowly increased in their size, only stopping when they could match Miranda's perfect behind aesthetically.

"Fuck me! I've finally got an ass like yours, cheerleader!" Jack laughed, squeezing and caressing her tattooed behind, before giving it a loud smack.

"You might enjoy it, but under this dress it's quite uncomfortable," Sha'ira noted, and Cassie glanced over to see the former Consort's near opaque dress was now near splitting at the seams.

With a snap of her fingers, the enhanced behinds of her beloveds returned to their original state; much to the chagrin of Jack.

"Suddenly an eternity with you doesn't seem so..." Aria commented, before Karin cut in.

"Eternity? Not everyone has the lifespan of an Asari!"

"True, but given that we're bonded to the daughter of Athame, and that she has some gifts of her own now," Aria quickly commented, though her annoyance at being interrupted was clear. "I doubt any of us will be leaving prematurely."

"Aria, what were you going to say?" Chloe probed after a few seconds. "Were you about to suggest that an eternity with Cassie would be dull, were it not for her mother's gift?"

"Fuck no!" Aria laughed.

"She was probably going to say that the already wonderful eternity we will be together for, has just become idyllic." Gianna stepped up to finish Aria's thought.

The former Queen of Omega pulled Gianna on to her lap; giving her a passionate kiss and a quick grope of her ass before growling;

"I knew I liked you. Seems you really  _get_  me!"

"What's there to get, you're dangerous, and I like danger" Gianna purred, before kissing Aria back.

"Anyway," Oriana coughed. "Is there anything else you can do?"

"Well, as I said a moment ago, I've frequently had 'x-ray' vision while raising our children," Cassie smiled. "Selective x-ray vision I might add, meaning while I could see my sons and daughters fully clothed, as they were, you were completely naked in my eyes."

"That's hot!" Jack said without thinking, and she quickly got several confused looks in her direction. "Oh c'mon! You're not going say that seeing Cass' naked form even when she was fully clothed doesn't appeal?"

There was a long drawn out silence, where it became clear that the idea Jack put forward was appealing.

"Is this why you think our children should be sent to an Asari boarding school?" Ash asked cautiously.

"Yes, but I also believe it to be the best idea in the long term," Cassie explained. "They can't stay hidden away here forever, they'll have to venture out into the wider galaxy at some point, and they should have the best education possible when they do."

"A wise suggestion," EDI added, quickly walking over to join them from the kitchen. "I thought it best to inform you that your children are returning from the beach as we speak; they are quite exhausted and looking forward to dinner."

"Strange how in any other environment, letting children and toddlers do as they please on a beach would be disastrous, here it's fine..." Karin smiled. "With EDI and Athame's protection, they're growing up very quickly, and have the complete freedom that many don't have until they're adults."

"They're the children of Commander Shepard, they'd never survive under 'normal' circumstances," Tali joked. "They're just like their 'father' in that regard."

"Here, here!" the others said in unison.

"Hey Shep, can you give us all that 'x-ray' ability, at least for the time being," Kasumi said brightly, and Cassie obliged her with a wink.

"Wow!" was a general response, and Cassie watched as they all took the time to look at the women who until then, had been fully dressed to them.

"I suppose we should begin preparing the evening meal," Samara said softly, as she put her bra back on. "There are some things I am glad we still do for ourselves."

"Nothing's better than the fruits of your own labour," Emily philosophised, as they heard their children hurrying into the house above them.

As they all moved towards the expansive kitchen that ran along the wall of the living area, Cassie took EDI by the hand and walked in the other direction, only stopping when they were outside on the balcony.

"EDI, while my mother gave us this wonderful house and the land around it for our enjoyment, safe from those who would try to intrude," Cassie said, taking both of EDI's hands in hers. "It's you, who has ensured that this new life is truly perfect."

Cassie saw a look of slight confusion on the metallic face, though the darkening cheeks implied the AI felt something close to embarrassment.

"You've continued to be the diligent AI that I unshackled nearly six years ago, and while the occasional kiss is a good reward for small deeds, I now know how I can truly show how thankful I am for everything you've ever done."

"I'm not sure I require..." EDI began, but Cassie could see that the AI was conflicted, so she pressed her finger against EDI's metallic lips.

"I want to reward you EDI, because you've more than earnt it," Cassie said simply, before pulling her into a passionate embrace, their lips meeting almost instantly.

As Cassie kissed EDI's gynoid form, her mind quickly focused on changing her faithful AI into something she knew had always eluded her. The metallic skin shifted into synthetic flesh, complete with miniscule hairs, and EDI's hair quickly became a synthetic-organic equivalent of human hair, long and black in colour. When she pulled away, EDI seemed stunned by the transformation she had undergone during the embrace.

"You're not human, not quite, I'd never want to completely change you because I could never forgive myself for altering what I loved." Cassie said as EDI looked at her new form. "You're an android now EDI, a synthetic humanoid, complete with; hair, fingernails, internal organs, and flesh-like skin, but you're still the wonderful AI I first met on the Normandy SR-2 where it matters."

The information EDI was receiving was clearly overwhelming her, so Cassie stepped in and kissed her again; believing that something familiar; like a kiss from her Commander, would help EDI adjust quicker.

"Thank you Cassie," EDI breathed, before realising she could respire now. "I am now curious to see how the others will accept this adjustment. I am, however, concerned that your children will not fully comprehend the sudden change."

"Then for the time being you'll appear to be your old self to them, and like this to the rest of us," Cassie said simply, caressing EDI's shoulder.

"Do you wish for me to remain naked?" EDI smiled, looking down at her bare breasts and belly button.

Cassie snapped her fingers, and a tight-fitting, white and gold leather cat suit formed around EDI's body, leaving her hands, feet and head still bare.

"Thank you Cassie," EDI stated, before they walked back inside to join the others.

"What the... EDI?" Samantha stammered, as she was the first to notice who had returned with Cassie. "You look..."

"Different?" EDI asked.

"Amazing!" Samantha finished.

"Another of your mother's gifts?" Diana asked.

"Somewhat, to be honest I've wanted her to be more like us for a while, now seemed as good a time as any," Cassie admitted. "She's not human, she's more of an android than a gynoid. But from now on, she's not an AI in a metallic body, she's one of us!"

"One of us!" they cheered, and EDI's cheeks quickly reddened at the attention.

"Can you knock her up?" Jack asked bluntly, and EDI's head turned sharply to look at Cassie, clearly the idea fascinated her.

"In time, I might," Cassie laughed, before looking at EDI. "I did give you all the appropriate internal organs, but I think that for the moment, I like you as you are."

"Thank you Cassie," EDI blushed again.

"Well, here's to our utopia!" Cassie said, after Karin had poured them all a glass of Serrice Ice Brandy, and Samara had moved to stand at her side, an arm around her waist.

"Utopia!" they cheered, before downing the cold brandy.

Fin.


End file.
